Paint the World
by MegannRosemary
Summary: When Emma fails to pick Henry up from school, he falls under the care of Regina Mills, his Principal. Emma has been arrested for the watches she didn't steal, thanks to Neal. Regina and Henry visit Emma throughout her months in prison and in those moments the two women fall in love. Prompt from OfficialNinja. AU. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time. **

**Prompt from OfficialNinja: Regina is principle of Henry's school. During school hours Emma is arrested for the watches she didn't steal, thanks to Neal, who runs away. Mary Margret takes Henry to Regina when Emma doesn't show to pick him up. Gina finds out she's been arrested. Later she somehow becomes foster parent for Emma until she gets out the next year. During that time they visit her in prison so Henry can see Emma. They fall in love in those moments. No magic AU.**

* * *

><p><span>Paint the World<span>

_- By MegannRosemary_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It was her favourite time of day.

Emma sat cross-legged in the T-W section of Children's Fiction, painstakingly taping the bindings with clear tape and re-shelving the aged paperbacks as well as the thicker covered pictures books that usually needed twice the tape.

Belle would come to volunteer at the circulation desk and she was free to take care of her books, for they were her books. All fifteen thousand three hundred and seventy one were hers, painstakingly restored ten years ago from under piles of dust, then catalogued and organized. They were her babies, and she loved to take the time with them.

Of course, a mother shouldn't play favourites, but she certainly did. The three hundred and twelve large rare book collection she housed here were her favourite children, she couldn't deny it. She loved the musky scent, the thick leather of the covers, the pages worn smooth and thin between her fingers from countless readers. Their weight in her hand was more than just the physical weight of the book, it was the weight of the memories the pages had seen in all the years it had been on this earth. Her most prized finds were locked behind glass, kept to the right temperature and moisture levels to preserve them, while others were on display for in-house reading.

Running the library was her job and she enjoyed it immensely, but rare books was her passion, her calling. She loved to hunt down the titles of rare and wonderful books to add to her collection, to barter for the right price and to bring them home.

She was good at it too.

When Neal left her in that trashy motel at seventeen, pregnant and alone, she never guessed that this would become her calling. She'd driven around the States until she was too pregnant to drive anymore and that's when she found herself in Storybrooke. After Henry had been born, she would find herself picking the lock and hiding in the library just to get away from it all. She started cleaning and by the time someone found out it was too late, they had no option but to offer her a job. With no education to speak of it was more than she could hope for, and so eighteen year old Emma Swan ran the library. She got her GED, took a few online courses and found herself in the business of searching for old books.

It was unexpected. It was perfect.

She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't even notice the men surrounding her until one of them gabbed her wrist as she was reaching once again for her tape.

She yelped.

He yanked it behind her back and tugged her to her feet, securing both hands behind her with handcuffs. That's when she saw half a dozen uniformed officers surrounding her and the low bookcases.

"Emma Swan you are under arrest..."

Her mind went numb, her vision blurred, muffled sounds met her ears but she couldn't make anything out. Her safe was open, why was it open? They better not steal the 1889 first edition _The Wrong Box, _it had taken her weeks to track that down.

She was in the back of the police car now, driving out of the city. "Henry" She managed to call out.

"Is that your partner? Where is he?"

She didn't say another word for the rest of the trip.

Later, alone in a stuffy room with a faceless, nameless, detective, she tried again, "Henry?"

"Is that your partner?"

She shook her head.

"Look lady, we got you for the watches already. It will make it a lot easier on us and you if you give up your partner; where is he?

She shook her head again, trying to clear it. "He's my son."

"Your son is your partner."

His face was still a blur, featureless from her shock.

"Henry is my son, he's all alone. I need to talk to him tell him where I am." Her voice cracked with unshed tears. She hadn't felt this helpless in a long time, and never as horrible as she felt now. Unable to help herself was one thing, but unable to take care of her Henry, that was the worst curse imaginable.

"Well,_ I_ need you to tell me where your partner is."

"I don't have a partner."

Was this a dream? She tugged on the handcuffs, hoping the pain would wake her up.

"Bullshit. Try again."

"Can I ask what I did?" This had to be a dream, nothing made sense.

"A hundred thousand dollars of stolen gold watches were found in your safe, tell me you had nothing to do with that." His words were less muffled now, coming across as dull razor blades over her skin.

Colour left her face and she shook, teetered perilously out of her chair, "I let him, I didn't know but I let him."

"Who?" Razor blade man slammed his hands on the table.

"Neal, Neal Cassidy showed up last week. Father to my son, he said he wanted to get to know his boy." Nausea rolled in her stomach, threatened to sill up and out. "He asked to keep something in my safe and I didn't see the harm. He took off last night and I don't know where he went... "

"If you're lying you'll be in a worse position for harbouring a known fugitive."

"I'm not."

"You better hope so."

"My son, please," She pleaded, swallowing past the bile that rose in her throat.

"You'll have to wait until morning."

She was unceremoniously dumped into a cell, not much bigger than the ones in Storybrooke's station.

She felt anxiety welling up, threatening to force the air out of her lungs and the fight out of her heart. With what fight she had left, she directed her thoughts to her son. For Henry, she needed to stay afloat. She began to catalogue all three hundred and twelve of her favourite children; title, author, year, price, an identifying feature, until her exhaustion brought her fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Henry, you're still here." It was a inane statement as much as a question. Mary Margaret smoothed her full floral skirt and looked around in the rapidly falling darkness for a yellow Volkswagen.<p>

The young boy sat on the steps just outside the doors, shrugging his shoulders in response, "Yeah, my Ma never showed up."

"Have you tried calling her?"

He held up his simple cell phone, designated for emergencies like these. The screen was blank. Dead. "I called her a bunch of times."

"Let's go use the phone in the office, " She guided him back into the dimly lit school, "Can you think of where she might be?"

"She's not at home or at the library and she's not picking up her cell phone."

The secretary had already gone home so the pike-haired brunette stepped behind the desk to try all three numbers again. "Henry, I'm sorry..." She shook her head when not one of the calls picked up.

"It's ok." He shrugged again, "I guess she's been weird ever since my dad came back to town."

"Do you know his number?"

"Yeah!" He brightened considerably and rattled it off.

Large doe-eyes looked up from the phone just moments later, "I'm sorry, but the line has been disconnected."

Two fat tears ran down his face, "He's totally gone then." He sniffled loudly and angrily wiped away any traces of tears. "Hey do you think I could sleep here tonight? There are bean bag chairs in the kindergarten room. That would be so awesome!"

"I'm afraid not." She paused as if bracing herself and knocked on the door behind her, where the words _Principal Mills_ were engraved on the silver nameplate adorning the dark wood.

"What do you want?" She snapped at Mary Margret from bright red lips. Her eyes immediately softened when she saw Henry, "Oh hello, dear."

His teacher spoke timidly, her voice barely audible over the low music that came from inside the principal's office. "Henry's mother didn't manage to come pick him up today, do you think he could stay with you, just for this evening?"

"Have you tried calling?" She didn't bother to hide her less-than-impressed tone.

"Yes, all his mother's numbers as well as his father."

"Hmmm well," The regal woman glanced at the young student dubiously.

"It's just with the baby and all I'm afraid we have no room." Maura Margret admitted, lifting her hands in apology.

"Oh yes, poor little me with a mansion all to myself, I have more than enough room," She countered acerbically.

"I just know how much you..."

She snapped, "You have no right to act like you know me, not anymore."

"Really..." Henry sniffled again, the excitement leaving him, "It's ok, I can sleep in the kindergarten room if no one wants me."

Regina's mask melted away and she replied with a tight smile, "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I would be delighted to have you stay with me."

"No you don't, you're just saying that because I'm sad, you're mad at Mrs. Blanchard and my Mom is missing."

The dark brunette admittedly didn't have an answer to that statement, "Well then, why don't you come stay with me because neither one of us have a choice."

"Ok."

She gathered her purse and coat before locking up behind her.

"Well good day Mary Margaret," She nodded curtly, "Come along Henry."

The short drive back to the mansion on Mifflin street was quiet, nothing but the hum of the car mother and the click from the blinkers. They paused in the front hall, Regina urging him to take off his shoes and hang his school blazer in the closet.

"Why don't you start on your homework while I make us something to eat?"

"What about my Mom?"

"Oh...yes, of course." Her voice shook, rattled from the disruption in her routine. "I... I'll call the Sherriff Station, they should know something."

"Cool, thanks." He trailed after her to the kitchen, marching up to the fridge, "Got any juice?"

She hummed.

"Never mind, found some." He lifted the jug to his mouth and drank directly from it, before promptly beginning his math problems.

She tried reaching the station several times over the course of the evening, before she put the lasagna in the oven, before and after they ate, in the midst of cleaning up, but the line was always busy.

"Henry there's a guest room across from the bathroom upstairs, why don't you brush your teeth and get yourself ready for bed. I'll try the station again."

He hopped off the stool and ran off through the house like he belonged there.

"No running on the stairs," She called automatically after him, before immediately wishing she could take the words back. It wasn't her place.

It was her home, but no not her place. Not today, not like this.

After five tries she made it through, and soft Irish accent mumbled through the phone. "Mills if this isn't important, then please we're in the middle of something."

"I have Henry...Swan in my care, his mother Emma Swan is missing.

"Oh, hold on just a moment." Muffled voices in the background. "Regina, Emma was arrested this afternoon."

"What?"

"She was in the possession of stolen property."

"Oh my." She licked her lips, biding her time, "Where is she now?"

"They took her up to Bangor, we're here trying to locate her partner Neal Cassidy."

"And what about her son?"

"Look were kinda busy right now, as long as he's with you then I'm sure its fine."

"But..." She thought about the boy, trying so hard to be brave but he was still a child who needed his mother.

"We'll know more eventually ok."

Click. The line went dead.

"Bye."

Tomorrow, tomorrow she would and whip them into shape. it may be a small town but there must be some standards, especially when a child was left to fend for himself.

Henry.

She hurried upstairs to check on her charge, only to finding him sitting up against the pillows, sound asleep.

She tucked him in and turned out the light, pausing naturally to press a kiss to his forehead.

In that peaceful moment under pale blue night, she wished to hear laughter filling her house, to have toys scattered about, a fridge full of leftovers and lovers arms to hold her every night. She remembered her once upon a time hopes and dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This prompt took me by surprise and a half - I read it and all of a sudden I have this full story mapped out in my head. Depending on how much people are interested in a longer, more in depth story, or a couple of chapters that fast-forward to a resolution. I'd love to hear what you all think :) Thanks for reading and thanks officialninja for the prompt! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time.**

**Prompt from TheOfficialNinja. **

* * *

><p><span>Two<span>

* * *

><p>Regina woke long before her alarm, excitement and trepidation fluttering in her chest. First things first, she would have to tell Henry what had happened to his mother. That was concerning on one hand but on the other, she was just as worried about getting him ready for school. She was the principal, had been for seven years, and before that she had been at teacher for nearly ten. Being around children was her job and yet she felt completely unprepared.<p>

She felt claws inside of her raking her insides raw. In her job she was confident, on the streets she was polite, but change always terrified her, made her feel insignificant and like the failure she was as a child.

She fell back on routine and order to calm her, to orient her in this new reality.

Hoping a shower would steady her nerves, she turned off the alarm before it sounded and tiptoed into her large, well-lit master bath. Letting the steam engulf her and the water rush over her, she tried to picture Henry's mother. They had never spoken as far as she could remember as they rarely moved in the same circles. She tried to place Henry and with him, his mother. Blonde, she was blonde, with wild unruly curls. She was the town librarian, adored by the children and adults alike. Around the third Wednesday of every month the diner was filled with chatter surrounding the rumours of wine and pot at her book club meetings. She couldn't quite picture her face, she didn't know if she was single or married, or where she lived.

It was strange how you could live in a small town for that long and know next to nothing about a person.

She chided herself as she stepped out onto cool tile, wrapping a towel about herself and shivering despite the soft terry-cloth. It was entirely her fault she was a cold hearted bitch, or so everyone told her.

Cold hearted bitch or no, she still had feelings. She longed for someone to see past her fake smile and really say hello. No one ever did, so as she blow-dried her hair and made up her face, she carefully pulled the mask over her features, wearing it like a shield.

It was still early when she was ready and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for her young charge.

Pancakes.

Every kid loved pancakes.

In movies at least, she wouldn't know what it was like to have someone cook her breakfast, most of all pancakes.

She shuffled through a cookbook and carefully began to mix the ingredients together. The batter in the bowl before her bubbled with a pleasantly sweet odour, she hoped when they were cooked they'd taste just as good as they smelled. The book didn't give her much information on how to cook them, but they always looked so simple when they came to you at a restaurant, it shouldn't be so hard.

Not five minutes later, the fire alarm was going off and she was standing on a stool in an attempt to stop the noise.

Henry slid into the kitchen on socked feet, clad only in boxer shorts and his school t-shirt that he'd slept in. "Woah, are you ok?"

"Yes, dear." She managed, finally resetting the alarm. Returning to the stove, she dumped the charred remains of a pancake into the garbage.

"Ew." He wrinkled his nose at the black mess and the acrid smell that filled the kitchen.

She felt her insides curdle, the threat of failure shaking her to her core, "I...I'm sorry Henry I..."

He just nudged her out of the way, added some butter to the pan and poured some of the remaining batter into three perfect circles.

The young brunette pointed with the spatula, "Look you gotta watch for the batter to bubble around the edges and when it bubbles all around..." He yelped, interrupting himself, "Oh look like that one! Then you gotta flip it." A few minutes later he flipped it from the pan and onto the plate, "There, try it."

She carefully cut off a bite and tucked it in her mouth, chewing hoghtfully. "It's perfect Henry!"

"Thanks!" He flipped the other pancakes onto his own plate before finishing off the rest of the batter with four more pancakes. He made himself right at home, marching to the fridge, "You got syrup?"

"No ...I don't have any I'm afraid." She kicked herself again, you were supposed to have that for pancakes.

"It's cool," He shrugged, pulling strawberry jam from the shelf. "I'll use this." He gulped a large glass of juice and polished off his pancakes so fast he practically inhaled them. "Thanks Miss Mills, that was awesome. Your house is so much cooler than the kindergarten room."

Just like that, the ten-year-old reassured her, threw her failure away. "You're welcome Henry."

"So what happened to my Ma?" He asked, kicking the kitchen counter absentmindedly.

"Oh..." In the morning excitement she'd forgotten that detail. She'd forgotten to formulate a response, something that would provide him with all the details without being overly alarming.

"It's ok you can tell me. Is it really bad, did she run away like my Dad?"

She gasped, "No dear nothing like that. It seems she's been arrested and she's in Bangor at the moment."

"Oh ok." He blinked at her. "What was she arrested for?"

"I'm afraid I don't know any more that what I told you. I thought I would go to the Sherriff station this morning, to find out more."

He jumped up, "Can I come?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Please, it's my mom, you'll tell me everything anyways," He challenged her. "Right?"

"Alright. Run and get dressed and we'll go before school."

He ran past, pausing to wrap his arms around her middle, "Thank you."

The clatter and clamour of children's feet echoed through the large house, like it was meant to be.

* * *

><p>Under the watchful eye of a detective she was granted a call.<p>

She couldn't call home, she couldn't be sure Henry was there. Ganny's? Ruby would have taken Henry in if she'd been there. But Ruby was on the other side of the world.

Shit.

Graham.

He'd been there when she was arrested.

She dialed his cell number from memory, digging her nail into the edge of the table while she waited through the rings. "Graham? Oh thank god. Henry? Where is he? Is he ok?"

He sighed heavily into the phone, "He's fine, he's staying with Regina Mills."

"Who the hell is that?" Her mind raced through her mental directory containing the citizens of Storybrooke, "Waaaait, the principal?"

"Yeah, that's her."

They had spoken exactly once before, when Henry began kindergarten at Storybrooke Prep. Regina had proudly taken them on a tour of the small campus, Henry holding onto her hand and chatting her ear off. She'd followed along in ballet flats with holes in the heels, while Regina marched along in shiny black pumps that showcased muscled calves and a gorgeous ass. She hadn't crossed paths with her since, only seen her across a crowd or in the diner. She seemed to keep to herself, so it surprised her that she would be one to take in a child. "Oh wow ok, he's ok?"

"Yeah, he came in this morning to check up on you. He was in pretty good spirits overall, albeit confused."

Then, only then, did she let out the breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding. "What did you tell him?"

"I explained that you were in Bangor, and they were holding you until they figured everything out."

"Ok, oh ok."

"Let me give you Regina's numbers ok, you should contact her."

"Thanks Graham." She scribbled them down under the ever present glare from the detective.

She was declined a second pass at the phone, instead taken to a dim six by six room to be questioned by the local police, the FBI and by some guys in suits from another two or three letter agency that meant nothing to her. She went over the details over and over, through countless acidic cups of coffee that gave her heartburn and that she chased down by plastic tasting water.

Mostly she just really had to pee.

But she sat under the fluorescent light that made her increasingly nauseas, wondering if she needed to dye her roots again and if they could see her first wrinkles, and answered every question.

"Yes, at age seventeen, Neal and I were together. He ran off when I found out I was pregnant."

"No, I hadn't heard from him in over ten years, until he showed up a week ago and asked to see his son. " She paled visibly, "Shit, shit. He must have been watching me or something...how did he know..." She pounded her hands against her forehead, "Ugh, I'm so stupid."

_Sympathy will get you nowhere Miss Swan, simply state the facts. _Faceless, nameless, men in muted dress shirts and snappy suits took turns prodding her for details. They were indistinguishable, one from the other, they were clones.

She took a deep breath, "Ok, he showed up last Tuesday around dinner and asked meet H-Henry."

"Uh, the next day he asked if I would let him stick a black binder into my safe."

"I didn't ask what it was because it was a little black zippered binder and it's not like my safe is super high tech or anything. I have it just in case, to keep stupid teenagers out, even though it's not that they would know a good book from their own ass."

_Miss Swan._

"Only I know the code, I'm the only one who handles the rare books."

"He just left his stuff there, didn't ask about it the rest of the week, didn't even ask for the code either. He was normal I guess, he hung out with Henry they got along well. He tried to take me to dinner to apologize, like spaghetti bolognaise was going to make up for deserting a pregnant teenager."

"He left late Saturday or early Sunday, I don't really know. Just took all his stuff, didn't even tell Henry he was going. Kid was devastated.

"No I don't know where he is. If I did, I'd kill him for hurting my son."

_Pick your words more carefully Miss Swan, your words can be used against you._

"Shit I didn't think."

"I never looked, why would I? He asked me not to, and I wasn't going to argue after he gave me so much money."

"Oh god," She stopped herself, "I didn't even connect the two. He gave me a check for ten thousand dollars and I assumed it was for Henry."

_Thank you._ The clones stood up, collecting their voice recorders and notebooks.

"That's it? " Heartburn rose with her panicked thoughts, shouldn't they ask her something more? She only just realised the implications of what she'd done herself.

_That's it for now._ They filed out one by one.

I need to speak to my son! I need to get out of here!" She slammed against the table, accenting her words.

Not one of them looked back.

She was left alone in the six by six room with her thoughts and fluorescent lights to keep her company.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhhh thank you all so much for the response to this! I'm super excited for a longer story - I literally can't stop writing scenes for this like a million and a half chapters down the line. There's a lot of setting up in these first few chapters. I'm sorry. I'm trying to post them quickly so that we get sq interactions ;) Thanks againnn xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Prompt from The OfficialNinja.**

* * *

><p><span>Three<span>

* * *

><p>It's after school on Thursday that they're driving inland to Bangor. The two impromptu companions had stumbled through the week without too much trouble. Henry was brimming with independence and affection, immediately fitting himself into her life. Nights were harder, when he didn't have his mother to tuck him in and he'd retreat behind a book, sniffling. She felt incredibly small. She'd hole herself up in her study, spending hours on the phone with Kathryn, who was doing her best to help Emma out of the mess.<p>

"Can I sit in the front seat?"Henry bobbed beside her, an infectious smile filling his round face.

"I'm not sure you should..." She fiddled with the car keys, biding her time.

"C'mon my mom lets me. Plus, " He added conspiratorially, "You'll be lone up there all by yourself."

It was a dreary drive in the dark and she conceded, "All right."

Not five minutes past the _ Welcome to Storybrooke _ sign, he blurted, "I'm hungry."

"It's only a two hour drive."

"But I aaaalways have a snack after school," He whined.

Regina grinned and gestured to her purse on the floor between his feet. " I packed some snacks ."

He groaned when he saw what it was, but nevertheless tucked into a baggie of apple slices, happily chattering about the farms they passed and what it was like to have one. "Say do you like horses, there's like a million at that place."

"Yes actually, I used to ride as a girl."

He wrinkled his nose as if imagining her as a child, he shook his head in disbelief "So would you be able to show me?"

"Show you what dear?"

"How to ride!" He squinted through the gathering dusk, "I mean they look a little big and scary but It would be super cool to be a knight you know?"

"I... " She hadn't been on a horse in years, much less been anywhere near the stables. "When everything calms down, we'll plan on it."

"Cool." He was silent a few more minutes, then piped up again, "Hey you wanna play a game?" Without waiting for an answer, he ploughed on, "I'll go first A. Applebees."

When she didn't speak immediately he prodded at the window, leaving a oily fingerprint on the pristine glass. "You're B, so you have find a sign with B on it."

"Of course. Hmmm... Ahh! Bar Harbour, seventy miles."

"Nice!"

Elation overtook her with his excited approval, she smiled and nodded at him to indicate his turn.

"Ok, C...Country Fair, over there!"

* * *

><p>They drove through the quiet streets, quaint houses and gift shops pressed up against the sidewalk. Trees bursting with new green leaves and white fences reassured her that they were stepping into the American dream rather than a Stephen King novel, like she knew the area was known for. They went directly to the station where they had to sign in, including getting their picture taken, which Henry thought was cool. At last they were taken in to a room with couches, a coffee maker and inexpensive art on the walls.<p>

There, there was Emma, dressed in her normal clothes. Regina breathed a sigh of relief, she hopped that it would be less shocking to see her in this place if she still looked like his mother. She was already protective of the young boy, he'd found a place in the ice cold room that was her heart.

"Henry!"She called, delight erasing all signs of worry from her features.

"Ma!"

He went running into her arms and then she was holding him tightly, picking him up and swinging him around. "Henry, oh god Henry are you ok?"

"Ma," He wiggled away from her embrace, "I'm totally fine and Regina is super cool, but can we go home now?"

She glanced up, mouthing _thank you_¸ then back to her son, "Sweetie no I'm sorry, I'm not coming home remember."

"I know, Regina told me,...I just hoped she was wrong."

The blonde shook her head sadly, "Sorry kid, we'll spend as much time as we can together this weekend ok."

"Sure!"

Emma could barely keep her eyes off her son as they sank down on the couch together. She smoothed his hair back, unable to help herself, and he shrugged her off with an eye roll. Some things never changed, no matter how crazy life got, there was comfort in little constants.

"Hey Miss Mills," Emma glanced up with a sincere smile, that went right through Regina's Miss Mills shield. There had only been one person before who'd been able to do that, to really say hello. She felt it to her soul, an magnetic tug in her heart.

"Thank you so much for bringing him up." The blonde gestured to the couch beside them, "Wanna come sit?"

"I..." Confusion and residual panic at a new situation rose the hairs on her arms. She hadn't thought this far. She could leave them go to the motel, but two sets of wide eyes stared at her, fearfulness pleading for her to stay. She was never truly needed like this anymore, she was always ordering people about before melting into the woodwork and hiding in her personal life. "Why don't I see about getting us something to eat?"

"Thank you," Gratefulness that went deeper than the food swam in the depths of Emma's deep green eyes.

She came back to find mother and son exactly as she'd left them, holding on to each other and chatting at a speed she never would have thought possible until four days ago. She left their food on the low coffee table and looked for a place to sit by herself. But they urge her to sit with them, Henry regaling his mother with Regina's pancake mess.

When Henry is finally able to stop talking, it's because he's fallen asleep. Emma covers him with his coat and motions to Regina to follow her. They stand just outside the door, so she can keep an eye on him, but her attention is entirely on the brunette. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Henry. I know it was totally crazy and everything for you to get all caught up in this, don't worry I'm trying to find someone to look after him...but...god I'm so stupid..."

"Don't say that."

"I'm so alone." She shook, clutching her arms about herself.

Regina patted her arm with what she hoped was comfort, but she returned her hand to her side just as quickly. She tried again with words, "The people of Storybrooke love you."

Emma shook her head, her hair tumbling out of the messy bun, "They love my books, my library, my pot."

The older woman smirked, "So it is true."

She saw the blonde take a deep breath, her vision focusing once more, the teasing comment had grounded her in some way.

"Sometimes," Emma winked. " But I have very few true friends, I prefer to spend time with Henry or looking for books you know? I've got Ruby and that's about it. She's off with lemurs or something at the moment and I couldn't ask Granny to take him, not when she's already dealing with the diner by herself. And that's it, that's all I've got."

"Any family? "

"No. " Green eyes flashed with silver and she replied sharply, "No family."

"So then what will happen to Henry ?" She'd breached the subject with Kathryn during one of their late night conversations, but she'd been told that only Emma could decide at this point.

"They'll try and find a foster family in Storybrooke and if not, then he'll stay at a home near the state prison. "

"You sound pretty sure that you'll be going away." Kathryn wouldn't divulge the details, again telling to ask Emma.

Emma nodded with resignation, "I'll plead guilty tomorrow to possession of the watches so that I don't have to wait for a trial. What's more, I won't be taking the chance at being pulled into more, or getting charged with something else."

"You're not going to fight for your son? "

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you try and prove your innocence?" Regina felt sure, that if she was given such a gift as having a son, she'd fight tooth and nail to stay out of prison, not dance right in.

"Look Regina, I could fight for years but I just don't have the money and in the end I could be dumped with a lot more than what I have now. I could lose Henry forever. Kathryn and I discussed this, she and I both agree the best course of action. I'll plead guilty because I am guilty for possession but that's it. I'll get like a year or whatever and then it'll be over. "

"But..."

"No Regina." She snapped, "You don't understand. Neal is part of something big, like really big. That's why they won't even let me out of here because they don't want me talking to him. So I'm here, I'll be going straight to jail and that's fine. I was just a pawn for a single move in his game. I'm already being punished and I don't want to be punished for more shit that I didn't do. So don't tell me I'm not fighting for my son, because this is how I'm fighting. I'm ending this now. Right now."

"I'm sorry." The words sounded hollow and meaningless. What do you say to such an outpouring of emotion and devastating truths.

Then Emma begins to cry, her shoulders slumping as she attempts to hold herself together. A sob wracks her body, then another and another.

At a total loss, Regina fell back on instinct and pulled her into an embrace. Emma's arms are trapped between them, they're still wrapped around herself, but she's relaxing into Regina's arms and crying into her shoulder.

Emma's tears fall silver on her black blazer.

* * *

><p>While they wait for Emma to be done they wander through the downtown streets, limp with exhaustion and dripping with humidity. Lunch is quiet, at a small diner that is reminiscent of home. They turn to the outlet stores to occupy their afternoon, though Henry isn't one for shopping and neither is Regina for that matter. She enjoys clothes, she enjoys nice clothes, but she likes to go into a store, knowing exactly what she wants and she's in and out in less than half an hour. No fuss.<p>

They quickly find themselves in L.L. Bean. watching the fish tank for their entertainment. Henry took a half-hearted picture inside a bubble that gives him a fisheye view of the beautifully coloured fish but then he's sitting with Regina again, staring aimlessly.

"Would you like anything?"She gestured behind them at the racks of jackets and fleece.

"No thanks. Is my ma done yet?"

She checked her phone for what felt like the hundredth time, and shook her head, "I'm sorry Henry, Kathryn said she'd text me when they were finished."

"Ok."

Their attention returned to the fish.

When the phone vibrates in her pocket, it startles them both.

Emma explains the situation to him as best she can, before a uniformed officer offers to take the downtrodden boy on a tour of the station. Regina is left waiting, feeling so out of place, all gangly limps and gap teeth. But she can't leave, she feels like she'd supposed to be here.

Emma finds her later, tapping her on the shoulder, "I go Sunday, I... I'd like to spend tomorrow with Henry. I don't know if maybe you or Kathryn can pick him up or... Oh my god is it alright if he even stays with you, I mean it seems to be working out so far..."

"Emma, I'd like to foster Henry ."

That stops the frantic babbling. "why

"You said it yourself, you have no one else," She ducked her head, "And he reminds me of someone."

"You had a kid?"

"No I suppose he reminds me of myself, my younger self, and of my dreams." She cleared her throat, crossed her legs, and continued in a more business-like fashion. "I thought he might like to stay in school with his friends, that he wouldn't have to go to a home."

The bonded nodded, "Yeah he'd like that and I wouldn't want him out there in that scary stupid world like I was either." She paused, "Can you even do that? Foster him I mean? Like you're not in the system right?"

"I'm not no...but It's Storybrooke, things can move quickly if need be." Gold owed her a favour or two that wouldn't go a miss at a time like this.

"Ok. " She took her hand briefly, "I should ask him though ok?"

"Of course." Regina pulled her hand away, tucking it in her pocket.

"Hey Henry," They found him behind a desk, watching a detective show off his computer.

"Yeah."

"You remember what's going to happen?"

He nodded, without taking his eyes from the screen, "Yeah you're going to jail for ten month and then you'll come home. Just because Neal was mean... I wish he'd never come back. "

"Hey me too kid, but we can't wish away the past. For now, how would you like to live with Miss Mills."

He scowled, only then acknowledging his mother. "Why can't I live at home by myself? I'm old enough. I can cook and put myself to bed, I'll do my homework and brush my teeth twice a day, I promise. "

"You're ten kid, it's against the law."

"No one has to know." He looked at the detective for support, but the balding man shook his head.

"Regina has offered you a place to stay but it's up to you, we can try and find someone else in town or you'll move closer to where I am."

He shrugged, "Regina's cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He hopped off the desk and gave a little wave over his shoulder on his way to check out the fingerprint process.

"Wow ok."

They returned to the couches while Emma frantically made plans, "Well Kathryn already has all my paperwork, god it's been a crazy week. You guys are friends right, she'll help you with the process. There's a lot to do in order to be a formal foster parent, they'll dig into everything... I mean are you sure you want to."

"I'm sure. "

"Thank you." Emma took her hand again.

This time Regina didn't pull away.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining that Sunday morning when they were saying their farewells in the now familiar break room at the station.<p>

"I guess this is it then..." Emma handed Henry her red leather jacket, "Keep it safe for me ok?"

He shrugs it on, drowning in its bulk, "I promise"

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too Ma."

"Ten months will fly by," She put all the enthusiasm she could muster into her words.

"I doubt it."

"Just you wait, kiddo. You take care of Regina for me ok? She's never had a kid and I hear she burns pancakes."

A small smile shone through the tears, "I will."

"Bye kid."

"Bye Ma."

They clung to each other, in a fierce final embrace. Over his shoulder Emma gave her a watery smile, "Thank you again Regina, for everything. Let me know if there are any problems with the documents.. .or I guess I'll call you, when I get that all sorted out."

"Of course dear. We'll come visit on the weekend ok?"

"Thanks, I'll look forward to it." She set Henry away from her and gave a little wave. "Ok."

Mother and son burst into tears, faces crumpling identically.

Henry cried all the way home, hunched under his mother's jacket and when they pulled up at the mansion, he ran straight to the guest room. She let him be, coming in only to leave soup and a grilled cheese sandwich on his bedside table. He didn't acknowledge her presence then, but when she came to say goodnight it was gone.

She was principal, highly respected in the community, always paid her taxes on time, maintained her car, she was in control and she liked it that way. But she wasn't needed, she wasn't important, she was completely obsolete. Only with him had she felt like she had a place in this world, and since he'd been gone, she'd drifted away into simply existing. Henry was under her care now, Emma needed her, Henry needed her, they wanted her in their lives. It threw her out of control and while she was terrified of failing, but it was also right, it was the first thing that felt right in years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you hate me as much as I hate myself for the horrible way I messed with the legal system in order to set up the story like I wanted. I'm sorry if it puts you off the story, nooo hard feelings if you're running away. After this chapter however I promise not to touch the legal system again! It's all Swan Queen and Swan-Mills interactions from here on in :) Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time. **

**Prompt from TheOfficialNinja.**

* * *

><p><span>Four<span>

* * *

><p>Her first day at the Maine Correctional Centre was like a fucked up first day of school, with all the novelty and none of the excitement.<p>

Emma had always enjoyed school, maybe she'd been a weird kid, but that was the truth. Getting ready for the first day was thrilling because she had a chance to start over. She always hoped that this would be the best year of her life. On that first day there was always a new notebook and a fresh pencil that smelled of cedar and carbon. She'd sharpen it and sharpen it until the point was perfect, not too sharp to puncture the pages, but not too dull that her words were too blurry and don't look serious enough.

The school day is an escape from the handfuls of families she churns through. The book she hides behind her desk is an escape from it all. The school days couldn't be long enough, she was safe, warm and content.

The prison's version of a secretary, she's not sure what they're called, asks her to strip instead of asking for her name. She gives her a soft grey uniform instead of giving her a caramel from her desk. She shows her who her counsellor is, a cross between a homeroom teacher and a guidance counsellor. She takes her to her unit, her homeroom, and shows her to her bunk. Her bunk is her home for the next ten months like her desk at school is her home for months at a time. Instead of carving small initials in the bottom left hand corner like she always does at a new desk, she makes her bed with careful instructions from her classmates.

Prisonmates?

The lunch bell rings.

That's the same.

She stands in line without saying a word and eats her food alone.

Definitely the same.

The next day a classmate mumbled the weekly schedule to her, adding warnings in appropriate places. Monday to Friday she'd been assigned to the library, thank god.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

The books might have footprints and suspicious stains on them, but to feel their weight in her hands is like coming home. She shelved the books in near silence the entire day. There are a few other girls working in there, haphazardly putting books back on the shelf, and so she follows along and puts them in the right places. She finds old friends on those shelves, running her hand over their spine in greeting. She sees some new friends as well, they make a date for Sunday morning over coffee.

Three hundred monotonous days, keeping to herself, escaping in books, then she could go home to Henry. Unlike school, there was an end in sight, there was a promise of a happy ending.

* * *

><p>Regina was up before her alarm again, the cheerful sun coming in the window giving her pause as she remembers the emotional ride the past few days had been. Hurriedly she tiptoed down the hall and pushes open the guest room door, wincing when the hinges squeak. The boy is curled on his side, face smooth in sleep, looking serene and peaceful for the first time in days.<p>

She eased the door shut again and went to grab her phone to send a quick e-mail to her vice-principal, letting him know he was in charge for the day. Sydney Glass was a weak snivelling snake of a man who would do just about anything for her, with little appreciation for the actual position he would be taking.

Grateful for some downtime herself, she pulled on a robe and settled in the living room with a good cup of coffee and the Storybrooke mirror. She sighs as she takes the first sip, the dark liquid is rich and full bodied. It's so flavourful and so unlike the coffee she'd been drinking in Bangor, that she takes hers second cup black to fully appreciate the warm spicy flavour.

Henry padded downstairs a little after nine, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he plunks down on the couch beside her.

"Good morning dear, how did you sleep?"

"Ok I guess." He glanced puzzled at the mantle clock, "Why didn't you wake me?"

She folded the newspaper in her lap and grins conspiratorially over at him, "I thought perhaps we could play hooky today."

His eyes snapped open, "But you're the principal."

She chuckled softly, "Yes, but since I am the boss, I can play hooky if I want to."

"Awesome."

They made pancakes again together, sprinkling some frozen blueberries into the mix as an extra treat. As she does the dishes later she mentions, "Why don't we get a game we can play?"

"You have games," He asked incredulously, gazing around the stark kitchen.

"I believe there are some in the attic from when I was a girl," She pointed up the stairs, "The attic door is at the end of the hall."

"Cool!" Henry scrambled of the stool and bounded up the stairs. There's a thud at the top when he stumbles and falls but then he's scampering down the hall.

For just a second, Regina looks over to where Daniel would have been sitting, to smile and say _look Daniel, there's a child in the house, imagine if it had been ours. _ But there is no one occupying his spot, no cup of milky coffee and no pen and crossword puzzle sitting on the counter. She turned to put the plates away, bringing her focus back to the present.

A grubby Henry returned moments later with a dusty box in his arms and streaks of dirt across his cheek. "I found monopoly!"

It was one of the few games her mother had allowed as a child, a toy that could teach greed, stealthy transactions and managing money to come out on top.

The two settled on the living room floor in their PJs and begin marching their metal pieces about the board, collecting faded money and rainbow coloured properties.

Their only snag comes when Henry landed himself in jail, he grew quiet and Regina doesn't know quite how to tackle the situation. How she wished that Emma's extensive library held a book on _How to Foster a near Stanger's child while they are in Prison. _

"My Ma is like really in jail now?"

"Yes, she is." She ran her thumbnail along the edge of her park place card, feeling the uncomfortable need to fidget.

"What do you think it's like?"

"I can't say I really know Henry, but it's minimum security which means for the most part your mother is very free."

"Except she'd in jail."

"Well...yes..." Her hand slipped and the card skidded across the carpet.

"I wish she had a get out of jail free card or she could roll doubles."

"Henry..."

"I know," He shrugged and picked up the dice, "It doesn't work that way."

It didn't take long for Regina to render the boy totally bankrupt, her own money piled in a faded rainbow of bills. "All right!" She exclaimed, wagging the final property in the air. Then she sobered, was she allowed to win or was she supposed to let him win? Her cheers trailed off and she glanced at the boy who was frantically lifting the board and checking beneath his knees in search of anything he had left.

He grinned when he looked up and launched himself at her, tiny hands tickling her sides, "You beat me Regina and now you have to pay!"

She was stunned at first but then his infectious giggles and incessant tries soon had her laughing freely. She retaliated after some hesitation poking his side and reaching for his feet.

"Mercy! Marcy!" He panted, "Regina stop!" He clutched his arms about his middle, laughing still as he tried to catch his breath.

She sat back on her heels, flushed and relaxed, feeling like she'd passed a test. Daniels ghost would tell her she was pining for the past, but today she felt like she was working for the future, Emma and Henry's.

That jolted her memory and she quickly began to put the pieces away, "Oh Henry, I thought you might like to get some more of your things from home."

He sighed and flung and arm over his eyes, "Do I have to?"

"Of course not, I just thought you might like some toys or books and some other clothes."

"Are you sure it's ok? It's not stealing? " He sat up then, eyes darting, "I don't want you to go to jail too, then I'd be all alone."

"Oh no dear! It's perfectly alright, I promise." She stood up, "I'm going to get dressed and I'll be right back."

"Ok, I do want to get the sixth Harry Potter book. But Regina do I have to get dressed."

She thought for a moment and then grinned, "Not if you don't want to."

"Yes!" The small brunette pumped his fist in the air and bolted to the hall closet to find his sneakers.

Regina felt a sense of calm wash over her as they entered Emma's tiny apartment, it's impossibly cluttered but with items that could only hold deep memories. Warm colours are used to paint the walls, and in cushions and rugs that have seen better days. It's by no means a castle, but it's an oasis just the same. She can see the blonde, curled up on the couch with a book in her lap, surrounded by vibrance. They pack a few bags with clothes and another with toys and books.

They're just leaving when Henry stops her, "wait"

He runs back and uses a plastic Finding Nemo cup to water a limp plant on the windowsill. "Ok cool."

He has time to complete his homework and put away his things while she makes dinner. Afterwards, they watch a movie together, superheroes of course, and Henry falls asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The week is full of getting to know each other and their new routine. Henry adapts quickly and is never afraid to point out what he wants. His confidence in their arrangement spills over onto Regina and she eagerly takes on her new role. Navigating the twists and turns isn't easy, the years of battling to perfection make the transition difficult, but she has the greatest cheerleaders from the Swan family. They make her feel like her best is better than perfect.<p>

The next morning she made him lunch, carefully cutting the sandwich along the diagonal and the apple into slices. She makes a mental note to get a lunch box but she uses a paper bag for today.

He arrives back in the kitchen in his uniform and glances over at the bag, "Uh is that for me? Ma usually gives me money?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Regina fumbled for her purse.

He peeked in the bag and waved her off, "It's cool I'll take this... Oh man a cookie! Awesome!"

On Wednesday she was halfway home when she realised that she'd forgotten to collect Henry from his afterschool basketball practice. She went rushing back to find him sitting at the steps of the school, reading.

"Oh Hey Regina, shh this part is important."

"Hello Henry."

He barely took his gaze from the page as he walked to the car and slid into the front seat.

Thursday, he waited patiently in silence at the door to her study for who knows how long before she realised he was there. She longed to sink behind her desk and chide herself for negligence, but he bounded right in and plopped his spelling words on her desk.

"Can you quiz me?"

"I... sure."

He tucked his legs up on one of the large upholstered chairs and puts his hands over his eyes, as if it would help him concentrate.

On Friday morning he's watching her make pancakes and kicking his legs against the counter. Instead of grating her nerves, she finds it comforting, a steady reminder that she's doing something good.

"You know you don't have to make pancakes every day."

She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she hadn't done anything wrong, even though it felt like a stab. "Oh no?"

"Nope, Ma usually gives me cereal during the week and then we make a big breakfast on the weekends. She likes the extra time to sleep in, you can sleep in too."

He studied her eyes carefully and she knew the dark purple smudges weren't hidden by any amount of makeup.

"I... thank you Henry."

"It's cool you're like super important and stuff."

* * *

><p>Saturday morning he slid into he kitchen, crashing into the panty cupboards, "Regina! Regina, we get to go see my Ma right!"<p>

"We do, we'll drive up after breakfast."

In the car he's too excited to ask about snacks or play a game ,instead he asks every so often, "We're going to see my Ma right?"

"Yes dear."

They pull into the gravel lot in front of a low brick building, with high wire fences spreading out around it. He skipped beside Regina on the way inside, "We get to see my Ma right?"

"Yes in just a few minutes."

"They'll let me take this in right?" Henry had a science test clutched in his hands, and its soggy from the long drive in his grasp.

"I don't know Henry, we'll have to see how it works."

"Ok, but I can still see my Ma right?"

"Of course."

They're at last ushered into what looks like a Storybrooke elementary classroom except for the guards stationed around them.

_You get two hugs, one on the way in and one on the way out. _

Henry doesn't need to be told twice, he ran towards his mother, his skinny arms wrapping around his waist. "Hi Ma I missed you but Regina is totally cool we even played hooky on Monday, that's what she calls skipping, and look I still got an A on my science test."

"Woah woah kid, let's start at the beginning."

He doesn't seam too fazed by the grey uniform she's sporting, content to slide around in the shiny silver seats attached to the table and tell her everything. "So on Monday, I guess she thought I was kinda sad, and I was but it's ok. Well, we didn't go to school. I got to stay in my PJ's the whole day."

"Isn't she the principal?"

"That's what I said, but then she said she's the boss."

"That's true." She winked at the brunette, "So did miss fancy pants stay in her PJ's all day."

Regina blushed, "Until we went outside, yes I did."

As Henry babbled on Emma's gaze stayed on the older woman, her piecing green eyes undressing her and studying her as if she was imagining her in her nightwear.

Henry tugged on his mother's sleeve, "Oh and guess what, I got an A plus on my science test."

"Nice job kid!"

"And guess what Regina is super cool, she's been making me pancakes all week"

"Aw thank you, you don't have to do that," Emma's genuine smile warms the room.

"Yeah I know I told her that too, because she's like a superhero and she probably needs more sleep than like normal people so we got cocco puffs and fruit loops and captain crunch at the supermarket afterschool yesterday."

Emma cleared her throat, "Henry you know better." She glanced at the brunette, "I'm sorry, he knows better."

She'd bitten her tongue, it wasn't her place to suggest less sugary cereals. She wanted his transition into having a mother in prison to be as seamless as possible.

"Yeah but..."

She shook her head, "You know you're only allowed that much sugar on special occasions. I say normal cereal and I'm sure Regina would say the same thing."

Regina nodded.

Emma brushed a curl behind her ear when it fell across her face and tickled her nose. "It's the same thing as when Ruby or Granny babysit you, you follow their rules."

"But Maaaa."

"Sorry kid, Regina is taking care of you, you gotta follow her rules."

"What if her rules are stupid."

"Then you use your words, talk about it with her and with me, but she can still have the final say ok?"

"Fineeee"

"And I wouldn't use the word stupid ok I don't think she'll like it," Emma glanced over at her.

She shook her head.

"Fineeee."

"Apologize to Regina."

He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Emma's trained look.

"I'm sorry Regina."

"Thank you Henry." She accepted the apology as she wondered if the _mother _look was something you learned or something that you innately were gifted with when you gave birth to a child.

_Time's up. _

"Aright kid , I'll see you next week."

He groaned dramatically, but quickly started towards the door, "Bye Ma"

"Henry, don't I get a hug?

He cocked his head at Regina, "Nope you get two hugs. Remember I gave you one when I came in so now it's Regina's turn." He leaned forward, cupped his hands around his mouth, and in a stage whisper said, "I don't want her to feel left out."

So Regina stepped into the blonde's outstretched arms and time stops as she relaxes for just a moment. She smells like fresh soap and laundry detergent, it's warm and comforting and Regina feel so at home in her arms, even surrounded by beige walls of a prison. Then the guard clears his throat, and the moment is broken.

Emma's eyes are twinkling when they leave, instead of glistening with tears, her cheeks flushed with happiness, instead of red with anger.

They both carry the memory of the hug with them for days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading lovelies! Also uh all my prison knowledge is from orange is the new black sorry I'm not sorry :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time. **

**Prompt from TheOfficialNinja**

* * *

><p><span>Five<span>

* * *

><p>"Hi Regina, I'm bored."<p>

"Emma?" Regina's heart beat quickened noticeably and gripped the mug of tea in her hands, the ceramic almost but not quite burning her skin.

The blonde snorted with laughter, "Yeah, who else would call you from Maine Correctional Centre."

"That would be a long list."

There was a pause at the other end of the line and then an echoing cackle though the line, "Oh god Regina, you made a joke. I didn't think that was your style. "

"I can be quite funny if I choose."

The inmate continued to giggle, leaning against the beige painted concrete wall for support.

"You're bored, so you thought you'd interrupt my work day?" There was no irritation in her voice, in fact a slow smile began to melt across her features.

"Yeup, so what did you guys do last night?"

"Henry did his homework, I made us dinner and then Henry watched half of the basketball game."

"He watched TV on a school night?"

"Oh I'm sorry, is that not ok?" Her fingers tapped nervously against her mug.

"Oh no its cool, I'm just surprised. He lost that privilege in our house because he wouldn't listen when I said it was time to turn it off."

"I'll keep that in mind, but he was very punctual."

The blonde let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad. You really are pretty cool Regina."

"I'm...Thank you."

"Oh, speaking of cool..." Emma trailed off, her laughter once again getting the better of her.

The principal waited patiently, leaning back in her chair, as a sort of happiness bubbled in her chest. Maybe it was infectious laughter or maybe it was companionable conversation in the middle of an otherwise dull day, but it _was_ warmth, trickling through her veins and filling her with light.

Emma finally gained control of her words, "Ok Regina, you you'll never guess what happened yesterday?"

After a lengthy pause Regina whispered, "What?"

"My roommate like swaggers up to me, I mean she's tiny, like really tiny but she's got swag-"

"Swagger? Like a cowboy?"

That stumps her, "Hmm, I don't know? I guess so? But in like not really...anyways she like walks up to me, thumps me on the back and says _Don't worry Emma, I told everyone that you're off limits._ I was like, off limits for what?"

Regina nodded into the phone, though there was no one to see her.

"So then she said, _you can let your wife know that no one will touch you, we won't mess with a family like that."_

"You're married?" Her heart sank, confusion settling over her, squashing her happiness. Where was the wife, and why wasn't she looking after Henry? What was Regina doing in this mess? She was sent into a whirlwind of panicked thoughts.

"No silly, they think you're my wife. "

"Me?"

"Yes you, they saw you and Henry come visit. A bunch of girls came over later and said we were really cute, they wanted to know how we met and what our first date was like and what you wore to the wedding." She was laughing hysterically again, the phone banging against the wall in her excitement, "It was so sweet and I was trying so hard not to laugh."

"I...I'm sorry."

"No, thank you Regina. I'm glad I don't have to worry about my virtue."

"Well then, I'm honoured."

"You are?"

"I would be very lucky to be married to someone like you."

"Are you crazy, I'm a criminal. Baby, I'm the one that hit the jackpot, you're super cool and super hot," She teased in a sing song voice.

Regina blushed then, her neck to her ears, turning a fiery red and her toes curling in her shoes. "Thank you dear," She replied, for what was the appropriate answer. Nobody, not even Daniel had ever called her _hot_.

Emma was unfazed by it all, ploughing forward, "So anyway, I just thought it was hilarious and I wanted to say thank you wifey for coming to visit, it means a lot."

"You're welcome dear."

"So I'll see you guys this weekend?"

"Of course."

"Cool, talk to you later."

"Bye now."

She leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of her now cold tea, and a seed of warmth and happiness blossomed in her belly. Everything was changing in her simple little world, and terrifying and unsettling as it may be, perhaps she would have a friend.

Or a wife.

In her dreary office, she laughed aloud, letting her feelings soar freely.

* * *

><p>It was raining that Saturday when they came to visit, but what would usually made for a dreary impediment to a weekend was in fact rather comforting. The dark clouds beyond the window cast a shadow in the room, softening the harsh fluorescent lights. The pitter patter of rain drops was a calming soundtrack over the bustling sounds of the prison.<p>

Regina shook her head with frustration, "They're finding more and more on your Mr. Neal Cassidy every day. It's a rather large mess."

"He is not my anything." Emma protested.

"Yes of course, I only mean-"

"It's cool," The blonde interrupted, "Does this mean they caught him?"

"No, far from it I'm afraid. It seems like every state is looking for him."

"Even Alaska," Henry piped up.

"Wow." The blonde's already pale skin turned a pasty green.

"It's alright Emma, you're safe now. You can't be pulled into his mess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

As Emma and Henry began to chat, Regina was finally able to study the woman before her for the first time since they'd met. She was no longer impeded by legal business of legalities or navigating the newness of the prison system as she'd had to the week before. She was able to simply watch the joy and happiness that emanated from every quirk of an eyebrow to the way she leaned against the table to hear her son better.

Even in the dull prison garb, she was a vibrant woman, with big blonde curls and an even bigger smile. She was in fact rather beautiful, the sort of beauty that crept up on you. Her pale skin shone despite the dark circles under her eyes. Intense green eyes glittered beneath dark eyelashes and stood out against her pale complexion and delicate features. Her features were soft and her expression sweet, nothing too distinctive, but she could light up room. She was captivating, her eyes, her voice, her lips, they tugged you in until when you looked at her sweet face you saw only beauty, intense beauty.

When she leaned forward, Regina could see a smattering of freckles and a quarter sized white scar on her chest. She wondered how she'd gotten it, if she'd been a clumsy child or if there was a deeper pain hidden behind her cheerful exterior.

"Regina said we could get paint and stuff on the way home today, so that I can have a real room at her house and it'll feel more like home. Right Regina?"

The brunette shook herself from her reverie, putting her mask into place. "That's right."

"That's nice of you, but you know you don't need to spend money on him, he'll be fine." Emma sent her son a warning look.

"It's a can of paint Miss Swan, don't worry. Money is not a problem for me."

"I don't want your charity." This time, the warning was directed at Regina, a spark of fire dancing in emerald eyes.

"It's not charity," She retorted, insulted that her gesture could be construed as such.

Henry had been glancing back between the two of them like he was watching a tennis match before he decided enough was enough, "It's cool mom, I'm gonna get blue paint because Mary Margaret gave me glow in the dark stars to put on my ceiling and I want it to look like a sky."

Regina bit her lip, fighting to hide her grimace at his teachers name. She couldn't very well drag Henry into her feud and had let him accept the package of stickers. "I want him to feel happy and at home while he's with me." She lowered her voice, "I wouldn't want him to feel unwanted or a bother."

"I understand, I know what it's like." Emma gasped and nodded, turning to watch the raindrops, in search of a distraction from her racing thoughts.

In all honestly she was mostly protesting because she was jealous of her son. She was jealous of a ten year old, because he was going to get his own room. She'd never had her own room as a foster child, not until she'd had Henry had she had her own place and even then she'd been sharing with the kid. She thought herself a horrible person for blaming her son for her lack of privacy and even more for being jealous now.

It was true in past few years she'd been hoping for someone to share her room again, someone on the romantic side. She longed for a soft warm body beside her at night and someone to share her days with. For a brief moment, she imagined the petite brunette curled up beside her and making the pancakes for breakfast, but shook the thought quickly from her mind. The change in boundaries was messing with her.

She had a roommate now of course, but it wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She took her gaze from the window, "Thank you Regina. It's a really nice gesture, I'm sure he'll feel better. "

Turning to her son, she nodded her approval, "That'd be cool kid, take a picture of it when you're done so you can show me?"

"Yeah!"

Emma noticed Regina nibbling on her lip, her brow furrowed and eyes darting. "Hey Henry why don't you go see if you can get us something from the vending machine?"

"Cool," He scampered off, stopping on the way to chat up the guard as only a ten year old could do.

"The weekends are hard on him, I hope this project also helps to keep his mind busy. " Regina admitted, her worrying thoughts spilling out. She murmured, "He doesn't have any friends?"

The blonde shook her head, "Not especially, no. I feel that it's my fault because I don't see anyone except maybe Ruby. I'm happy to stay in on a Friday night with my books."

"It's not your fault dear, I was only curious. He enjoys his books as you do."

"You don't think he's like too lonely?"

"He doesn't appear to be picked on at school and Mary Margaret assured me that he gets along very well with his classmates. If he wanted to join I'm sure he'd have no troubles."

"Hmmm."

"I'm sorry to worry you miss Swan, I merely wanted to make sure I wasn't keeping him from anything."

"You're the best," She reached for her hand, brushing her thumb over the veins visible on her wrist.

_No touching, _ The guard ordered, and they sprang apart.

"Thank you, Regina."

"Thank you for what?" Henry returned , tearing open the bag of chips and offering them to the two women before stuffing a huge handful into his mouth

"Thank you for taking such good care of you."

"Mphm, yeah." He mumbled.

In unison, Regina and Emma chastised, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

He just grinned happily, basking in the glow of the attention, almost like he had two moms.

Regina took her hug at the end of the visit as she had the week before, appreciating the way Emma's hands fell to the small of her back for the few seconds they stood in the embrace. They were warm, her skin tingled beneath her blazer.

Once in the car and outside the gate, Henry piped up, "Hey Regina, remember that my Ma said I also had to take care of you."

Her heart stuck in her throat, "Don't worry Henry, I'm alright on my own."

"No you're not," He shook his head defiantly, "You were lonely, I could tell." He leaned over towards her, grinning manically, "You know what else I can tell?"

"What dear?" She asked, wondering what mischief he was cooking up.

"You're going to be too tired to cook dinner tonight after the looong drive home and we get the paint and stuff," He announced.

"Is that so?" She hid her smile by checking her mirror's with more purpose than what might be necessary.

"Yes, I think I need to take you to Granny's."

She laughed aloud then, he was frighteningly insightful and wonderfully sneaky. "You just want the Saturday meatloaf dinner because Granny makes pudding for dessert."

He shrugged noncommittally and looked out the window.

"Alright, we'll get paint and go to Granny's."

"Yes!" He pumped his fist and punched on the radio.

It was still tuned in to the oldies station they'd listened to on the way up and Henry crooned in his high pitched voice "In the middle of the niiiiight."

She joined in a softer alto, approving heartily of the musical education Emma had given her son. "In the middle of the niiight."

Their cheerful singing chasing away the rain and the heaviness that remained from the visit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading! I'll play with the pacing through Emma's stint in prison, I certainly won't be covering each and every week. Please feel free to let me know any comments or criticisms or anything you want to see :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of One Upon a Time. **

**Prompt from TheOfficialNinja.**

* * *

><p><span>Six<span>

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, their days fell into a familiar rhythm of school and visits to the correctional centre on the weekends. The days grew warmer, the leaves flourished, bringing colour to brighten the long drives inland.<p>

With every warm day that passed, the sun pushing it's way past the mist, and the smiling boy that slid into the kitchen every morning, a little light began to seep into her life and into her heart. She'd been in the darkness for so long. It had been comfortable, safe and easy to hide in solitude, in mourning. With two bright lights filling her days and pulling her to the surface with every twist and turn, the darkness was no longer the easier route to take. Sometimes she felt much more comfortable to open herself up and let it all in. Sometimes turned into often and always was a seductive option.

Like clockwork Emma called everyday around eleven while Regina was a school, and Regina would settle in with her cup of tea. Emma would always ask what kind she had picked that day before launching into a story about the travesty that was prison food.

Today Emma's breakfast had been cream of wheat, supposedly given to them as a treat. She'd laughed it off, explaining how horrible it really was. Her voice rose with excitement, "But! But, but, but there was brown sugar on the top! I ate the whole spoonful first, it was awesome! There was also grapefruit...with sugar!"

"I see where your loyalty lies," The brunette teased.

"It was heaven," Emma admitted. "I'm curious, what do you even have for breakfast?"

She'd never had this with anyone, getting to know them, all the little things that made them tick. She was brimming with happiness, sharing her day to day with someone, details that no one should care about, but Emma did. A warm fire settled in her stomach, Emma was always vibrating with curiosity over the tiniest details. "Well now have cereal with Henry."

"And before?" The younger woman prodded.

"I'd have coffee."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Emma hummed with genuine interest, "You drink coffee for breakfast, but you drink tea at eleven."

"That would be correct." She took a careful sip then, the flavour warm vanilla hazelnut flavour bursting on her tongue.

"You're a complicated woman Regina Mills," Her teasing voice dropped lower, warm and intimate.

The older woman paused, unsure of how to take the statement.

Emma chuckled, "I like the challenge."

Regina's heart jumped in her throat, her hands shaking on her mug. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Click, click, click. Thud, thud, thud, thud. Silence. Click, click, click.<p>

Then it repeated again, and again.

Once you notice a sound, once you notice that it repeats, you can't help but wait for it to strike again. Sometimes it's soothing, sometimes when it's something like the roar of the ocean, the sound is what you hold onto and relaxes you when nothing else can. Other times a noise grates on you, and every nerve, every sense, is tensed and waiting for it to strike again, until it's all you can focus on.

Click, click, click. Thud, thud, thud, thud. Silence. Click, click, click.

She tried to listen to the woosh of the leaves outside her window, but she felt irritation boiling under her skin.

Regina rose from her chair, her legs stiff from sitting for so long. She shook them, feeling the blood begin to flow again and her calves tingle with pins and needles. She wandered through the kitchen and the living room in search of the incessant clicking.

When she reached the hallway, she saw that the marble was scattered with pieces of paper towel. On further inspection, she realized they were attached like a sort of parachute to little LEGO figures.

Her irritation bubbled away into amusement and admiration of Henry's creativity. She glanced around, finally catching sight of his towheaded mop of brown hair and two brown eyes peeking at her over the stair railing.

"Uh hi Regina."

"Henry," She nibbled on her lip to keep from laughing, at the guilty look in his eyes and the scattered parachutes around her.

"I was just..." His small hands gripped the railing. "We don't have steps like this at home and I've been wanting to do this since I got here," He admitted shyly, but excitement shone in his eyes.

She smiled freely, "Did it work as you hoped?"

"Yeah! It did! It's awesome!" He straightened then, guilt forgotten, and ran down the stairs to gather his arms full of small plastic people, "Wanna see? "

"I'd love that." She added seriously, "I only ask you not to run on the stairs."

"I'm sorry." He paused, glancing back at her.

"Thank you." She nodded, accepting the apology, "Now let's see how this works."

Together they trudged up to the top and leaned over the railing. Henry went first, "Ok you can't throw it, because it doesn't work." He giggled, "But it does look funny, when it messes up." Then he pinched the paper towel, letting the LEGO person hang, "You hold it like this, and then just let go."

She picked up one of her own, copying his movements. The little guy twirled spectacularly before the paper towel caught the air and floated the final few feet to the ground.

Henry cheered. "Wow Regina, that was really good for a first run," He coached her in all seriousness.

They let the parachutes fly, collecting them again and again, no running, and sending them off again.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, 'Gina I'm dying."<p>

"Hello to you to dear," Regina smiled into the phone.

"It's so hot today."

"It is beautiful," She and Henry had happily walked to school with bare arms, Henry skipping ahead like a spring kid.

"So guess what."

"What?" Regina could just imagine the look on her face, her emerald eyes shining.

"I'm getting totally ripped in here with this nice weather and nothing much to do."

"Ripped?"

"You know, muscled."

"Oh. Ohhhh," Regina hummed appreciatively.

"I'll let you see my guns next time you visit."

The older woman gasped in surprise, "Your guns? They let you have those in prison?"

"My biceps, silly goose." Emma snorted.

"Oh I see."

Emma's warm chuckle over the staticy phone was like aged whiskey sliding down her throat warming her from the inside out.

* * *

><p>Henry peeked around the door of her study, he had been doing homework while she buried herself in work. "Hey Regina, can I read you my poem?"<p>

She glanced at the stack of papers and back at the hopeful face, his skinny arms and legs sticking out past the cuffs of his PJ's. She added a note to her long mental list to take him shopping on the weekend. "Alright."

He recited it twice, stumbling over the word extraordinarily both times. His facial expressions and rise and fall of his voice were animated however, something he must have learned from his mother.

She clapped enthusiastically with each recitation, pride filling her heart.

He came and gave her a hug, the paper crinkling in his hands, "Thanks."

"It was wonderful Henry, you should read it to your mother on Saturday."

"Yeah! Cool!"

She ruffled his hair, "Why don't you head on up to bed, I'll come tuck you in in a few minutes."

"It's ok, you're pretty busy," He shook his head, eying the huge stack of papers on either side of her, "Don't stay up too late ok."

Then he scampered off, leaving her momentarily stunned. "Ok."

* * *

><p>"Hello wifey," Emma's voice came warm over the phone, smooth and animated in welcome distinction after the robotic voice of the operator from the prison.<p>

"Hello dear," She replied primly. She blurted, the excitement of hearing the younger woman's voice overwhelming her, "I'm drinking mint ginger tea today."

Emma laughed at the first words out of her mouth, she teased, "Aw I didn't get to ask you."

"I'm sorry, be my guest." She blushed, hiding her nose in the mug.

"What tea are you drinking today?"

"Mint and ginger."

"Sounds yummy," Emma paused, "Well minus the mint...and the ginger."

They laughed together until phone static plagued their ears and they were forced to compose themselves with difficulty.

"Emma? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask my anything."

"Were you involved with Neal when he was here?"

"With the stolen watches?"

"No..." She hummed, "Relationship wise, was there a chance you would have gotten together with Henry's father, been a family again?"

"Nooo Regina, for one I hate him, and secondly I'm gay." She leaned against the wall, settling in for a longer conversation. "Has Henry been asking? "

"No nothing in particular, I just wanted to know should he ask."

"Yeah no, Neal was the biggest mistake of my life for may many reasons but Henry is the greatest thing to came out of that relationship." She chuckled, "But I guess I should also thank him for helping me realize I was really just into chicks."

"Were you seeing someone?"

"Before I went to jail? No, nope I'm so totally alone."

"I'm sorry," Regina murmured.

"Don't be, it's my choice. I've been more of a one night stand kinda gal because I was always afraid of finding someone, only for it not to work out and Henry would be caught in the middle of it all. Ruby though, you know Ruby?"

Regina hummed in recognition,

"Yeah, so many years ago, ruby and I we... for a couple years we were in a sort of a relationship. But she'd got this thing for guys with messy hair and stubble and I don't have that going on."

"No you certainly don't and I'm very glad," The brunette smiled, picturing the Henry's mother in her mind, all vibrant beauty and sizzling energy.

"How glad?"

Regina could hear the smirk in her voice and she matched the lightness of her tone, "Wouldn't you like to find out."

"In another eight months maybe I will."

There was silence for a few moments, neither sure if they'd crossed a line between harmless flirting and something that meant a little more.

Emma cleared her throat, "So Regina, is there anyone special in your life?"

"No." She replied sharply, the familiar stab of pain piercing her heart, then she took a deep breath and continued softly, "Not for many, many years. Now I suppose you and Henry are the special people in my life."

"That's very sweet Regina, but you don't have..."

"No, it's just me."

"Then I'm really glad we found you Regina."

"Me too." _Me too. _ They had come into her life so completely by accident, and slowly but surely changing her world.

* * *

><p>The school year was wrapping up, and all week Regina had been busy with report cards, checking for completion and bias, and signing each and every one of them. Every evening after dinner, she'd settle herself in her office and begin making her way through the printed reams of paper.<p>

On Monday when she brought home the papers she explained her work, "Henry I hope you understand that I have an important position and I wouldn't like rumours started, or any sort of discussion about report cards. Alright?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry." He replied emphatically, though he struggled to tear his gaze away from the all important folders, "My Ma says not to talk about people behind their backs because it could come back and bite you in the ass."

"Henry! Language!"

He lifted his hands in protest, "It's ok! She used the word because she wanted me to know it was really serious." He looked solemnly over at her, folding his small hands in front of him, "You know when I was little, I used to think that a fish monster with these really sharp pointy teeth would come and bite my butt. I was so scared, it's so silly." He laughed good-naturedly at his smaller self.

She joined him in laughter then but the week wore on her.

By Friday Henry came and flopped down on the carpet, "I'm so bored, this is like how Ma gets at Christmas time."

"She's busy then? " She asked, looking up from the desk.

"Yeah, super busy with finding books for gifts and events and everything."

"I'm sorry Henry."

He looked over at her from upside down, "Can you take a break? Pleaaaaaseee."

"I..."

"We should go get ice cream." He jumped up then, tugging on her sleeve, "It'll help you work, I promise." He continued with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "It helps my Ma."

It was barely eight o'clock and her eyes were already like sandpaper, it was going to be a long night. "Alright, let's go."

"Yes!" He ran off ahead of her, cheering.

He'd been right, the combination of his boundless energy, a walk in the fresh night air and strawberry ice cream had in fact helped.

* * *

><p>Emma's eyes caught hers over Henry's shoulder, noticing the deep purple circles beneath her eyes. "You look tired Regina."<p>

Henry piped up as they settled in their seats, "Yeah, Regina was super busy this week."

"You didn't tell me," Her voice softened with concern.

"It wasn't important."

"Of course it is, is everything ok?" Emma's hands twitched on the table top as if she wished to reach over in comfort.

"It's the end of year, report cards have to be reviewed."

Henry grinned, squirming with excitement, "She has to sign single one! She has absolute powahhhhh," He raised his hands in the air, roaring the final word like a Hollywood villain.

"I promise I took good care..." She stammered.

The Swans shared matching incredulous looks, both endeared by her flustered appearance. Emma caught her gaze once again, "Don't worry about it, I trust you." Then she winked, "How about a prize for your hard work, look."

She pulled back the sleeves of her uniform, flexing the muscles in her arms.

"Woah Ma, you look like the Hulk," He turned to Regina, "Hey can we watch that tonight?"

"Sure Henry." She ruffled his hair before turning to his mother. "Very nice Miss Swan," She replied, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Thanks!" Her eyes lingered a few moments that what might be necessary, lighting on her lips.

Henry began to chat about their week, starting with how he convinced Regina to take him out for ice cream the night before.

Regina was happy to sit by while they chatted, reveling in their happiness and her own.

She was exhausted from the past week, but she could tell the difference between physical and emotional exhaustion. Usually during this time, she'd spend the week entirely closed off and felt the combination of fatigue. For the first time, her exhaustion was purely physical, she judged herself to be in excellent emotional health, thanks to the two Swans.

In truth, she'd never felt more alive. Their energy was catching, coursing through her veins and pushing her out into the world. She was whole and she was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks everyone for reading! I'm actually so excited for this! I keep writing scenes and scenes and scenes, this story can go on forever! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time.**

**Prompt from TheOfficalNinja**

* * *

><p><span>Seven<span>

* * *

><p>"Henry!" She called up the stairs, then stopped herself, hoping to stay away from the habit of yelling though the house. It reminded her of her own painful childhood, high pitched shrieks that echoed through the house and filled her with a cold dread.<p>

She made her way upstairs and knocked on his door. She called again, softly this time, "Henry?"

"What's up?" He didn't take his nose out of his book.

"I have to head over to the school for a little, will you be alright on your own?"

"Why do you have to go to school? It's summer holidays?"

"It's not holiday's for me yet kiddo, being the big boss means I have more work to do." She ran her nail absentmindedly through a crack in the paint on the doorframe.

"That sucks."

"You know I don't like that word Henry," She murmured, her tone stern.

"Sorry." He glanced up from his book then, apology swimming in his brown eyes.

"You're right though, it's not very much fun." She smiled softly, letting him know there was no lasting damage from his word choices.

"Can I come with you?"

"You don't think you'll be bored?" She asked incredulously, she herself balked at the task.

He hopped off his bed and slipped on his shoes. "Nope. Plus I gotta take care of you, that's the rules. There might be ghosts that come out in the summer," The young boy intoned seriously.

He rambled on as they went downstairs, "During the school year they don't come out because they're more scared of us than we are of them. But I bet in the summer they aren't so scared anymore. They probably have little ghostie school!"

He slipped his hand into hers as they went off down the street, "Maybe I can teach them while you're working."

"You know they don't try to scare people on purpose they really just want a friend," He added. "I'll be their friend so they won't scare you. Are you scared of ghosts Regina?"

How did she answer such a question, she wasn't even sure she believed in them. "Well, I tend to be frightened by them in horror films."

He rolled his eyes, "Those aren't real ghosts, silly."

Of course. She couldn't help but smile.

Regina unlocked the side door of the school while Henry peered at her, studying her every move like he'd never seen a door being unlocked before. They walked hand in hand through the dim halls, the younger brunette skipping along beside her looking this way at that at the empty halls. They smelled like lemon and floor wax, instead of worn sneakers and forgotten lunches.

Henry lounged on the couch in the office while Regina worked, papers spread out all over the floor of her office as well as the main one. She meticulously went through the records, muttering to herself and making little notes as she went along. She twirled a pencil into her short hair and chewed on a pen.

At long last she piled up the papers and filed them away. "Ready Henry?"

"What?" He glanced up from a book he'd found, "Oops, I guess I wasn't very good protection."

"It's alright, I was safe."

"Cool. So is there an attic that we can explore?"

"No, but I do have a better idea," Regina tousled his hair and draped an arm over his shoulder.

They wandered through the school, Henry exclaiming at the naked bulletin boards and the bare walls. "Where are we going?" He piped up.

"You'll see." She smiled secretly and moments later was unlocking the gym.

"Hey cool!" He ran to the middle of the room and twirled round and round, "This is awesome."

From the equipment room she pulled out two square scooters and a large yoga ball.

"Oh my god Regina!" He squealed and ran towards her to take a scooter from her.

They ran races from one end of the gym to the other and chased each other along the colourful lines that marked the floor. The large room echoed with high pitched giggles and roaring laughter. They collected the yoga ball from the sideline and began kicking it back and forth. It quickly turned into an exuberant game of one-on-one scooter soccer.

In his excitement, the score is ten-to-nine, Henry kicked the ball and it sailed in a perfect arc to hit her squarely in the face.

Regina yelped and skidded backwards.

"I'm sorry!" He protested, laughing so hysterically he could barely manoeuvre his scooter.

He got up to come towards her and in that moment she took the opportunity to score in the space behind him. The older brunette cheered, "Goalllll!"

The two took to twirling on their scooters in celebration of their tie game, round and round they went, their hands waving in the air

Regina felt as if the weight of the world had lifted from her shoulders. Happy and free, like the child she never got to be.

Then there was a cry and she watched Henry tip to the side, falling on his hand, squashed between the scooter and the floor. He sat cradling his injury, lower lip trembling and eyes brimming with tears.

Her heart jumped to her throat, her limbs growing numb with panic. "Henry! Henry, are you ok? Can you move it! Is it broken?"

"I don't think so," He sniffled, trying to be brave and hold in the tears.

"Let's get some ice on it," Regina helped him up carefully, pressing a kiss to his temple.

His small chest heaved and shook, a few pitiful sobs sneaking out.

In no time they were at Granny's and a baggie of ice was clutched in his hands. He brushed the tears from his cheeks and looked hopefully up at Regina, "Could I have a popsicle now?"

She hid a laugh behind a polite cough, marveling at the ability for children to bounce back from something that had jarred her so. "Alright. Rudy have any Freezies?"

"Sure," She winked at Henry "The blue one right?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Coming right up."

He clutched it in his injured hand as they walked home, "I'm sad we didn't see any ghosts, maybe we should go there in the night? Do you know if they really like night better? Not just in the movies?"

"I don't..."

He waved her off with his free hand, muttering, "I should get a book on it..."

* * *

><p>Summer descended on Maine in a slow trickle. By the time school had been out for a few weeks, a heat shimmered and the air was heavy with humidity. Both she and Henry enjoyed the freedom of summer, spending countless hours reading in the backyard, at the beach or in the comfortable air conditioned mansion. They'd stock up on books on trips to the library, with Henry ordering Belle about when he noticed a detail that his mother wouldn't like. On one such visits Henry introduced her to the rare books room where she felt an immediate and intimate connection with the blonde, miles away.<p>

Their only other structure was their weekly visits to Emma. On this sticky summer day in the dreadfully dull prison, Regina was a vision, a sight for Emma's sore eyes. She was wearing light beige capris, a delicate white blouse that showed off her own shapely arms and strappy sandals. Her toes, painted a soft coral, made Emma smile.

"Hello dear," Regina murmured, her warm voice dripping with intimacy and affection.

"Hello wifey," Emma returned, but the teasing term of endearment was buried in her own overwhelming feelings.

Henry jolted her from her reverent gaze, tapping her arm, "Ma, Regina is like a super hero you know that?"

"How so?" She sat back in the slippery metal chair knowing she was in for a good story from her imaginative son. She chanced a wink at Regina, hoping she'd catch on.

The brunette retuned a knowing nod and a secret smile melted across full lips. Henry was nothing if not wildly creative, just like his mother.

He started in on his tale, " Ok so during the year Regina wears these suits like every day and she's super pretty and everyone is scared of her. Now, I know what you're thinking...That that's her superhero identity because she scares people and makes them do the right things."

"Do I really scare people?" She interrupted, clearly a little startled.

He nodded, "They're just silly though because they don't know the real you."

Emma winked, "Don't worry, I like a woman in charge."

Regina blushed and studied her perfectly polished nails for chips that weren't there.

"But," He leaned in conspiratorially, "I think that the person who wears suits and scares people is her secret identity. All week she's been wearing jeans and she's like extra awesome and that's when she's her superhero identity!"

Emma nodded slowly, attempting to follow the ten-year-old's logic. "And who's that?"

"I don't have a name yet," He wrinkled his nose, "What do you think?"

The blonde grinned, "Amazing Woman? Beautiful Woman? Perfect Woman?"

"Maaaa," Henry rolled his eyes and waved his hands dramatically.

"What? It's all true!"

Regina blushed a deeper shade of red.

Henry shook his head, "You can't just make her like Wonder Woman but with a slightly different name!"

Emma nodded, biting her lip to keep form smiling. Her voice grew lower in sincerity, "How about Queen? Regina means Queen in Latin."

He pondered that seriously, "That could work, that could work."

Mother and son studied the older woman and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"What's your favourite animal?" Emma asked.

"Horse."

"Oh yeah!" Henry brightened, "Say can we go riding now that school is out?"

"That would work," The brunette nodded shyly, surprised by his enthusiasm. "If that's all right Emma."

"Sure, better you than me. " She shuddered, crinkling her nose most adorably, "Those things scare me, plus they stink." She quickly held up her hands, "No offense." Her eyes dropped hoping for a glance at what she now knew would be muscled thighs, but the table blocked her view.

"None taken."

"How about Red Queen," Henry asked, returning to his superhero mission.

Emma nodded, "Sure, why red?"

"Because she likes red lipstick annnnd red symbolises love and she loves me and she loves you." He gesticulated, "Really she just spits out love all over the place. That's her power."

She was momentarily surprised by his simple honesty but then a mental image of Regina spitting red hearts at people as they walked by flitted into her mind. She giggled uncontrollably, reassuring the equally stunned brunette. "I think it's perfect kid."

"Yes!" He shouted, startling a baby at a table next to them.

Emma turned her attention to the superhero in question, "So wifey what do you think?"

"I...I don't suppose I have much choice in the matter."

The two Swans looked at each other and back at her, replying simultaneously, "Nope."

A genuine smile melted away the worry and shock from her features. "Alright then, I'd be honoured to be the Red Queen."

The two bowed down on the table in quick succession.

"Oh thank you dear Queen for being our Saviour in our time of need," Emma began.

Henry whispered, "We promise to never reveal your secret."

Emma grinned, "Yeah we want you all to ourselves."

Henry hooted, "Because you're awesome!"

* * *

><p>An exuberant and familiar voice answered the phone, "Oh my god, how's my little jailbird?"<p>

"Ruby! Regina told me you were home!" A wolfish grin spread across Emma's face.

"Yeah, I got in the other day." The she sobered, "I'm really sorry that I wasn't here."

"It all worked out, it's ok." She paused seriously, "Hey Ruby, would you be able to look after Henry now that you're back?"

She stammered, "Emma, I'm sorry. I'm not a parent. I'm me."

"No no," She protested, though of course she did wonder if it would be better for Henry to be with Ruby. Perhaps a few months ago she would have considered it so, but now Regina felt so rightly a part of their world, a part of their family. "I just mean like every once and a while to give Regina a break. She's taken us on so wonderfully, I feel horrible for intruding on her life."

"Yeah, of course. No problem-o."

The blonde sighed, "I love you Ruby."

"I know you do," Her friend bubbled.

Emma was momentarily distracted when a group of women surrounded her, arms crossed over their chests and fierce scowls darkening their features. Their leader, Emma's tiny roommate, asked, "Are you cheating on your wife?"

Emma fought back a laugh, "No its my best friend on the phone."

"Hmmm that's all right then." One by one they walked away, glaring over their shoulders just to make sure the message wasn't lost.

On the other end of the line, Ruby was laughing hysterically, slapping her thigh for good measure."Your wife Emma? Do you have something to tell me?"

"They think Regina is my wife," She whispered.

"And?" The brunette yelped.

"And nothing. Regina takes really good care of Henry and she cares a great deal for him, that's all." The affection in her voice wasn't lost over the scratchy telephone.

"You like her," She squealed, "You liiike her."

Emma took a deep breath, damn Ruby and her ability to get just about anything out of her. Even things, she wasn't able to really admit to herself yet. There was attraction yes, and genuine affection, but the love Henry spoke of? How could it be? "I guess so, I mean I don't know if I'm projecting my feelings of thankfulness on her because she's looking after my son. And I'm in here and everything's just upside down..."

Her voice softened from teasing to sincerity, "Give it a chance Emma, you deserve something awesome in your life."

"I've never felt like this about someone. I mean without being able to go on dates, or kiss her or complicate the relationship, we really get to know each other. I feel so close to her and all we've ever done is hugged briefly in a prison visiting room."

"I'm so glad."

"It's ok with you Ruby?"

"Emma it's fine, we were never like that." There was a pregnant pause, then she continued, "Actually I met this guy..."

It was Emma's turn to squeal girlishly, "No way! When you were away?"

The other woman laughed shyly, "Kinda...He was like on the bus back into town with me."

"That's amazing! And he just followed you home like a puppy."

"Well kinda..." She giggled to herself, "Maybe more like a wolf, a really sexy wolf."

"I don't even wanna know," Her friend protested.

"I really like him."

"I'm so happy for you Rubes."

"It's ok Emma?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, it was never anything serious remember," Emma reassured her.

"Yeah." Her attention jumped back quickly, "So Regina Mills. What a catch, my friend. She's got this I'll fuck you business lady attitude going on or sexy professor thing, either way it's smokin' hot. I bet she's a fireball in the sheets."

"Ruby!"

"What I'm in a relationship, I'm not dead or blind. Oooh or that's just her on the outside and in bed she's an adorable little kitten who makes you feel like a Queen, even when she brings you to your knees."

"Ruby! Stop talking like that! I've held her hand and hugged her, under the watchful eye of my ten year old son and a prison guard, that's it."

"Awww she protects her woman." She lowered her voice, "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it though."

Emma blushed and hid in the curtain of her hair, "Shut up. I'll hang up on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

"Fine, let's talk about Granny. How was she? How's she doing?"

The two friends settled into an easy banter that they'd carried on for years and Emma felt as if a weight had lifted from her shoulders. Her best friend was back and all was right with the world. What's more, sharing her feelings for Regina with someone made them all the more real. She felt the bubbled of excitement grow like a schoolgirl crush, only this felt like so much more. This felt like the beginning of forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading this :))) I love to hear what you have to think :)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time**

**Prompt from The OfficialNinja**

* * *

><p><span>Eight<span>

* * *

><p>"Regina!" Emma instantly picked her out of the people flowing into the visitors room, with her shiny dark hair and graceful walk. She waved wildly, her exuberance matching the grin on her lips.<p>

"Emma." The brunette stopped just in front of her, hesitating before she closed the distance between them for a quick hug.

"Hey." Emma giggled nervously, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Hello dear," Regina nodded as they found a seat, "I see you've got glasses. Are they new, or..."

She shrugged, "Nahh, I've had them forever, it's just that they're easier here at the moment than contacts."

"They look good on you."

"Yeah, less of a dumb blonde." Her words fell with a teasing lilt, but her eyes held whispers remembered taunts.

"Quite the contrary, I don't think that would ever be a word to describe you."

"I was dumb enough to listen to Neal."

"Oh now that wasn't your fault," Regina smiled softly, "You were simply trying to do best by your child."

"I guess, I still feel pretty stupid." She shook herself from her reverie, pasting a smile back on her face."

Regina brightened, folding her hands on the table, "I'd like to thank you for letting Henry go to camp."

"Oh no, thank _you _for the idea. I'm glad you'll get a break and I know he'll have a blast."

Regina leaned in whispered conspiratorially, "Is it normal to worry so much? I called his camp every night to ensure he was alright until they forbid me to call unless it was an actual emergency."

Emma's laugh boomed out over the voices that filled the room with a loud rumble. She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh Regina thank you." She reached across the table, "That, my dear, is called being a mother."

_No touching. _

The two women smiled sheepishly at each other, like they'd been caught passing notes in elementary school.

Emma leaned back in her chair, crossing her ankles, and studied the brunette before her. "So what are you even doing here babe? I know you're my wife and all, but you have the first Saturday free in months and you're here?"

"Did it ever cross your mind that I might enjoy your company," She purred, "Wifey?"

Emma shyly pushed her glasses up her nose, a habit more than anything else. "I...well... no... But I'm glad you do, because I like spending time with you too."

"It's not much of a compliment when your options are limited," Regina teased.

"Well you should take it as one, because you fiiiineeee." Her eyes lazily looked the brunette up and down until she blushed visibly, even under the fluorescent lighting.

"Thank you dear." She resisted the urge to look away, and they laughed easily together, sharing an embrace with their eyes. Regina sobered quickly, "Emma, I wanted to thank you, sincerely thank you."

"No way, no way lady."

"Yes...I owe you everything."

"Regina..."

"No, please, I need..." Her dark eyes filled with tears, her graceful fingers trembled and she clasped them in her lap. "I need to tell you something."

She nodded for the other woman to continue, resisting the urge to reach across the table and pull her into her arms.

"I was at a very low point in my life, Henry saved me-"

Emma interrupted again, "Wait ok, you're the principal, you've got a position on the town council, you have a mansion, you drive a fancy car-"

Her voice icy and clear, "You should know by now Miss Swan that material possession does not make one happy. I was lonely, very lonely. Henry brought back some hope into my life."

The people in the room melt away as Regina begins to speak, the two women able to speak freely, in way they hadn't been able to over the phone.

"I didn't used to be so...so alone. I had a husband, I had my family, dysfunctional as it was, I had a handful of friends, I had the town. It wasn't perfect but I was happy."

"What happened babe?"

"Daniel, He killed himself driving off the road drunk." The words came out calmly and evenly, like reading the newspaper headline about a perfect stranger.

Emma gasped.

The brunette shook her head continuing, "David, the Deputy, and Mary Margret-"

"Henry's teacher?"

"Yes, They were our best friends, you know, the couple we did everything else with-"

"You and Mary Margaret were friends?"

"Yes, since high school," She smiled softly of the time remembered. "Turned out they weren't very good friends."

Emma opened her mouth in protest but a single glance at the other woman stopped her.

"Those two kept Daniel's secret. Oh I knew that he liked to drink of course, what politician doesn't after all, but I was kept from just how much so. Late nights at the office I found out, were actually spent sleeping it off in the Sherriff's office. David would bring him in, let him crash for a few hours before he drove him home. Mary Margaret, she knew as well, but she never told me, her best friend."

Tears slipped from the corner of her eye, and she swiped carefully at them so that her makeup didn't spill down her cheeks. "One evening, I'd been at the school late for parent teacher interviews, he showed up drunk. Mary Margret, she... she sent him away. She could have told me, she could have called David, she could have asked him to wait, but she, sent him away. He got into his car, and drove right off the road. His blood alcohol was so high that he likely didn't feel a thing." She paused, "Of all the things, I take comfort in that. That he wasn't in pain when he died."

"Regina..."

The words flowed freely. She hadn't even realized how desperately she'd wanted to share her past with Emma, until now.

"They had no right, no right, to keep that from me for so long. Not any night, not that night...He was the first boy I loved, the only boy I loved really. To top it all off, when he was gone, I was no longer useful to my mother." Regina sighed, "My mother, you must know my mother, Cora Mills."

"Yeah, she's Senator now isn't she," Emma stammered.

"Yes," She sighed with relief, "Thankfully far away, out of my life. She was disgusted with me, of the sniveling mess I had become."

"Your husband had just died..."

"That's where you and she would differ, I had to pull myself together for the people of Storybrooke. I was the Mayor's wife first and foremost. " The older woman sighed with regret, "I picked myself up eventually, and with the new Mayor I became the schools youngest principal at the age of twenty-nine. Of course my mother wouldn't have it, I was supposed to be a politicians wife, and a schoolteacher when I wasn't having perfect children. We never had the chance..."

"There's still time Regina."

She smiled sadly, shaking her head, "I'm alone now. "

Emma leaned closer, bumping their knees together, "Hey you're not alone, you've got me and Henry now. We can be your wing people ok, when I get out of this place."

"That's very sweet of you dear."

"I care about you Regina." The distraught was too much for her to bear, and she reached for the other woman's hand, clasping it fiercely in hopes of providing a fraction of the comfort she longed to share.

_No touching._ The guard was standing over their table, "Swan, we'll revoke your privileges if you keep that up, consider this your last warning."

"I'm so sorry Regina, I don't know what to say," She cleared her throat, "I...I had no idea...I mean I knew the mayor had passed in a car accident, but Henry was so young and I was working so hard on finishing up my schooling before he started, I never realised that it was you. "

"You don't need to explain."

"I just...Yeah...Thank you for telling me Regina, you know you didn't have to, you owe me nothing."

"I wanted to, I needed too. I've never told anyone before and I never wanted to, until I met you." She laughed bitterly, "But then who would I have told, I had no one left. "

"Regina."

"What." Her gaze was focused on the barred windows, lip trembling and tears just waiting to spill down her cheeks.

"Look at me." Emma whispered, "You're not alone anymore. However the circumstances brought us together, I can't be completely sorry. I consider you my...friend. That is, if you'll have me."

"Of course, we are friends dear." The tears spilled over then and she bit her lip. "I suppose that's why, I just really wanted you to know. That's all." Standing up quickly, she whispered, "I should be going."

They embraced quickly and then she was gone, Emma reaching out for the ghost of her scent.

* * *

><p>Her vision was foggy with tears as she made the long drive home. She swiped at her cheeks and tried to clear her mind, but she was a victim of the memories.<p>

She took herself to bed when she got home, with a hot mug of tea and Emma's red leather jacket stolen from Henry's room.

Regina inhaled the musk of the leather and she imagined Emma's strong arms around her, comforting her through the night.

She teetered in the turbulent world between awake and asleep, her thoughts dancing, until the past was brought to reality in her dream world.

_She was frozen, limbs numb and unresponsive. _

_Her heart beat loudly in her chest, with a throbbing searing pain. _

_In the dark dream world, a shadow fell over her. _

_Her mother. _

_Poison dripped from her mouth as she lashed out, whipping across Regina's skin. _

_She just lay there, letting the pain wash over her. _

_She deserved it. _

Regina tore herself from sleep, clutching the jacket to her chest and breathing deeply. It was this wound that continued to seep and sting, plaguing her with nightmare such as this. She was furious with herself, for disappointing her mother to the very end.

It always came back to the fateful night, when she'd identified Daniel's body. She remembered crying for hours, crying so hard that shed vomited over and over again, until she was empty like her heart. She'd collapsed on her bathroom floor, her cheek had throbbed with pain when it had thudded against the tile. In her dreams it was the ache in her bones that she felt, and the violent shivers that had cramped her muscles.

And her mother.

She always appeared in some form in her nightmares.

In reality though, it had been no nicer a picture.

Cora Mills had stood over her daughters prone body on the bathroom floor, and spat, "Pitiful."

She'd left without a backwards glance, leaving Regina on the cold tile to cry some more.

That was then, but now her mother was out her life.

In her final disgrace, she had in fact freed herself from Cora's claws.

It had been such a relief to share with Emma what had happened. Five long years, those thoughts had nothing better to do than to bounce around in hear head and tear though her soul.

Sharing them today had brought peace for the first time, when she admitted to herself that this is who she was.

A Principal.

A widow.

A woman unable to forgive her friends.

She cried softly, letting herself mourn.

Perhaps for the very first time.

Without judging herself, without pressure to act a certain way, without looking over her shoulder.

Her soft tears remembered the pain of her loss.

Gulping sobs remembered anger at her friends.

And so she felt broken, but she was no longer at war with herself, with her identity.

She could heal, with Emma and Henry, she knew that she could put the pieces together again.

Perhaps they had already begun.

* * *

><p>"Regina, oh god Regina. I've been dying to talk to you, I've been so worried. I just...I just need to know that you're alright. I really...really just wanted to hold you, yesterday, last night. I just..."<p>

"Emma."

Crystal clear and melodic. Two syllables. they broke through the fog of panic.

"Oh Regina..."

"Shhh, I'm alright." She sighed deeply, feeling her shoulders relax. It was the truth, she discovered, with Henry at her side, and Emma's voice in her ear. The going had been tough but she'd be alright. "Our talk brought back a lot of memories, but I'm really all right."

"I wish I could be there with you."

"You are." Henry prodded her side, looking pointedly at the phone, "Dear, your son is turning my ribs black and blue, I believe he would like to talk to his mother."

"Ma!" He shrieked, clasping the phone eagerly to his ear.

"Hey Kid, how was camp?"

"It was awesome but what did you and Regina talk about?"

"That's between us, but maybe you could give her a hug from me."

"Ok cool, sure. So I learned archery and how to fight with a sword."

"You didn't!"

"I did! I could be a knight for real Ma!" He wiggled closer to Regina, resting his head on her shoulder.

She'd missed the constant chatter over the past week, and she let it flow around her. His bubbling excitement, brought burst of joy into her etching soul and she could still hear Emma's tinny vice through the phone.

She wasn't alone.

After all these years, after all the pain, she found that she was right where she was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I've had major writers block for this chapter ughhhh, I'm hoping I've broken the pattern. Also I know you guys want them to kiss, but they can't right now, because Emma is in jaaaaaaail. Have patience my friends ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time.**

**Prompt from The OfficialNinja**

* * *

><p>AN: I don't usually write these, but if depression/suicidal thoughts may be a **trigger** for you, I would** skip** this chapter. Don't worry though you're not missing anything important! The next chapter is cute! So read that one! I love you all ok!

* * *

><p><span>Nine<span>

* * *

><p><em>Henry skipped down the street ahead of her, his too big backpack banging against the backs of his knees with every step. "Come on Ma! We're going to be late!"<em>

_In fact, they were about half an hour too early, but there was no stopping her kid on his first day of school. _

_They charged around the sparsely populated playground to investigate the equipment and check out the kindergarten entrance. With every new face that arrived at the gate, Henry would race over to introduce himself, running in circles around them until he found someone new. _

_All too quickly for Emma's liking, the bell rang and the kids formed their line in front of the kindergarten steps. _

_Henry waved nonchalantly at her from the door, "Ok bye Ma, I'll see you later". _

_"I'll be right here when you're done ok, and ask your teacher if you need any help with anything at all, and remember to share, and don't forget your lunchbox, and my phone number is inside your backpack but the office also has it.."_

_"Ma, I'm big, I'll be ok."He glowered at her, hands on his hips. _

_Tears were streaming down her face as she ran up the steps and wrapped him in her arms for a final hug. _

_"Maaaaa," He wiggled away, "I'm going to be late. Bye!"_

_She waves tearfully, "Bye Henry, See you soon!"_

She remembered how she'd sat in her office by the phone all morning, tears springing to her eyes whenever she imagined him going out for recess, or having his snack.

Ever year was the same thing, only she got better at reigning in her tears as Henry got older and she became more and more of an embarrassment.

Last year he'd told her to just drop him off at the playground entrance before school. After much discussion she'd been allowed to stay until the bell rang, if she didn't cry or try to hug him and stayed ten feet away or didn't look in his general direction. He was probably over the moon that he didn't have to deal with his embarrassing mother this year.

Her heart cracked then and the depths of her pain seeped to the surface.

She pushed it down again as she'd been doing all along, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

She shook her head and dialed the number.

He answered on the first ring and launched into a rapid fire commentary on his day. "Hey Ma! School started today! It was super weird without you, but Regina made sure to take a picture of me of me for you like tradition and we had breakfast at Granny's for a treat but it was super early because Regina is important and has to be at school super early and you know what, I wasn't even tired and she let me come inside before anyone else, just for a bit though, it was just until the playground monitors came because even though I'm old enough to be by myself she says, it wouldn't look good if the principal broke the rules." He giggled on the exhale and took a quick breath before continuing, "I didn't have any homework and Regina said she could give me some if I wanted and I totally believed her. She's the best at jokes Ma, like totally awesome. I laughed so hard that I farted really loud and I couldn't stop laughing and Regina said I had to calm down but it was so hard Ma, she's the best. " There was a moment of silence while he panted into the phone, "Oh sorry Ma, she says the time is almost up so I gotta go. Love you Ma."

"Love you too kid!" She could hear a rustle on the phone and then quick footsteps fading away. The kid never walked anywhere, only ever ran or skipped or jumped from place to place. It drove her nuts most of the time, but in this moment, surrounded by still unfamiliar sounds, she missed it immensely.

"Hello dear," Regina said, her smile evident in the lilting syllables of her greeting.

"Sounds like the kid had a good day." She winced as the pain in her heart clenched and writhed, reminding her, like she could have forgotten, that this day had happened without her presence.

The other woman cleared her throat nervously, "I tried my best to make it special, I mean I know I'm not his mother and I just don't know what is generally expected for the first day of school...Even though I've seen thousand of students beginning ever year and I just..."

"Babe. Babe." Emma interrupted the flow of words. The pain had melted away and she was grinning now.

"Yes?" Regina asked, breathlessly.

"You were beginning to sound like Henry," The younger woman teased.

"I apologize."

"Nah, don't. It's cute." Her heart caught in her throat, and she continued seriously, "Thank you though Regina, thank you for everything. "

"You're welcome of course, though you don't need to thank me." Electronic beeps signaled the end of their call and Regina finished hurriedly, "I'll talk you tomorrow."

"Yeah, love you too."

The line cut out as she realized what she'd said.

She clapped her hands over her mouth and let the phone dangle by its short cord.

It was a habit really.

But strangely enough, it didn't feel wrong.

It felt incredibly right to say it to this woman she barely knew.

This woman who she longed to know so much more intimately than their situation would allow.

It was silly to think about of course, she just hoped that her slip didn't freak out Regina.

But think she did, she couldn't help herself. She imagined the three of them showing up for the first day of school next year, both Regina and Emma squeezing him in a Henry sandwich hug and pilling kisses one on top of the other to only add to his embarrassment.

The beige walls melted away and she was home.

* * *

><p>In late September the rain got in through the library roof and started a rampant black mold.<p>

It was closed until further notice.

She collapsed at the door, laughing hysterically.

She tore at her hair and banged her head against the door.

This had been the last thing that had been holding her together and now it was gone.

Without Henry, without work, without a single outlet...

She felt herself losing the last shred of control.

Then last of her fight left her.

And now she was drowning.

It wasn't surprising though, she'd been expecting it in away.

In fact she welcomed it.

That made her laugh harder.

The pain in her heart that she had felt when Henry had called on the first day of school, it hadn't gone away.

Since then, she wasn't able to launch herself into a dream world and feel at home anymore.

Day by day the pain had grown worse.

And day by day the rain outside continued, cutting her off from the outside world. Spending time in the yard was her one chance to breathe the fresh air and remind herself that she was alive and that beyond the high fences was her son.

The walls in the prison pressed in on her, cutting of her oxygen, closing in on her vision.

She roamed the halls instead, her thoughts harried instead of clear.

She could no longer feel tethered to this earth, to her son.

She had forced herself to get up each morning and trudged though her daily motions. She found her escape in the library, repairing and cataloguing books, or getting lost in a book for hours on end.

But she missed him so much.

It began to weigh on her, pull her down.

In every moment she saw his smile, she heard his voice.

She decided that was a terrible mother.

She'd left him all alone in the terrible world.

It began to peel away at the cracks in her mind, allowing the darkness in.

The darkness was familiar though, an old friend really.

She'd been here once before, in the months after Henry had been born.

There was one difference, a tiny wavering light that spoke to her through the darkness, telling her that she wasn't alone.

She had Regina.

She had to call Regina.

She stumbled down the halls like she was drunk in her hurry to get to the phones.

But when she got there, her limbs stuck.

The puke pink of the phone on the wall taunted her.

The shinning silver numbers wavered in her version, laughing at her.

Her mouth went dry, and her heart pounded out of her chest.

She pressed two fingers to the pain, focusing on the two points of pressure.

It didn't help.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't face Regina.

She'd know right away that something was wrong and she would think Emma was a bad mother.

She would take her son away.

Emma deserved it though, she knew that now.

The past few weeks she'd been caught in a sticky fog that was slowly weighing her down, little by little eclipsing her vision. The spark of light and the whisper of Regina's name had been the only thing left. With a tired sigh the spark of light fizzled out and her mind was left with an emptiness that was soon filled with only thoughts of what she'd done.

She had nothing to do but rot for the next six months.

Now she was entirely in the dark.

And she welcomed it.

* * *

><p>Emma didn't leave her room anymore except to pee.<p>

The hard prison bed welcomed her to the darkness, her aching bones singing with pleasure at the physical pain that is a blissful experience over the pain in her heart.

The first day she began by cataloging her books from home, telling herself that once she catalogued the entire collection, she would get up and call Regina.

She catalogued the entire collection three times and her rare book collection seven times.

She can't move though, the weight on her chest is too heavy.

The darkness surrounds her in a thick impenetrable fog and she wraps herself in its jagged embrace.

She only stares now at the ceiling or she stares at the floor.

Instead of her books she catalogues every scratch in the linoleum, every flaw in the paint.

This is how she keeps herself there.

Barely.

And it doesn't last.

Her only escape is sleep.

But it's not long before the darkness meets her there too, it knocks at the door to her mind and lets itself in.

The nightmares begin, rushing memories of her childhood, each one more darker and sharper than the next.

She feels as if she was forever dancing on the edge of awake and asleep. She's caught between the prison of her childhood and the concrete walls that surrounded her now. Both dark, both demons with fiery breath pushing her further into the dense fog.

She can no longer think about Henry.

He was her saviour, and she'd left him, deserted him, she'd let him down.

She was trapped in here.

She was useless.

No better than she had been as a child.

At least she'd been told she was useless then, at least she'd been explained in great detail how worthless she had been. It had been freeing, now that she thought about it. It had been impossibly cruel, but she had been angry, she had fought back.

Here though, there was no evidence, there was no one to tell her but herself. She told herself that it was true, and she didn't need any evidence to back her up for she could feel it to very edge of her soul, that it was true.

She was useless, she was worthless and it was nobody's fault but her own.

Sobs tore through her thin frame, soaking the sleeves of her hoodie as she brushed them away.

Her cheeks were rubbed raw with each continuous swipe at the tears.

She tried thinking about Regina, thinking that that would be safe.

Maybe it had been safe at first, but then all too soon those thoughts sprang sharp teeth that tore into her already fragile mind.

The beautiful stranger had taken in her son and she loved him already more than Neal ever had. She laughed bitterly to herself, the blankets pulled up over her head.

It was crazy.

It set her more off balance.

The world was incredibly messed up and she'd brought a child into it.

She'd doomed herself and doomed him and they were dragging a stranger down with them.

She was climbing a steep sandy hill, her feet never gaining footing.

Suddenly that woman was her footing and it was so easy to fall into her arms.

She was soft and warm and comforting.

Was she awake or was she dreaming?

She braced herself for the demons of her nightmares to come, but they didn't.

She reached out to her surroundings and felt the stiff mattress beneath her, and knew she was awake.

She found herself longing for Regina, longing for Regina to hold her. She imagined the petite woman pressed against her back, whispering in her ear.

Tthe sky opened up, bright and blue without a cloud in the sky, and a burning brilliant sun raining its heavenly beams down about her shoulders.

She was warm.

She was safe.

Someone, her roommate, kicked her bed, "Yo get your lazy ass out of bed, its dinner."

Just like that the rain came back and the dark clouds pulled her under.

She didn't have Regina.

Not really.

She'd been dreaming all the same, and in its absence was the truth.

She was all alone.

Henry, he had Regina. She had a real job and she was a better mother than Emma could ever be.

Henry didn't need her.

Neither did Regina.

It was comforting really that she could leave now and everyone would be just fine.

She closed her eyes at the thought.

It excited her.

It taunted her, the promise of no pain.

She could leave now and feel no pain.

Her son would be taken care of.

She would feel no more pain.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how it got to be Saturday, but somehow there it was.<p>

She didn't remember making the decision to go to the visitation room, but somehow she's there.

Somehow, her son was there wrapping his arms around her telling her she looks terrible.

Just when she thought she couldn't feel any more pain, her heart snapped and tore into infinitely smaller pieces.

She pushed her greasy hair back and tucked it beneath her grey hoodie.

She doesn't even look at Regina, she can't face remembering the few moments of light that she'd given her.

Emma stared at the covered window while Henry chattered away, offering a non-committal shrug as her only sign she was listening.

Henry stopped talking after a while and mumbled angrily, "I'm going to go wait outside"

Emma didn't answer, she was glad that he was leaving and glad there was some anger in his voice. It would be easier on him if he was angry with her, then he wouldn't care if she was gone.

"Emma," Regina called gently, her soft voice trying to find a way through the fog.

When there was no answer, she tried again, calling softly, "Emma dear."

A few moments went by before the blonde was startled from her gaze out the window.

" Emma!" Regina snapped in an agitated whisper, " You will listen to me now or so help me. "

Emma trained her bored gaze on the face before her, tired eyes struggling to focus.

The older woman shook her head sadly, "I should have know something was up when you didn't call me this week."

Emma shrugged and looked away.

Regina tried again, her words cutting through the space between them, "Emma! Why didn't you call me? Answer me! I mean it."

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

"I'm here now Emma, we can talk about it."

She went back to staring at the window but she answered, "I don't want to."

"Sweetheart you can get through this, Henry needs you."

"No he doesn't, he should care about me." Emma hugged her arms around her middle.

"But he does," Regina pleaded, "He's always excited to come see you, you can see that right? He loves you."

"Well tell him to stop, you're taking care of him now." Her grip tightened.

"Only for now, you'll be home soon and he'll need you then. "

"I don't think I'll be coming home," The younger woman whispered conspiratorially.

Regina froze, "Emma...what make you say that?"

She turned an eerie smile towards the brunette. "I'm going to leave soon, " She murmured dreamily." I won't have to hurt anymore. I know you'll take care of Henry, I know you'll love him. You already do," Emma finished with a sad smile.

Regina switched gears on a dime, terror screaming though every nerve. " No Emma," She whispered violently, "You will get out and he will need you. He will need you , not me, not anyone else. You are his mother.

The harsh words seemed to catch Emma's attention.

"Wash your hair," Regina snapped.

Emma didn't answer.

"Wash your hair, " Regina said again, "What do you have to say about that."

"There's no privacy," Emma mumbled.

"You don't seem like a prude," Regina challenged, hoping to catch a glimpse of the energetic spark in that once shone so brightly in the blonde's eyes.

"You don't know me," Emma returned stubbornly.

It wasn't much but at least it was something.

"You're right, I don't, but I do know how you feel and you need to snap out of it!"

"It's not that easy," Emma whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

Regina breathed a small sigh of relief at the small sign of life, the small sign that Emma was in there somewhere behind all those demons. "I know. "

"Don't even pretend to understand," The blonde snapped with venom tipped words.

"Emma," She whispered, her lip trembling, " I know." Her words, her memories were a ragged scar, thin and pink and so easily ripped open again.

Emma paled with realization and their eyes met for the first time since she 'd entered the visitation room. "Shit Regina...I forgot... I didn't think."

"I never forget," Regina continued feverishly. " I know we're in different situations but I do know the darkness you're feeling . I lived there for many years. But you, you don't have to. You've got your son and you've got me and we're going to help you come back to the light, back to the real world. But you've got to try too ok because if we just hold you up and we let go, you'll sink back down to the darkness. So when I say snap out of it, I want you to fucking try."

Emma's eyes widened at the vulgarity of the word that had come out of so innocent a person.

Regina saw the spark.

It was there for a moment and then it fizzled away. It was only hidden, not gone forever.

Regina continued passionately, "I mean it Emma, you have to fucking try alright. Next weekend, when we come to visit I want you to shower before you come. That's all I'm asking you to do. One small thing. "

"One small thing." Emma repeated, her words monotone.

The brunette nodded, "Emma we're going to get through this."

"I don't know about that," Her voice was ragged.

"You have to trust me."

"Why."

"Because I said so."

"You're a pain in the ass Regina."

She breathed a small sigh of relief, "I take that as a huge compliment thank you very much."

"You're welcome...and Regina...Thank you. " Tears spilled out and down her cheeks.

"Shhh honey, it's going to be all right."

_Visiting time is now over. _

"Goodbye Emma."

They hugged, Emma sinking into her arms, shaking with violent tears.

Regina tore herself away at the last possible moment, not letting herself look back, knowing if she did that she'd never be able to leave.

Emma watched her leave, sobs wracking her body, bringing her to her knees.

* * *

><p>AN: Guyssss I've recently moved and I've been without internet! Also good news is without internet I've written a good five chapters of this fic that I'll type up and post ASAP! Thanks everyone for reading! I'm so excited for the next few months of Emma and Regina's relationship :)

P.S. Also I started a new fic to so go go read that!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time.**

**Prompt from The OfficialNinja**

**A/N: If you SKIPPED the last chapter (and maybe you'll skip the first half of this one,) well Emma was having a rough go of things but she's getting help now. See, you didn't miss much! **

* * *

><p><span>Ten<span>

* * *

><p>Words.<p>

They have the power to start a war.

Or end one.

They cannot be matched in their power as a weapon.

They provide comfort.

They forge relationships.

They tell our history.

I love you.

Three little words with infinite power.

But what happens when words lose their power.

What happens when the words fade away.

Words of encouragement, of comfort, of hope.

One by one the darkness pulls them beneath the surface.

And they're gone.

Their power in the moment has faded to nothing.

_One small thing. _

Those three little words remain.

Emma knows she's supposed to be trying.

She just can't remember what.

She can't remember why.

She remembers _one small thing. _

She stared down her bottle of shampoo all week.

On Saturday morning it looms over her.

She picks it up and finds that it's weight has multiplied many times over.

An impossibility.

In the communal bathroom she finds that the light is too harsh.

Her eyes burn.

She slams them shut.

At some point she forces them open.

She stares.

The water roars.

The other women move in a dizzying blur.

But she can't look away.

"Yo Swan, see something you like?"

"What happens if we tell your wife hm?"

"Creep."

"Fucking lesbo get out of here."

" You wanna join me?"

Words.

They screech through her mind.

She covers her ears with her hands, desperate to block them out.

"Swan are you all right? You're freaking us out."

"Just go," Emma pleads, "Just leave me alone."

When at last she pulls her hands away, she's alone.

She strips quickly and lets the water flow over her body.

But it's like needles on her skin.

The steam suffocates her.

She's choking on sobs as she massages the shampoo into her hair.

The lather streams into her eyes and it stings.

She scratches at her eyes.

She tears at her hair.

She turns the water off and she's shivering violently.

Her knees knock together, she clutches at her elbows, her teeth chatter.

She's frozen in place.

"Bro."

Someone claps her on her back and the force nearly knocks her over.

It's her tiny roommate.

The girl grabs a towel and wraps it round her shoulders and rubs her arms. "Bro, get dressed, no one wants to see your skinny white ass around here."

She's trying to sound like she's teasing but Emma can see the concern, the pity in her eyes.

She feels guilty.

Why is she here if people have to take care of her.

She gets mad.

She used to be strong, people used to look up to her.

She shrugs off the hands and twists away in frustration to get dressed.

_One small thing. _

A shower. She'd done it.

A small smile crossed her lips.

That's all Regina had asked her to do and she'd done it.

It felt silly to be so proud of such a tiny accomplishment, but she couldn't help it, couldn't wait to see the gorgeous smile on Regina's face.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before she saw it.<p>

Regina entered the room and wrapped Emma in a warm hug. She buried her nose in blonde curls and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm you smell good dear."

"I showered," Emma mumbled, with her arms hanging stiffly at her sides.

"Yes you did, I'm so proud of you." Her smile burst across her features.

It had been worth it. That _one small thing._

A tiny light flickered at the edges of Emma's vision.

She would shower every day if it meant she that got to see that smile.

Henry lingered outside, his nose pressed against the glass.

They took their seats under Henry's watchful eye and Regina began to speak in a low soothing voice. The words sank into her was like warm Crème Brûlée chased down with a smooth glass of red wine. Emma didn't fight her words, her demands, she welcomed them instead.

"Now Emma, Henry is going to come in to see you in just few moments and I only want you to do one thing. I want you to listen to him, really listen to him, show him you still care."

"I just have to listen?" She nearly laughed. It felt like a test, like it was too easy.

"You just have to listen," Regina nodded.

"Yes, I can do that." Emma whispered. After all, she'd washed her hair today, she could do just about anything.

Regina motioned to the window and Henry scurried over to the table to slide in beside the brunette.

"Hi Ma," He mumbled shyly, without meeting her eyes.

"Hi Henry." Emma tried to sound as cheerful as she could.

He was able to meet her eyes then.

Barely.

He began to talk. His words were precise and the stories flowed from one to another, like he'd been coached by Regina.

For that Emma was grateful.

She listened.

She really tried to listen.

It was hard to focus, words wavered, faces blurred.

But she listened and she nodded in all the right places.

It was exhausting.

When Henry was done, he stood looking expectantly down at her.

She couldn't get up, her legs heavy, joints stiff. She couldn't give him the hug he so desperately wanted.

He looked disappointed but nevertheless waved and left.

Regina remained behind, "How was that?"

"I'm so tired."

"I'm proud of you," Regina smiled for the second time that day.

It was beautiful.

It was enough.

But she wasn't sure that it would be enough forever.

"Emma, may I ask you for one small thing?"

"I guess so..."

"I want you to call me on Monday, just like always."

She thought of the puke pink phone, it was pretty terrible.

But then maybe she'd hear a smile over the phone. Maybe. "I... I can do that."

"I look forward to hearing from you then." Regina stood with a toss of her luscious brown waves. She hugged her quickly and whispered in her ear, "I've missed you."

Emma moved though a fog of exhaustion to her bunk. Regina's smile, her voice...her sons voice and his stories, they all bumped around in her mind, pushing at the edges of the darkness. She collapsed on her bed and wrapped the memories around her. Fatigue overtook her and she slipped into a deep sleep that took her to the next afternoon.

* * *

><p>"I washed my hair today."<p>

"That makes three times in a row?"

"Yes."

On the other end of the phone, Regina closed her eyes as slow, soft, pride filled her heart. Overwhelmed by affection towards the blonde, her words tumbled over each other and got caught in her throat. She managed to settle on a comfortable subject to bring them down a different path and inject a sense of normalcy into Emma's life. "Today, I'm having a cup of dragon fruit and hibiscus tea."

"I've missed so many flavours over the past few weeks," The younger woman's voice shook with regret.

"It's quite all right dear, I'm sure I'll bring the flavours back again," She returned easily, all the while longing to hold Emma close and comfort her.

"And you'll tell me about them like normal?"

"Yes dear." She knew that their bodies would fit together perfectly, so perfectly that Regina expected that the warmth of their bodies would be like welcoming them home

"I can't believe I never asked this.. " Emma paused, There was a faint rustle, and an ear piercing scrape, and Regina imagined Emma sliding down the wall to settle in for their conversation. "But what do you do when you have a tea that you don't like?"

"I serve it at our weekly meetings with the teachers. They always drink it politely because I'm their boss. "

A staticy chuckle came through the line, "Oh Regina you really are evil."

"I have my ways."

"How much tea do you even have? Do you think... Would you let me see inside of your tea cupboard when I get out of this place? "

"I would say you've at least earned the right to see that, " She purred suggestively.

"Oh god Regina you can't just do that to a girl, all up and speaking like that, especially to one in prison," Emma groaned.

"You're a pretty girl Emma, I'm sure there are girls falling at your feet that would help you out."

"Did you just call me pretty," She gasped mockingly.

"I did, but don't think it means anything. "

Emma hummed unconvincingly before reminding Regina of one very important fact, "Anyways I'm married to this evil woman with a drawer dull of tea and a heart full of love so I don't even see the girls falling at my feet."

"You call that flattery?" The brunette returned quickly, stumbling over her words. It was perhaps the single most beautiful thing she'd heard about her in her life.

"Yes I do, I can't just call you beautiful all the time, that would be boring. I can't have you bored with me before we've had the chance to consummate our marriage.

"And what makes you think that will happen?"

"Ehhh, a girl can dream can't she."

"She could be dreaming for a very long time." Regina resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the blonde, knowing full well that the other woman couldn't see her.

Regina took another nervous sip of her tea when they hung up. It would seem that at times her life had come to flirting over the phone.

With her morning tea.

With a woman.

And she loved it.

* * *

><p>On one of the daily phone conversations, Regina bit her lip and took a deep breath before breaching what she expected would be a taboo subject. "Have you thought any more about speaking with a counselor though the prison? "<p>

"No," Emma growled, "I don't trust them, they'll stick you full of meds and you're never seen from again. It's even worse than the SHU."

Regina expected as much and she was a step ahead of her Emma, "I've got a friend. His name is Archie. I've been speaking to him for years professionally, and what's more is that I consider him as much a friend as he is my therapist. I was thinking that perhaps we could set something out over the phone so that you could talk to him."

I don't want to talk to anyone here," Emma muttered again.

"And so Archie could be the perfect compromise?" Regina pushed, hoping that it wasn't too much too soon.

The younger woman squeaked, "He helped you?

"Yes, very much so. "

"Alright."

"Alright what?" Regina prodded, they'd come too far for her to back down.

"Ok fine, I trust you. I'll talk to your guy Archie."

"Alright," The older woman tried to remain calm, while inside her heart was bursting with hope. "I'll call him later this today and I'll let him know to be waiting for your call this afternoon?"

"This afternoon?" Emma broke out in a cold sweat, "This afternoon is too soon, I can't talk to him I wouldn't know what to say or be prepared."

"If you don't know how to talk to him talk about his dog, " Regina offered gently.

"How will that help me?"

"Archie is the sweetest thing to begin with, then he talks about his dog, oh you'll see, it won't be as difficult to open up and talk to them both. "

"He's really a sweetheart? " Emma asked.

"The sweetest of them all, he'll help, he'll make you see deep into the good sides of yourself and fling them open for everyone, including yourself can see. "

"Do I really have to talk to his dog?"

"You could talk to Archie, or to his dog alone, or to the both of them. it's up to you."

"Alright, I'll call him." She quickly rattled off Archie's phone number until Regina was satisfied that she wouldn't forget.

"I want you to call Archie this afternoon," Regina began. "Just one small thing, that's all I need you to do for me."

"And talk about his dog, " Emma added, "So that's kinda like two little things."

"Fair enough," Regina conceded, "Now, how about a third little thing?"

"I'd do just about anything for my wife, "Emma grinned and rubbed her palms, sweaty from the panic rising in her chest, on her pants.

"Can you call me tomorrow Emma? Just two little things and also to call me tomorrow."

"I can do that." Emma repeated_, I can do that._

Three little things.

"Emma dear?"

"What? Not another thing?"Panic shot through her a knife and she almost gasped at its intensity.

"I just wanted to say... I missed you."

The icy shard that had embedded itself in her chest melted away. "I missed you too. "

* * *

><p>Archie was a sweetheart.<p>

They clicked right away.

Emma had seen several therapists before; some as a child, some as a teen and then once again after Henry. She was no expert, but she knew when she would work well with someone, and when she wouldn't. Archie was one of the good guys and she could see why Regina liked him. When she hung up that first night, she realized that they hadn't even touched on her struggles, not really, but she felt lighter all the same.

She came to depend on him a great deal.

She called one day to complain about how loud the dining hall was.

she called one afternoon she decide on which group she should join that day.

He was her rock in terms of supporting her and pushing her, forcing her out into the world again. With Archie holding her up, she found that she could focus on the good in her life. The moments between were still dark, it's claws still tried desperately to drag her back down into the fog, but she didn't live for those moments.

She lived for the light.

Regina was her light.

Regina and Henry.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Regina and Emma fell into their old rhythm, chatting away every morning and finding other little reasons to make a point to chat in the evening. They both found that with a few pushes and shoves from Regina and Archie, as well as more kindness that she could ever deserve, that the old Emma was somewhere hiding in the darkness, hiding beneath the weariness in her voice, and was begging to come to the surface. Exhaustion still plagued her, the smallest chores weakening her spirit and weighing on her chest. More often than not, sleep was her escape from the day to day pain that filled the moments when she wasn't talking to Henry, Regina or Archie.<p>

This Saturday, for the first Saturday in months, she was the first one up, dressed and waiting patiently in a line outside the visitation room.

She was ready when Henry returned that Saturday, and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Hi Ma, I missed you."

"I missed you too kid," She murmured, with an extra tight squeeze, something that never failed to make him giggle and squirm away.

He took a step back, worry clouding his vision, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I really did," She offered, with a genuine smile, "I really do."

He shrugged in nonchalant acceptance, but she could tell from the way he couldn't quite stay still in his seat that he was over the moon.

"HI Regina," She glanced shyly up at her through the smudged lenses of her glasses. Talking on the phone was one thing, any wrinkles or bad breath or messy hair didn't matter. The blonde fumbled with the edge of her shirt and blushed. She knew that she looked less than her best, and it mattered what Regina thought of her, whether she wanted to or not.

Damn her for looking sexy as hell.

"Emma, you're looking well."

Emma grinned in spite of herself because Regina's warm, dark eyes didn't lie. She knew that her hair was shiny and clean again; it was always one of her best features. But she also knew about the dark circles that still persisted beneath her eyes and how her shoulders hunched over from the pain that weighed on her soul.

At least she was looking more like the Emma who Regina had known several months ago.

At least she was looking more like the mother Henry knew.

It helped scrape away at the darkness, knowing that the people she cared most about in the world saw her as the women she once was and who she strived to be again.

"First you call me pretty, then you call me young, and now you say I'm looking well. Can't you just admit that I'm smokin hot," She teased.

"Oh I will when its warranted dear," Regina purred.

Emma pouted but turned her attention to Henry, "So little man, how was picture day?"

He groaned, "It's such a waste of time Ma, like why do we even need to do it when people have phones to take pictures like all the time? And like these pictures aren't even good, they make us be in stupid poses so it's not what I really look like. I mean really, wouldn't you rather you had a picture of me reading?"

"I would Henry, I would," She leaned over to ruffle his mousey brown hair, "But thank you for carrying on the tradition so I can put it in your book."

He groaned, "That book is so embarrassing Ma."

"Maybe so," She smirked, "But I'm your mother and I can do whatever I like." Emma looked thoughtful for a moment more and a sly grin spread over her chapped lips, "You knowwww, I do need a picture of you Regina." She glanced between the two brunettes in front of her and batted her long eyelashes behind her smudged lenses. " It would make me feel sooo much better. And also Regina dear, you don't think it's a little strange that I don't have a picture of my wife, or even several pictures of you, plastered on my cubby wall.

Regina held out a hand for Emma's glasses and cleaned them carefully with the edge of her smoky grey cardigan.

Henry's ears literally perked up like a puppy with his eye on a squirrel, "Your wife?"

Emma smirked proudly, "That's what the girls in here call Regina."

"That's weird." He said.

The two women glanced nervously between them, both prepared for a lengthy discussion .

"Uh Henry..." Emma began, nervously. "Why do you say weird?"

He rolled his eyes at her idiocy. "Duh Ma, you never took Regina out on a date." He held up his hands in mock surrender, "Yeah yeah I know what you're going to say, love at first sight and all, just like in your books, blah blah blah... But Ma, seriously, Regina is a pretty fancy lady so you gotta take her on a real date first. Like a really good one. " He started counting off on his fingers, "I mean even Ruby got dates, Chloe got a million and a half dates and you dumped her. Jeesh I have to be the responsible one around here," The ten year old shook his head.

His mother bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud, the difficulty to stay composed was made all the worse by Regina's silent shaking across the table from her. "Wherever did I get a son that was so smart?"

"Not from you." He stuck out his tongue.

Regina did laugh then, a throaty burst that warmed Emma to her core.

Henry clasped his hands on the table in front of him, "I'll take a picture of Regina if you promise to take Regina out on a real date. Deal?"

"Deal," Emma nodded seriously.

Regina blushed a rather deep shade of pink.

When they came together to embrace at the end of the visit Emma whispered, "Sorry about Henry."

"Don't be, it was sweet. " The older woman pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek "I'm proud of you, so very proud of you."

It was Emma's turn to blush, "Thank you Regina."

The blonde lifted her hand to where the kiss had been, as if hoping to keep it there long after Regina had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading folks! Next chapter is almost done and its Halloween central so let me know if there's something in particular that you want to see. Happy Swan Queening xx! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time. **

**Prompt from TheOfficialNinja**

* * *

><p><span>Eleven<span>

* * *

><p>There was only one tree in the prison yard. It was pretty short as far as trees go, but the branches are full and long and provide a perfect circle of shade around the base of the tree. At least in the summer. Now, in late autumn, the leaves of the old maple were turning colour and their once full umbrella of leaves tell the coming of winter.<p>

Emma leaned back against the tree, looking up through the sparse leaves at the patches of grey sky. After the incessant rain she was at last able to escape the grey prison walls for the outdoors.

She sat there a long time, just staring. The abstract waving of the tree's branches seemed to tell a story as though it were art, dance, and music all at once.

She settled herself more comfortably against the rough knobby bark and dug her boots into the damp earth. Her nose was met with the loamy smell of damp earth, smelling of rebirth in the spring and of comfort in the fall.

Leaves fell down around her. The oranges, yellows, and brilliant reds, sang a beautiful chorus that welcomed her back to the present. She crunched one in her hand, closing her eyes in sheer appreciating of natures music.

The clatter of branches swaying together in the wind added a faint heartbeat to the song.

Her senses were suddenly overwhelmed by the magnitude of beauty she could find in the solitary tree on bleak prison grounds.

It calmed her.

It revived her.

It told her for the first time she had hope, that she could see the world in beautiful colour, instead of the black and white that the darkness that held onto her seemed to favour.

Two weeks of scraping across the rocky bottom of her depression and now she was making the slow climb out of the darkness.

It was thanks to Henry's relentless story telling.

It was thanks to Regina who both pushed her harder and soothed the deep festering wounds.

They spoke every day.

It was thanks to Archie who took time out of his evenings and patiently talked her though her confusion, her pain, her dreams.

And now it was thanks to the respite from the rain.

Emma let the fresh air blow away some wisps of the darkness that were now only hanging on by a thread.

She felt lighter.

She felt like she could reach out and grab hold of a blowing leaf and let it take her away.

She let her guard down cautiously just in case the darkness would come bursting out to devour her whole.

When it didn't, she let herself relax and lose herself in a book, with the smell of musty leaves, good damp earth and fresh rain to keep her company.

She was interrupted not too long after by a punch in the shoulder from her tiny roommate. "Yo Swan, you're reading again."

"Yeah, I am." She realized that yes, it was the first time she'd picked up a book in months, and that it had been forever since she'd come here. She used to come here all the time, leading a group of girls in a sort of prison book club. Most days she was there to help the girls sound out words and provide definition after definition, other days' she'd help the girls write letters, and on rare occasions they'd get her to read aloud.

"Me and Abbie tried to keep the gang going when you stopped showing up, but we're not smart like you, we couldn't keep it up."

"I'm glad to be back," Emma choked over the emotion clogging her throad.

"Yeah," She agreed and settled beside Emma to read, inching her finger across the page.

It wasn't long before Abbie showed up and the three of them picked up where Emma had left off in Harry Potter.

Things were slowly falling back into their rightful place, separating from the turmoil in her mind.

* * *

><p>Regina and Henry started out bright and early Sunday morning, bundled in their winter coats, with gloves on their hands and toques pulled down over their ears. Even as they got to the farm frost still ghosted the tips of the blades of grass.<p>

Regina bundled her coat closer about her, "I think its colder than last year..."

"Yeah..." Henry mumbled, but his attention was already on Operation Pumpkin Two Thousand Fourteen and he ran off down the hill to the pumpkin patch leaving Regina behind.

No sooner had she reached the bottom of the hill, Henry called out, "Hey Regina, I found a perfect pumpkin! Can I get it? Pleaseeee... "

His excitement was infectious and her features relaxed into a soft smile."Of course, dear." She lifted the pumpkin into her arms, headless of the dirt being rubbed into her coat.

She turned up the hill to the old farm house where they would pay, but Henry tugged on her arm, "But 'Gina you have to pick one still."

"Me?"

"Duh this is my pumpkin, " He sighed heavily, "Don't you know anything about pumpkin carving! Everyone has to do their own so there's no fighting. Once Ruby and my Ma nearly killed each other with pumpkin carving knives. I swear Regina, it was bad. "

"Believe it or not Henry, I've never carved a pumpkin before, I wouldn't even know how to pick one." She admitted. The darkness that still sometimes clouded her heart chuckled at her naiveté and sent shivers down her spine. Henry couldn't know how his comment would hit a nerve, how could he? She did her best to push the darkness away, more determined than ever enjoy the experience with the ten year old with boundless energy.

He stared at her dumfounded for a few seconds before bounding off as fast as he could, yelling behind him, " I can help!"

The ten year old suddenly became quite the pumpkin expert , "Here Regina this one is super round, it would be good for a beginner like you. Or there's this one here, you could make something really cool with this one if you're a good artist. Are you?" He looked eagerly up at her, awaiting her answer with bated breath.

"I...I wouldn't know." Her mind was swirling with orange gourds and green vines, they all started to look the same. Panic clutched at her stomach. She couldn't do this, she wasn't his mother, she wasn't anyone's mother. How could she handle such a time honoured tradition? How could she meet the standards in pumpkin carving that Emma had set? She knew nothing about looking after kids, and she certainly didn't even know how to carve a pumpkin. Emma. She needed Emma. She would know what to do, she could reassure her. In a perfect world she could fish her phone out of her pocket and ask he blonde for help. She laughed nervously to herself, in a perfect world Emma would be here with them, not in jail. Panic rose further in her throat, paralyzing her heart. The truth was that if Emma were here, Regina wouldn't be. Guilt washed over her then, how dare she wish Emma wasn't here, so that she could be here with Henry, learning how to carve a pumpkin. She couldn't have them both.

In the end, under Henry's careful guidance, she frantically picked a pumpkin similar to His own.

* * *

><p>Back at home Henry was showing her the art of pumpkin carving from the ground up.<p>

Quite literally it would seem.

He'd covered every inch of the floor and counter space with newsprint from this weekend's Storybrooke Observer. He'd collected the various knives, spoons and markers, and deposited them on the counter.

"So first we gotta cut open the pumpkins head."

Regina could do nothing but stand back and watch the tiny brunette go to town on his pumpkin. A few moments later he lifted the chunk of pumpkin and shook it at her, gobs of orange hitting the newspaper on the floor and her black cashmere sweater. "Look at the brains Regina, look at them!"

He paused and fiddled again, "I always do the same pumpkin, it's going to be a surprise though for you so don't look." He began tracing his own design onto the pumpkin, shielding it with his small body. Without looking over his shoulder he said, "Come on Regina you gotta cut off the head."

And so she did.

He briefly looked up from his tracing and deemed it a good beheading.

Then he rolled his sleeves up to his arms and grinned over at her. "Ok now we gotta pull out all the guts. Do we have a bowl or something? "

He began to dig into the pumpkin, pulling out seeds and bits of slime to fling in the bowl. " Come one Regina what are you waiting for!"

She hesitantly stuck her hand into the belly of the pumpkin, her fingers closing over the cold slime. "Henry, this is disgusting." She slopped a handful of seeds and slime into the bowl, then she grinned, "But it's also pretty fun."

"Told you so." He laughed and rushed to grab her phone from the hall table. "Here let me get a picture for Ma!"

"Oh not of me," She protested, and in her distress she absentmindedly brushed at her brow with orange fingers. "She'll want one of you Henry."

"Nuh uh, you first, you promised my Ma she could have a picture. " He pouted.

"I suppose..." She noticed both mother and son could stick out their lower lip in the most convincing fashion.

"Awesome!" He pointed the phone at her, "One..."

"But wait, look at me, I'm a disaster." She shook her head, glancing down at the orange goo covering her forearms, her hair falling messily over her face, and a string of pumpkin goo above her eye brow to top it all off.

"Two."

"Henry!" She exclaimed, but even her appearance couldn't stop the grin when he at last took the picture.

"Three."

Henry was doubled over, laughing uncontrollably, "You're such a mess Regina, it's awesome. My Ma will love it, I promise."

"That means I look horrific, let me see."

"No, no, nope, you'll just delete it!" He ran off with the phone to deposit it back on the hall table.

They finished scraping out the goo and moved on to carving their designs into the orange flesh.

Henry completed his classic screaming pumpkin design, while Regina had chosen to carve a (presumably) black cat, with its long tail sticking up in the air.

"Awesome man," Henry smiled and gave Regina a sticky high five.

Sometime over the course of the afternoon, she'd gotten lost in the enjoyment of pumpkin carving and she'd forgotten to feel guilty. At some point, up to her elbows in pumpkin, the panic had dissipated. _Oh Emma, please forgive me_.

And then guilt turned on its heel and came rushing back as a dream.

She imagined the three of them filling the kitchen with laughter. She could see Emma with perfect clarity teasing Henry with gobs of slime. There was Emma creating a disaster of a pumpkin.

The next image hit her like a Mack truck. Emma was coming up behind her and kissing the back of her neck.

That was unexpected.

The images kept coming.

Emma bumping into her, grinning at her, whispering in her ear. Her eyes fluttered shut as she imagined Emma's arms about her, trapping her against the counter, kissing her.

"Regina! Regina!"

She shook herself back to reality, "I'm sorry, what is it Henry?"

"I'm done! Now I wanna make pumpkin seeds."

A slow trickle of panic came back "I'm afraid I don't know..."

"That's ok, I remember how Ma does it." Minutes later they shoved the baking sheet of pumpkin seeds, oil and salt, into the oven. "Now we cook 'em 'til they're dead!

Henry!

"What! It's Halloween!"

She couldn't hide her smile.

Then she gestures at the chaos before them, "We do have to clean this up before we do anything else."

He pouted again, "It's too much work"

Mother and son, they wielded far too much power over her. Instead of feeling uncomfortable from the lack of control, she found her heart warmed. She felt loved, she felt part of something, something wider than the faint grey circle she lived her life in. She grinned, "Maybe you should have thought about that before you threw bits of slime at me."

"Oh yeah, " Henry giggled sheepishly, "It was totally worth it to hear you scream, you're such a girl Regina."

"I take that as a compliment young man. " She tossed a wet sponge at him, "Now get going."

"Finneeee," He grumbled.

Later the of two of them sank down to watch Charlie Brown and The Great Pumpkin while they munched on their home made pumpkin seeds.

Regina cried as the credits rolled.

Henry only shook his head, "My ma cries too. Every. Single. Time. What is it with girls?"

"I've never seen it before," She offered as an excuse, wiping a tissue beneath her eye to stop the mascara from running down her face.

Henry gaped at her. "What! No way! That's not possible! It's totally old you must have seen it."

A sudden smile spread over her features and the tears were quickly forgotten. "Young man, did you just call me old?"

"Uh no..." He scurried away from her, a grin reaching to his ears.

"Don't ever call a woman old" She launched forward, tickling his sides and the backs of his knees, "Didn't you mother teach you anything?"

"Stop Regina! Stop Regina!" He giggled, falling off the couch in his effort to scramble away. "I promise I'll never call you old again."

"Old? Did I just hear you say old again?" She teased, this time catching the bottom of his feet as he rolled out of tickling distance.

"I promise I'll never call you...call you that again." He managed though his giggles.

They queued up Monster House in the DVD player while they ate dinner. It wasn't long after that Henry curled up on the couch beside her, sound asleep after the day's excitement.

Regina was left with her thoughts and the tears returned.

I'm sorry Emma.

I'm sorry that you couldn't be here.

I'm sorry that I forgot to feel guilty.

I'm sorry that I was glad you weren't here today so that I could be.

I'm sorry.

And thank you for giving the gift of today.

* * *

><p>Emma waved the picture in the air, "You mean to tell me that that was your first pumpkin?"<p>

"Yes it was, " Regina blushed, "Did I do it wrong? "

"Did you do it...? Regina, It's a fucking piece of art," She glanced at Henry, "Uh I mean freaking...tootin' piece of art!"

"Thank you," She whispered, a warm glow settling in her belly.

If Henry noticed his mother's choice of words he didn't show it, "Hey Ma did you make your famous pumpkin this year?"

"Nah Kid, we can't carve pumpkins in here because were not allowed knives here."

"Oh yeah, I guess so." He glanced around the room, eyes downcast, "I wish I could see it ma."

"I know kid, I know." It was more than just the absent pumpkin, they both knew that. She answered anyway, "Next year okay?"

"Yeah," He answered glumly.

Emma turned a desperate gaze to Regina, "But uh kid... Guess what, some of the younger girls are going trick or treating here. We collected pudding and stuff for them at commissary and they're going to dress up in toilet paper costumes. It's going to be really fun."

Henry mumbled, thoughts as grey as the sky outside, "It's pretty weird to think of kids in here, like they're not much older than me."

"This is their chance to make a difference though, " Emma scrambled to put a positive spin on the circumstances, "Being here gives a lot of them a second chance at life and some of the girls will make a good life for themselves."

"I hope they'll be ok." Henry shrugged.

Emma and Regina share a look, one that only parents could share. Love and pride and concern.

It felt oddly domestic.

After a few minutes of silence, the young Swan piped up, waving the picture once more, "Hey Ma! Remember our deal about the picture!"

"I remember."

"Ok...so go ahead..." He grinned.

"Right now?"

"Yes! So you don't forget!"

Emma pushed her glasses up her nose and tucked her hair behind her ears. It didn't hurt to primp, not when you're asking out a gorgeous lady while in a dreary prison. She added a fake British accent, because she could use all the help she could get. "Regina milady, would you do me the honour of going on a date with me, sometime next year, say in late February, early march when I have been freed from the prison the holds me back, body and soul, from loving you. "

Regina flushed a deep pink.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Gross Ma, whenever you really like someone you act so silly."

Regina blushed harder.

Emma caught her gaze, caught it and held it. "So what do you think?"

"Yes," She whispered. Then a little bit louder, she repeated, "Yes."

"Finally," Henry grumbled. "Now can you please tell Regina that we can't give out raisins because that's the absolute worst!"

* * *

><p>She lay in bed that night, hugging pillow to her chest, with the image of a blushing Regina glowing in her mind.<p>

Flirting was one thing, they'd been doing it for quite some time now. Or so she imagined. It was only small casual things that made your heart bump in your chest. So small, that you could call it just being friendly.

But then again there were the comments that couldn't be ignored, coming on so strong that they made you squirm in your seat. Even then, Emma hesitated to call it flirting. She didn't know what the brunette was thinking. It drove her crazy not knowing how if Regina was just being exceptionally nice to her since she was in prison, or if it was the real deal.

"Fuck it," Emma whispered out loud. It all felt so good, it didn't matter to her what it was called.

That was in the past.

A date was a date though.

Or was it.

Could it just be friendly, because she was stuck in jail? Henry hadn't really given Regina a choice. Emma shook her head, she should know better that it didn't mean everything.

Her thoughts raged war on each other.

A date.

A date was a date.

That meant something didn't it?

Game changer.

Whether or not their past interactions, or flirtations or whatever you wanted to call them, were simply being friendly, a date meant that she could change the tide on their relationship.

If she wanted to.

A date meant that she had a real chance to woo Regina, the gorgeous woman that had come into her life in the most unexpected manner. One she would never be sorry for.

A date that was still four months away.

She'd have to make it count.

She made a mental note to thank Henry properly when she got out of here.

In the meantime she had lots of time to plan a date of the most epic proportions.

It also gave lots of time to evaluate her feelings. She tucked the pillow beneath her head and closed her eyes, soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips, as she again remembered the way Regina had blushed earlier.

She rolled over in bed again a few minutes later. She slipped her feet out of the blanket and rested them on the cool wall of the cement cube she called home. Cool feet, warm heart, she thought absentmindedly.

She rolled again, searching for sleep. No luck. It would seems like the time to evaluate her feelings was right now.

Someone snored in the next cube. She wondered if Regina snored. It would be adorable, she had no doubt.

Regina was admittedly smoking hot, that was a definite plus. hence the flirting. She guessed they'd have chemistry, how could they not? Emma was amazing in bed and she would bet that, as Ruby had once speculated, that Regina would hold her own.

She sighed deeply, inching her hand between her legs to relieve the throbbing pressure.

But no, her mind was well and determined to evaluate her feelings right now.

"Damnit," She said out loud.

Her bunkmate snorted in her sleep at this middle of the night outburst.

They talked, god could they talk. Emma spent more time on the phone with Regina in the past few months than she had spent in the past ten years. It was so easy between them. It had never been so easy with anyone, other than August, but he was like a brother. Regina was definitely not in any way related to her, no way. Their friendship, that was something familiar, something she could cherish forever.

Henry. Regina cared about Henry. If she'd been looking for a girlfriend, that would have to be a definite requirement. Well ok, she reasoned, she'd dated some girls who didn't care, but that was when she didn't want complications.

This one was worth the complication and she was not about to mess it up. But really, how much more messed up could a relationship be if it started while one of you was in prison.

She could see the three of them together when she got out, doing all sorts of normal boring sht. It seemed pretty fantastic to her.

Friends, family, chemistry... Regina Mills.

Warmth seeped into her heart at the thought, a tiny ray of sun that pushed the dark fog further from her mind. It was far away that sliver of light, but it was there. With the memory of a kiss on her cheek, a blushing brunette, and the promise of warmth keeping her company, her eyes drifted closed and she fell into the first peaceful sleep in weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you lovely people for reading! Happy Halloween! (In case I don't update before then). **

**P.S. I get so distracted with a million different stories at the same time! Or at least three different stories at the same time...Feel free to the others out too :) Maybe you'll forgive me for slow updates then :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Part of Once Upon a Time**

**Prompt from TheOfficialNinja.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve<span>

* * *

><p>An icy chill had found fortress around her heart, sending shivers down her spine and her teeth chattering.<p>

Her counselor had called her to his office to let her know that Regina had called during dinner. He calmly told her that Regina had cited an emergency as her reason to desperately talk to Emma.

That had been two hours ago that Regina had called him.

And he only thought to tell her now.

An emergency.

Henry.

The phone was slick with a cold sweat that covered her palms.

It rang once.

Twice.

Her heart beat so fast she was positive she was going to collapse from a heart attack right there in the empty prison hall.

Three times.

"Emmathankgoodness."

She slumped against the wall.

"What happened? " Emma bit out against Regina's breathless hello.

"Henry... "

"Regina please tell me what happened," Emma begged, voice rising to a squeak, "Don't let me imagine the worst."

"It's all right Emma, he's fine, it's all ok. I'm sorry I worried you..."

Emma didn't let her finish a single sentence. "You called and said it was an emergency," She accused.

"It was, it was," Her own voice shook on the other end of the line, cowering beneath Emma's sharp words. "I was so scared, I've never felt like that before in my life."

"What happened? Please Regina!"

"It's fine, it's all fine now, and it seems so silly after the fact that you're just going to tell me that this is what being a mother is all about." She took a deep breath." I thought Henry was missing."

"And he's not? " Emma cringed, still fearing the worst.

"No, he's not missing, he came home not long after I called your counsellor. And I took away all television privileges and I've told him that he has to come straight home every day after school for the next two weeks." She sighed, "I didn't know what to do Emma but I was so scared that I had to do something. I thought that was the right thing to do but you know better, whether he should be punished or not I just.."

"Regina, Regina, I don't have to change a thing. That's exactly what I would have done. You're a really great mother Regina and I'm so sorry he scared you like that. He should apologize to you."

"I shouldn't have let that happen in the first place." She whispered sadly.

"Hey Regina, it's not your fault," Her fear disappeared and her heart beat outwards, longing to take the other woman in her arms and kiss the fear away. "It happened, he knows he's in trouble and if he knows what's good for him he won't do it again."

"He stormed off, told me he hates me, and wouldn't come down for dinner," Regina admitted in a small voice.

Emma chuckled then, "Well that sounds about right. Good for you!"

"Don't you laugh at me!" But Regina was giggling too, "I feel so terrible. I don't like feeling like this."

"Don't be corrupted by the puppy pout Regina, he's going to try it and you have to stay strong, " Emma teased easily.

"I'll try, I'll try. "

"Stay strong," Emma repeated through her giggles.

"I was so scared Emma," She whispered, " I've never felt so scared in all my life."

"I'm sorry you had to feel that way," The blonde sobered, " Now you know how a mother feels about ninety- five percent of the time." Emma shook her head in frustration, even though the brunette couldn't see it , "Where was he anyway? At the library? He should know better..."

"He went to a friend's house ." She sighed, "He was supposed to come to my office right after therapy, and when he didn't meet me at the school like he was supposed to , I started looking for him in all the normal places. I couldn't find him anywhere, at the school, or at Archie's, or at home. I was just calling Graham at the police station when he walked in the door at five to six, telling me he'd been at a friend's house the whole time...

"Therapy," Emma snapped, "My son is in therapy?"

"He...yes..." The older woman stuttered.

"My son is in therapy and you didn't think to tell me. "

"I...no..."

"Regina ," Emma asked, her voice of steel and ice, "How long has he been in therapy for?"

"A couple of months."

"A. Couple. Of. Months." Emma snapped, "You've been keeping this form me for a couple of months?

"I didn't think..."

"No you didn't fucking think," Emma muttered sharply, "I trusted you Regina, I trusted you..."

"It's not a big deal, he likes going! It was even his idea to go in the first place. After he found out you were going, he asked to see Archie just like you. "

"And so you just went and said yes without asking me."

"I...well...he could have said something..."

"Don't you dare put the blame on my son. You went and said yes without asking me?" Emma asked again.

"Well..."

"Well what, Regina?"

"Yes."

"I can't fucking believe you..."

Regina growled in return. "No Emma, I can't fucking believe you."

"Excuse me," She scoffed.

"No. One minute you're telling me how good I am as a mother to Henry, and I was believing you. I felt fucking fantastic. But you were just leading me on, you don't actually respect me, or feel anything towards me, you're just a selfish criminal."

"You did not just call me that." She asked with fragile breaths, "You know it's not true Regina."

"Well you told me I was a great mother and suddenly that's not true either," The other woman countered.

"Why does it matter so much anyway that you're a good mother, when you're so clearly not a mother, nor a good one even if you were."

"Because I was never going to have the chance to be a mother until you came along, you and Henry. You had the power to give it all to me, and you also have the power to take it all away. You just did. "

"I didn't," Emma laughed bitterly, "You did that by keeping the therapy a secret from me, by lying to me. Do you even care that you ruined our friendship?"

"It doesn't have to be this way..."

" But it does Regina. I trusted you. " She sighed sadly, "I trusted you not to lie to me. I mean we've talked every single day for the past two months since he started therapy and you didn't tell me. We talked every single day before that too and I'm sorry that that meant something to me. What else haven't you told me? Do you have a boyfriend you're not telling me about? Do you even pay attention to Henry? I mean how did you let him go missing tonight? Do you even care about us? Or do you just think about fulfilling the sick fantasy for the life you never got to have because your husband was a drunk?"

"Emma." The hurt was heavy in the two syllables.

"Goodbye Regina." And she hung up.

She stumbled down the hall to her bunk, pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed.

She felt as though she was going rattle and shake loose she was crying so hard. She longed to feel Regina's arms around her, and to hear her voice telling her it would be ok. She wanted her friend.

She sobbed at the destruction of their friendship.

She wanted to call Archie but she couldn't trust him either.

She was alone. She was a criminal. She was a terrible mother.

_I'm sorry Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it. _Buts she'd said it and couldn't take it back_. I'm sorry Regina, I miss you, I need you. I said all that about you and I really meant it about me. I'm sorry._

"Swan shut up, some of us are trying to have a good time here."

She hugged herself tighter in an attempt to quell the shaking sobs.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week Emma marched around with a heavy black cloud over her head.<p>

Everyone stayed clear of her if they knew what was good for them.

She did her best to give the wall of phones a wide berth. She knew if she went anywhere near them that she would cave and call Regina, or Archie, or both.

She couldn't do that, she was a criminal and she didn't deserve their forgiveness.

And she couldn't tell them she'd forgiven them.

She half hoped and half dreaded that Regina would come visit that Saturday.

She did. Of course she did. She was wonderful.

The other woman had evidently coached Henry about the situation, because after he gave her a hug he said told her he had to tell her something.

She glared at Regina, because she wished they were anywhere but here, in the middle of a fight. "What is it kid?"

"I've been going to therapy with Archie," He kicked the table legs and stared at the floor, "Sometimes I get really sad because I miss you and he's a really good listener and so is Pongo."

"Why didn't you tell me Henry?" Her anger was slowly replaced with guilt at her sons unhappiness.

"Well I didn't think you'd believed in therapy, I didn't want you to call it stupid."

"Why would I say that?"

He mumbled, "Once when I was little I heard you tell Ruby that therapy was stupid, and I didn't want you to say that because I really like talking to him. "

"Oh Henry, I didn't mean it like that. I like talking to him too, he's really great."

He just shrugged, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you ma."

"It's...it's all right. I would never call something that meant a lot you stupid ok. "

"Ok..." He was silent a minute and then looked up at her with a grin, "Except Captain America, you hate him."

Emma laughed and shook her head, "He's the worst superhero ever!"

"Whatever you say Ma, I know you're wrong! "Henry lifted his hands in protest. He brightened quickly, "Hey Ma, did you know Archie is a vent...ventroli...venti...ventriloquist ?"

"How so?"

He wiggled in the metal seat, "Well I like to talk to Pongo sometimes, and Archie pretends to be Pongo and talks like a dog. But Ma, his mouth doesn't even move and sometimes I forget Pongo isn't talking back. He's so good. Regina told me that he's a vento...ventriloquist."

Emma nodded, shoulders still stiff, not able to look at Regina.

"Hey ma do you think we could get a dog when you get home? Then we wouldn't even have to pay for therapy!"

"You're paying for the therapy? " Emma whispered, at last chancing a glance at the other woman. The final dredges of anger was gone, replaced with whole heartedly with overwhelming guilt from every facet of the situation.

"I'm sorry, " Regina murmured, dark eyes swimming with her own guilt.

Emma shook her head, "Thank you."

"Henry, you know that you can talk to me if you ever need, or Regina," She acknowledged reluctantly. "I'm sure she would always be able to talk to you if you needed."

"Yea, " He nodded slowly, "But it's not the same as talking to Archie or Pongo because I can't say things about you two..."

Emma tried to smile, "And what things are you telling him about us? About how mean we are to you?"

He smiled then and giggled, "Yup, you guys are always ruining my life."

"We just love you," Regina nudged him playfully.

Emma frowned at her, but agreed, "We love you kid and just want the best for you."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks guys... I guess ... So anyways Archie tells these jokes...oh man I can't remember... I think they go something like this..."

At the end of the visit he looked pointedly at Regina and she dutifully stepped forward to pull Emma into a embrace.

A shocked Emma stood stiffly with her arms at her side.

But as Regina stepped away she launched forward, holding on for a desperate hug for a tight two seconds before she had to let go.

* * *

><p>"Ma, I think you should marry Regina."<p>

She was no longer avoiding the wall of phones, and was settled comfortably against the wall to talk to Henry on this lonely thanksgiving day.

In the distance Emma could hear spluttering laughter.

Regina.

Her laugh was like the welcome sun on a lonely day.

Calmly as she could, all the while holding back a laugh, she asked, "And why is that Henry?"

"Beeecaaauuse..." He groaned, unimpressed by just how dense his mother could be sometimes. "Because she makes the best thanksgiving dinner in the while entire world."

"And that's grounds for marriage?

"What?" He asked with a puzzled snort.

"So I should marry her?" She asked again.

"Yes!"

Emma could practically hear the eye roll on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my god Ma, her stuffing, her pumpkin pie, it's so delicious! I wish you coulda tasted it!"

"Me too kiddo, me too." She closed her eyes, imagining not only the food, but Regina sitting across the table from her, smiling. She imagined thanking her for the meal with a hug...a kiss...No.

"What are you even eating in jail for thanksgiving Ma?" Henry asked, interrupting her out of her reverie.

"I dunno the usual... frogs legs and toad eyeballs... wings of bat."

"Maaaaaa..."

"Nah kid, we had a pretty normal dinner here. We had turkey and stuffing, fake mashed potatoes and even some cranberry sauce that the warden's wife made herself. It was really nice of them to share."

"Cool, well I should go help Regina with the dishes... Do you wanna talk to her?"

Emma took a deep breath, deciding on forgiveness in half a heartbeat. "Yeah kid put her on."

"Emma, hello." Her words were clipped, distant. The silence was heavy between them, weighed down by the past two weeks of unspoken words.

"Regina." The words came out in a whisper, clear and soft. Forgiveness. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." And then the cold angry words that had festered for the past few weeks floated away.

They were back.

Emma and Regina.

"Regina." Emma said again and then forgiveness was replaced with an unspoken longing that tripped over her words. The blonde trapped them behind her teeth, there weren't back there just yet. Instead she switched the phone from one ear to the other in order to more comfortably tease the brunette on the other end of the line. She cleared her throat, "So were not just going on a date when I get out of here, it sounds like we're getting married."

"So it would seem." Regina giggled.

"How do you feel about that Mrs Swan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Mrs Mills." The other woman returned easily.

Emma gasped, the name fell so perfectly from Regina's mouth and settled warmly around Emma's shoulders with the weight of their short history.

Anger. Forgiveness. Teasing. Longing.

They stumbled from one sticky vein of conversation to another, and they struggled to keep up.

Regina cleared her throat, "Thank you for sharing your son with me on such a special day."

"No, thank you for everything Regina." Emma shook her head violently, her thanks tumbling out in a rush, "I don't know where we would be if it wasn't for you."

"You say that far too often dear."

"Well I mean it." She took a deep, shaky breath, "And Regina, I'm sorry for everything I said the other day. It's not true, I shouldn't have said it. I appreciate everything you do for Henry, and for me. When I get out, I'm going to give you a hug and I'll probably never let go."

The tension flowed between them with every hushed breath.

"I'd like that a lot." Regina smiled on the other end of the line.

"Good." Emma couldn't help the wide grin from her chapped lips.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Henry," Regina added, "If I'm to act like his mother, I've got to communicate with his other mother, it's not like we're a bitterly divorced couple."

Emma laughed easily, "Thank god we're not. I like you too much."

Regina ploughed on, not to be distracted by the hopeful expressions that fell from Emma's lips, words she lived for, "... And I'm sorry for the terrible things I said."

"It's alright... we both said things in the heat of the moment." She paused thoughtfully, "You know what, it's the first fight we've had. Every couple has to have them and we've just successfully lived though our first one. "

"We're a couple now?" Regna asked, breathlessly, hopefully.

"Well we are getting married, and going on a date," Emma whispered as if they could avoid the weighted meaning to the words by speaking quietly, "We're just a couple of mothers. "

"You mean it?"

"I do, " Emma agreed.

"Thank you," Regina gasped, "Thank you Emma. I'm so thankful to you."

"Shut uuuup," Emma protested teasingly, shaking her head. "I told you, you don't have to thank me."

"No please listen," Regina pleaded, "Please ."

Emma recognized something in her voice that sounded a lot like desperation and so she bit her tongue.

"I am so thankful to you and to Henry for being a part of my life. The details of the situation aren't exactly the greatest... But were here now, you and Henry and I, in this funny little life, and I am so thankful to you and the happiness you've brought to my life.

"Oh Regina, I'm thankful..."

"Shush Emma, you've had your turn already, it's still mine." She chuckled to herself more than anything, " I'm thankful for granny's peppermint hot chocolate and I'm thankful for four days where I don't have to interact with Mary Margaret."

Emma burst out laughing, "Regina, I can't believe you said that, that's terrible. What if Henry..."

"Henry doesn't mind..."

"I don't!" He yelled, interrupting them.

Regina continued over Emma's laughter, "And it's thanksgiving so you can't tell me what not to be thankful for. "

"I know but Regina," She dissolved in giggles.

"But Regina what?" The brunette teased.

Emma could only shake her head, "I just missed you."

"I missed you too."

From the background Henry interrupted them again, "Ma, just marry her already!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really liked this chapter and I hope you do too :)Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

* * *

><p>This year there was only warmth.<p>

There were no lonely blue nights.

No pale empty mornings.

No grey.

Only warmth.

There was a cheery white spruce in her living room, with brightly coloured lights and shiny glass balls.

Underneath it, she'd pilled presents, garishly wrapped with cute cartoons of penguins and jolly Santa Clauses.

Red ribbon chased up and down the stairways.

Paper snowflakes cut with care hung from every doorway, they brushed against her hair as she moved through the house checking that the windows and doors were locked.

Emma had teased her over the phone the week before, questioning her truthfully fashionable bedtime apparel. _Regina you wear a suit all day, do you have to wear one to bed? No one can see you. What's wrong with a little flannel? _

Then she pulled the tradition card, _We always wear Christmas PJ's. You have to too, or Henry will be sad. _

So she found herself the proud owner of some flannel pyjama bottoms, and a cozy long sleeved t-shirt with a glittery snowflake on it. She'd be damned if Emma ever found out that they were in fact more comfortable than the silk sets she normally slept in. The adorable blonde had already wrangled Henry into getting a picture of Regina as proof.

She shook her head with a smile, and climbed into bed, satisfied that everything was in order for Christmas morning.

The brunette was just heading down the road to dreamland, when four icicles attached themselves to her body, jolting her awake again.

It was Henry. His cold toes kicking her in the calves and his icy fingers curling around her wrists.

Sobs shook his small form. "I miss my Ma."

"I'm so sorry Henry, I wish she could be here with you." She admitted as an afterthought, more to herself than anything,"...With me too."

"Yeah." He sniffled, "It was already super weird with her not being here like normally, but it's even super extra weird that she's not here for Christmas ."

"I'm sure it is." Regina tugged him into her arms; he resisted at first but then tucked his beneath her chin, continuing to cry. Regina herself found a gaping hole in her life where she hoped and almost expected Emma to fill. "What can I do Henry, to help you feel better."

"I don't know," He grumbled sadly.

A few moments later, he mumbled a watery suggestion, "Maybe with your super power you could poof her here. I mean like just for tonight, so that she wouldn't get in trouble with the guards and all." He grinned then, his teeth flashing white in the darkness. "It would be like this big cloud of purple smoke and she'd just be here! All you have to do is think of her name three times super fast, think super hard, wave your hand and tada! She'd be here!"

He sat up now, an all too hopeful grin crossing his features. "Wouldn't it be awesome Regina?"

"It would be pretty awesome," She returned the smile.

"So would you try?" His pale brown eyes pleaded at her in the pale light and she was helpless against their power.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled Emma's name under her breath, to the tune of an impromptu melody. Upon opening her eyes, she grimaced with apology showing in the tight corners of her mouth, "I'm sorry Henry but it would seem that the jail is poof proof."

He smiled wanly up at her, and sank back against the pillows, "Thanks for pretending for me Regina, that's really nice of you. "

"Who says I'm pretending," She nudged him playfully.

A genuine smile graced his small thin lips, "Ok fine, you've got poofing abilities until proven otherwise."

She nudged him again, "What would be something that we could do that would make you feel like your mother was here."

Tears were quick to pool in his eyes and he shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh Henry, I'm so sorry," She repeated, and the woman once again pulled the teary eyed child into her arms. Where was an instruction manual when she needed it? A pamphlet perhaps? _How to comfort a child when their mother is in prison on Christmas eve? _Emma. She really just needed Emma. They both did. She could imagine those strong arms wrapping around them both, enfolding them in warmth.

The ache was strong, and it was real, and a few moments later it was Henry offering Regina a tissue.

"We could watch the snow," He suggested, his voice wavering with uncertainty, "My Ma would like to watch the snow if she were here."

So young and so brave. Regina had cursed her sheltered life when she was his age, detesting her parents for leaving her on her own. Always alone, between their constant travels and her time spent small boarding school her parents had sent her to for her formative years. High school had been the time where she rebelled, preferring the private school in their community to the large cold mansion a few hours away. The school had been prestigious, quite comfortable and luxurious at times, but she was never so alone as she was there, weeping into the night with no one but the ghosts in the old stone walls to hear her. High school had been just as lonely at home, but her friendship with Mary Margaret and her romance with Daniel, they had been her saving graces. They had brought some colour back into her life. That was then. Before the colour was ripped from her soul and replaced with the grey. The dark empty halls of her home could be dusted with laughter and smiles. She could curse her parents until she was blue in her face for leaving her to her own devices from the moment she was born, but now she could appreciate the fact that she had never spent nights like this alone.

Henry was a special, special kid.

She'd be sad to see him leave when Emma's time was over.

She'd be sad to see them both go.

It would be time for her life to return to the eminent shades of grey, the colours washing away with every distant day.

Together, with little bit of laughter and a fair amount of hot chocolate mix on the floor beneath them, they managed to make two mugs of hot chocolate, both brewed to perfection, one with cinnamon sprinkled on top.

Henry scrambled around to grab a few pillows and a throw blanket from the couch in the sitting room and spread them on the seat beneath the bay window in her study that looked out over the yard.

The flakes drifted down in an unhurried meandering path.

They appeared to float momentarily before the too eager faces, as if taking the time to say hello, before it continued its descent to join its brothers and sisters on the ground.

The flakes grew bigger and Henry jumped with excitement, spilling a good portion of his drink over the decorative sitting room pillow in the process.

Tears sprang quickly to his eyes, "Regina I'm so sorry, I know this is a special room."

She brushed a kiss over his light brown hair, "It's alright my little prince, nothing dry cleaning can't fix."

He took a careful sip of his drink this time, eyeing the lip of the cup for any errant spillage. "Ma says dry cleaning is expensive."

"Don't you worry about that."

"Regina," He shook his head, "Man you're really nice an all, but you're kinda crazy nice to me and Ma. I don't understand why people think you're evil."

He giggled now and Regina slipped the cup from his hand to indeed prevent more accidental spillage.

It wasn't long before Henry laid his head on her shoulder and mumbled sleepily, "Ma could sit between us don't you think? To watch the snow I mean...that way we could both get her." He looked innocently up into her eyes, "She's really comfortable you know and she never ever complains, not even when her arm falls asleep and is in graaaave danger of falling off," He finished evidently mimicking his mother at some grave point in time.

She laughed warmly, "That would be lovely Henry."

"Yeah," he sighed, "Really great."

The snow continued to fall, creating a soft blanket over the back garden.

It was pristine without being stark, without being empty as the years before.

It was beautiful.

The world quieted when it was covered in snow, it slowed time and let you appreciate the magnificence of the world right before your eyes.

* * *

><p>Emma sat in the window by the shipping bay, it was the only window in the place that wasn't frosted over with a plastic liner. She couldn't see why this window of all windows would be free to look out of, why anyone would want to look at the shipping bay she had no idea.<p>

She was thankful for whoever's dumb idea it was, even if her view was partly obscured by bars.

Watching the snow fall down, especially on Christmas Eve, was a blessed moment of peace in the rough world about her.

Snow was her gift when she was younger.

She'd sit up all night, watching it come down. She was convinced it was just for her. It was beautiful. It was pure. It was free. And best of all no one could take it away from her.

She could spend hours watching the glistening flakes fall, trying to catch two sneaky snowflakes that actually looked alike even though all the grownups told her it was impossible.

As she got older she imagined her first kiss would be as snow fell down around her.

Then Henry came along and it meant teaching the kid how to catch snowflakes on their tongue, making snow angels, building forts and having snowball fights. It meant rosy cheeks and hot chocolate with cinnamon. It meant reading together while the world outside slowed down.

And tonight, when she missed watching _It's A Wonderful Life_ on TV, when she missed Christmas PJs, she missed stockings and overflowing excitement, she missed her wiggly son curled up beside her to watch the snow.

She missed Regina.

Impossible. You couldn't miss something you'd never had.

Could you?

So she defied logic and missed her anyway.

She missed the scent of her shampoo, the warm weight of her head against her chest, the way their fingers would intertwine.

Or so she imagined.

_Out of bounds Swan. _

A last lingering look at the sparkling expanse of snow, before she hopped down and let herself be lead back to her cubicle.

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived at a painfully slow pace and Henry and Regina practically vibrated with excitement as they drove the two hours to the correctional facility. They didn't need their usual games or conversation to pass the time, they simply beamed in the bright promise of seeing Emma.<p>

They got there early and let their gifts for Emma be subjected to a careful search.

Two sets of brown eyes bore down on the guards, watched their every move until they, _finally, _opened the doors to the visitors room.

"Ma!" Henry cried and ran towards her, knocking her back several feet.

The guards didn't say anything when they hugged longer than usual.

"Ma, I missed you so much." His small shoulders shook with silent sobs, his tears leaving wet splotches down the front of her prison garb.

"Hey. Hey kid," Emma brushed at his tears with the pad of her thumb, "I promise that this is the only and last time we'll spend Christmas apart."

He nodded slowly, like too sudden a movement would scare the promise away. "Regina is really great," The boy glanced over his shoulder, a half shrug in apology, "But it's not the same. I'm sorry Regina."

"It's ok Henry, I understand." She swallowed thickly, of course it wasn't the same.

Of course next year would go back to normal.

She'd be alone.

Grey.

How could she resent mother and son being reunited? In that moment, the rumours were true, she was every bit as evil as they said she was. Her hands shook as she stepped forward to lead the still sniffling boy to his seat.

Her gaze lifted and she was struck by the gratitude brimming in Emma's deep green eyes, _thank you_ spilling out from every pore in her body.

With a soft quirk of her lips and a wink at Regina, she demanded, "So where's my loot?"

"We weren't allowed to wrap your presents," Henry pouted, scuffing is feet against the linoleum in annoyance.

"That's ok kid, next year I promise it will be the best Christmas ever." The grown woman squirmed in her seat, "So what did ya bring me, come on guys!"

Again, that sinking feeling, that grey on the edges of her vision. Regina's heart thudded loudly in her chest, so loud that she worried that Emma might hear it. For the fear of spending the next Christmas alone truly terrified her.

Emma pulled the first gift, a woolen afghan, from the bag, "Guyssssss, thank you. This is so needed, its freezing in here man."

Next she poured over the pile of books Regina and Henry had collected over the past couple weeks, some second hand, and other came clean and fresh off the best seller list. "These are great guys, I could read a few of these to my books club."

"You're such a nerd Ma." Henry giggled now, the tears dried now in salty streaks down pink cheeks.

"Only Emma Swan would have a book club in prison," Regina teased.

"Shut up, the girls love it."

"Nerd." Regina added.

"Says Ms. Principal."

"Shut up."

"Children behave." Henry said with a serious wag of his finger. "Come on, the next one I bought with my own money."

"Oh Henry," Emma chuckled, lifting her gift for Regina to see. A corset clad woman moved from one end the pen to the other. "He got me a naked lady pen."

"It's a naked lady _space pen," _Henry exclaimed, "It can write on anything glass butter anything!"

"It's amazing Henry, thank you." She continued to watch the busty lady move from side to side.

"It would seem you've replaced your wife, with a pen."

Regina blushed under Emma's watchful gaze, as her eyes flicked down to her lips and back. "I could never replace you sweetheart."

Regina only blushed deeper, ducking her head from the weight of Emma's words. "Um… We have one last gift."

"Oh my god," Henry groaned and covered his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina cleared her throat, "Well uh, Henry said you always buy this for yourself for Christmas."

"No way," Her eyes lit up and she dug into the bag with glee, pulling a package of socks and underwear from the bag.

Henry dropped his head onto the table, eyes firmly shut. "I don't want to see this."

Emma cheered, hugging the packages to her chest, "This is the best Christmas present ever."

"I wasn't sure what style you liked, so I hope they're aright."

"Oh babe, don't worry, this is awesome. This is honestly the best!"

Henry lifted his head to roll his eyes, "Regina, she does the same insane cheering when she buys it for herself. Honestly Regina, she's so weird."

The brunette chuckled, "I can see that dear."

"I'm not even going to take offense to that, these are important." She replied, sticking out her tongue with childish glee. She sobered quickly, "When I was a kid, living in foster home to group home, to foster home, I didn't get Christmas presents and I certainly didn't get new clothes. But whenever I was placed in a new foster home, my social worker would buy me a package of socks and a package of underwear so that I would start at a new home with some new stuff. When I got out of the system, it was the first thing I bought myself and well, then it became my Christmas present to myself. It's silly but it's a new beginning, a new year, you know." She shrugged, "Plus who doesn't need new socks and underwear."

"She gets so sappy." He shook his head.

Regina, on the other hand, was found with her eyes brimming with tears, "Oh Emma."

"Oh mannnn, not you too Regina. Women." He returned his head to the table.

Emma chuffed the back of his head, "Henry Swan, you watch yourself young man, you're outnumbered here."

"Sorry Ma." He grinned, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>Regina waited in her study for the call she knew would come. She held her gift to her chest, held the memory of a whisper and a kiss to her heart.<p>

As they left the prison the day before, Emma had pulled her into a lingering hug that made her heart beat faster and her stomach quiver.

Her arms holding her, strength and heat.

Her low voice whispering in her ear, _Thank you for everything. _There was an ocean of emotion beneath those words, sincerity and a caring so deep that it both scared and excited her.

A kiss to her cheek. The memory still burned, sweet and sure.

The teasing, the pet names, the promise of a date. And now this gift, that she held to her chest as she waited for the call. There was a line, a wall, a chasm really, that separated everything that their relationship was from the real world. And everything it wasn't.

It might just be real, and she let herself believe.

The phone rang, and she accepted the call form the operator.

"Hey babe."

Her heart swelled.

"Emma," Her words came strangled with tears.

"Regina what's wrong?" Panic rose swiftly over the line.

"I... I got your gift today?" She managed, brushing her fingers over the brown leather cover of the book, tracing the title with her thumb.

_Once Upon a Time. _

It was the best gift she'd ever received, a close second at least to spending the Christmas holidays with Henry.

That could only be topped to spending it with both Swans.

"Oh sweet, that's the best news!"

"Emma, " She warbled, "How did you find it?"

"Finding books is kinda my thing you know." The blonde replied, a swagger evident even in her words.

"Do you use that line on all the women?"

"Does it work?"

"Perhaps."

"I guess we won't find out, because you're the only woman in my life."

"Good." She returned with a teasing lilt, while her stomach rolled and her heart tripped beat over beat. _Please let this be real._ "Emma, how did you even remember? I mentioned this once."

There was a satisfied chuckle on the other end of the static line, "I listen, I remember details, it's kinda creepy sometimes but it makes me a good book dealer… and gift giver."

"When I was a child, this book, I took it everywhere with me. It was a security blanket of a sort. I longed to be Belle and to go on the adventures that she had. I dreamed."

"There's always time for adventures Regina, sometimes they just arrive in strange forms when you least expect them."

"Henry."

Emma chuckled, "Yes, one could call him an adventure. What a handful. Although nowhere near the terror he was at the age of four."

"Sweet Henry?"

"Sweet Henry was a disaster for about six months when he started kindergarten. It's a miracle we both made it out alive."

"I can't believe it."

"He had a fondness for throwing things in the toilet, his shoes, his lunchbox, house keys, car keys, you name it. Bedtimes took forever, and then in the morning the little devil would refuse to get out of bed."

"Oh my…"

"Yeah, he owes us easy breezy teenage years."

_Us. _

Slip of the tongue probably. But her heart ached.

Emma had already moved on, growing serious. "How will I ever thank you for dealing with Henry this past year."

"Emma, my dear, this conversation, we've had many times."

"I know because I still don't know how to thank you."

"And I always answer that I will never know how to thank_ you _for my time with Henry, for your friendship…"

"Perhaps we can show each other just how thankful we are when I get out of here," Emma teased

Regina choked on her tea, coconut vanilla today.

Emma sputtered, "I just…I mean maybe we can go to dinner or I don't know...something like that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Emma," She replied breathlessly, "Far from it, I'd love to love to go to dinner." _To hold you in my arms. To take you to my bed. _

"Oh, oh…that's great then."

The conversation stalled and they sat on their respective ends of the phone in comfortable silence until the operator cut them off.

It was warmth.

Only warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO CAN YOU SAY WRITERS BLOCK? UGH ME! Hi, here's a chapter just before I do Camp Nano :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

* * *

><p>"I'm coming home." She whispered, her breath ragged with tears.<p>

"What?" Had she heard right?

"I'm coming home, 'Gina."

"Oh Emma…"

The other woman just cried, her breathing scratchy over the phone.

Regina sat on the other end of the line, clutching the cordless phone in her hands, her knuckles white. Whispering words of encouragement while Emma cried with shuddering sobs tearing through her, leaving every cell in her body longing to reach out for the blonde, to pull her into her arms. The longing had only built over the past month, since their first almost Christmas together, together and apart. The acuteness of their aching hit hard them at the stroke of midnight on New Years Eve, when lips went unkissed, and whispered words of love went unspoken. The phone call they'd exchanged the next day had been full of empty silences, silences filled with that longing ache. Then last week, the longing rose once again to a painful peak, when Regina celebrated her birthday without Emma at her side.

Soon, soon, soon, they could bridge the gap between longing and touching, comforting, loving. Soon. And so much more. But she couldn't think about it right now. Emma had to be her priority, bringing Emma home to her son.

She cursed herself while the woman cried, cursed herself for her traitorous mind, for her heart leaping at the thought of their promised date. Or would that all end now that Emma was free? Would she no longer needed the banter, the flirting, the 'wife'.

How selfish was she to think about it at a time like this?

Very selfish. That was the answer.

"Regina."

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Looks like we're going to get that valentines date after all." She sniffled.

Her heart leapt but still she steadied herself. "Let's just focus on getting you out of there first."

"There's a meeting on Friday, to negotiate the terms of my release and all."

"Would you like me to come?"

"No, I'll be ok. Uhm do you think you might be able to pick me up on Saturday, I know it's a lot to ask, but if not don't worry about it and I can take a bus or something if I hitch a ride into town."

"Emma, we'll be there."

"Oh...Oh thank you. You've done so much, I don't know how to-"

"Shhhh,.""

"But Regina."

"How many times have we had this conversation?"

"A lot."

She could hear the sheepish smile in her words, could imagine the way she ducked her head, letting her blonde hair fall over her face.

"And I'm sure well have it again."

"Face to face. And I can thank you properly, if you know what I mean."

If the teasing lilt in her voice was any indication, she did.

She did and it excited her.

But also scared her.

As much as she desperately wanted it, the flirting, the promises, were all through the protection of distance, of maybe, of the uncertain wavering future. How would they hold up when they were face to face, living in the same town where she was hated and Emma was loved, where Emma led a full life with her son, and Regina lived alone in her great but empty mansion.

"Hey, Regina, I can hear you worrying over there."

Their promises might be maybes, but there was also truth, there was a real knowing that passed between them.

"We'll figure this out ok."

"Ok." And at last she breathed a sigh of relief, and let the excitement of the prospect of Emma returning home course through her.

* * *

><p>She'd spent an hour choosing an outfit this morning, even going to far as to dance with the idea of wearing a little black dress. Common sense kicked in and she tossed it back on her bed, along with the disgraced skirts and suit jackets that, while they made her legs look fantastic, were far too severe and cold and just not quite right. She settled on jeans, which in fact made her ass look good, and an emerald green cashmere sweater.<p>

Emma's eyes.

It reminded her of Emma's eyes.

Three hours.

She'd see them in three hours.

Henry had spent most of the morning pacing by her door, large sighs coming out the small boy. He had dressed himself up, in an argyle vest and his hair slicked to the side. He'd asked to buy hair gel last week at the drug store, shyly and with a blush to his cheeks. He was growing up so fast, even in the year she'd known him.

They got there over an hour early, and instead of waiting and pacing and staring at the front door, they were sitting in hard plastic chars staring at beige prison doors, with only a tiny window to peer through, desperately trying to get the first look at Emma.

Henry sat so still, sitting on his hands, simply staring.

Regina wasn't quite so patient, she couldn't count the number of times she'd crossed and uncrossed her legs, the number of times she'd checked her boots for scuff marks, the number of times she'd checked her phone.

One look at the time, two check for emails that didn't arrive, three check the time.

Repeat. One. Two. Three.

And then she was there, bursting through the doors with tired eyes and a wide grin. The black framed glasses were absent for the occasion. She wore tight jeans, a cozy grey sweater and boots. Her blonde curls bounced around her face with a life of its own. She looked like the same woman who had disappeared the year before. Like nothing had changed.

She glanced quickly from side to side until she saw them, Henry already barrelling towards her.

She dropped her plastic bags full of stuff on the floor, just in time to catch the boy who launched himself into her arms.

She twirled him around, smacking his cheeks with kisses.

"Maaaa,"He protested half-heartedly, clinging ever the more tightly to his mother.

At last he let go, and took it on himself to lug her bags into his arms. "Let's go Ma, let's go!"

Regina stepped shyly forward then, "Hey uhm, we brought you your jacket, we thought you might want it."

"Oh Regina, thank you," Her face splitting smile never leaving her lips as she slipped it on happily.

The older woman turned to leave for the car, when a hand tugged on her sleeve and soft voice called her back.

"Hey, I'm not letting you get away without a proper hug." She reached for her hand, tugging her closer, bringing her into her arms.

Their curves fit together, and she buried her face in the taller woman's shoulder, inhaling the scent of fruity shampoo, prison soap, and Emma. Emma, so warm and soft, so real, she got lost in the embrace. She was falling, falling into an eternity, a hug she never wanted to end.

Neither did Emma.

She went to move away, too soon apparently, and strong arms trapped her. "Thank you Regina, thank you."

The low noise of the waiting room fading away, as they swayed in place, floating and giddy at their proximity.

Reluctantly they let go, both blushing as they headed for the car, neither able to meet each other's eyes. The weight of emotions were too much, when the embrace had been only the tip of the iceberg when it came to months of comfort they longed for. But also when it sparked an electric current beneath their skin, and the weight of attraction pooled in her belly from the first real contact they'd shared, without restriction, without eyes boring into them and stealing their privacy.

"Let's get going home then hey kid?" Emma mussed her son's hair, wrapping her arm around him once more and pulling him into a side hug.

"Come on Ma! You messed up my hair," He protested, but he didn't pull away.

"You're growing up too fast young man."

The two women shared a smile over his head as they pushed through the heavy double doors and into the frigid February air.

Emma and Regina climbed into the front seats, while Henry climbed into the back, situating himself in the middle so he could easily lean forward between the seats to chatter in their ears.

"Ma did you know that Granny added avocados to the menu!"

"No Kid, how do you like them?"

"Yeuch! But Regina likes them."

Emma grinned, reaching over the console to squeeze her thigh. "Of course she does."

The touch lasted no more than two seconds, but her leg burned beneath her hand, her stomach jumping, her skin tingling.

"Ma, Regina and I made these marble cupcakes for her birthday and they were so good and I ate like five and then I felt so sick that I had to miss soccer practice and then I got in trouble and it was all my fault and Regina said I have to learn responsibility and wouldn't write me a note so now I learned but those cupcakes were worth it."

"Henry! You know better!"

"Yeah but Ma, you've never had these cupcakes"

"True." She turned to the brunette, "Hey, we should celebrate again, just the three of us."

"That's not necessary."

"Cake is always necessary!"

"And presents!" Henry piped up, his high voice shrill in their ears as he popped forward between the seats once more.

"I got the best present already….You, Emma, you being here and free and ours again."

Her breath caught in her throat, it was too easy with Emma, too easy to speak her mind, too easy to just be herself. She chanced a glance at the blonde, and she carried the same look on her face, that of peace and longing.

"Gross, if you two are going to be all sappy, then I'm walking home."

"Get used to it kiddo." She chuckled.

He shrugged.

The silence lasted only a few seconds before Henry was leaning between the seats again, "Ma, hey Ma."

"Did you miss me or what kid?"

"I did. A lot. I'm going to be really annoying to make up for lost time."

"Awesome."

"Yeah!" Henry pumped his fist in the air, punctuating his glee.

"I'll never complain again."

"Yeah you will."

"Yeah, I totally will." Emma laughed happily.

"So Ma…."

* * *

><p>They pulled into the drive of 108 Mifflin Street and Emma jerked awake from where she'd slumped against the window. "Holy crap!"<p>

"Emma."

"Ma!"

"I'm sorry, but this is your house?"

"You knew that."

"I did, I just never realized…"

"Home sweet home," Regina sang brightly, pushing open the door for the two Swans. "Would you like to come in for some coffee or something to eat?"

Henry dashed inside, "Come on Ma, let me show you around."

She hesitated in the doorway, tears filling her eyes, arms crossed over her chest. "Regina…"

"Oh Emma…" Unsure whether she should hug her or leave her be.

"I think maybe I just want to go home."

"Of course, of course," She squeezed her arm, calling up the stairs, "Hey henry, why don't you grab your overnight bag and come on down, we'll give your mother a tour another time."

"But..." He began to protest, but upon seeing her face over the railing, he clattered back down the hall and reappeared with his backpack to stumble down the stairs to stand by her side.

The drive to their apartment in the centre of the town was quiet, the persistent click of the car signal truly deafening, shattering their nerves.

Emma stared out the window, tears trickling from the corner of her eyes. She tried to discreetly brush them away with her index finger, before giving up with a heavy sigh to scrub violently at her cheeks, and then swiping at her chin where the tears had pooled.

She remained unmoving in the passenger seat until Regina came around to the other side of the car to open the door, offering a hand which she accepted gratefully, leaning heavily on the other woman as she got out of the car.

Henry's small pale face looked worriedly at his blonde mother before helpfully scrambling with their bags up the stairs.

"Ma! Look the plants are still alive and we cleaned for you. I even did the toilet!"

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he led her about their apartment.

"Remember this Ma? Remember this?"

"I do kid, I do."

The apartment lit up with their joy, the rich, warm, familiar, apartment enveloping them in a comforting hug. The smiles on their faces lighting up the room, their excitement growing, growing, so grand and buoyant that it pushed Regina back to the door.

As their world returned, blossoming and expanding, she felt hers shrinking and slipping away. She wanted to pop it like a balloon, to let her in with them, not cowering and hiding in the open doorway, fading into grey.

Her movement caught Emma's eye, green eyes widening, "Regina wait."

She shook her head, "I should go."

"Yeah," Emma nodded with a long sigh.

That stung, that hurt, the grey encroached. Of course it made sense, of course it did, of course Emma needed space, needed to just be home. She ached nonetheless. "There's food in the refrigerator, gas in your car…."

"Regina, I don't know how to thank you, really…"

She just smiled, best she could, the green ooze of selfishness rising in her throat and chocking her words.

"I'll see you soon."

She nodded. Once.

And ran. Down the stairs, shaking in her car as she drove home.

* * *

><p>Emma unpacked her few belongings, reacquainting herself with the contents of her closet at the same time, the rough wools and thick denim felt strange on her skin as she trailed her hand over the clothes.<p>

She'd left the majority of her new novels to the prison, most of the drugstore paperbacks and the cheesy romances, but even in prison she'd managed to come across some decent finds to add to her personal collection. Coughing and sneezing, she dusted off the shelf, carefully introducing her newest children into their new home.

Pictures of Henry, letters from August, Ruby, Granny, the whole town at some point or another had sent her a card or a note, were all stuffed into a manila envelope that she tucked into her underwear drawer for safe keeping.

These memories, she would cherish.

Her time away, as frustrating and devastating as this had been, hadn't been all bad. She'd been buoyed by the love of the town, of her friends, of Henry.

And Regina. What a remarkable woman to come into her life.

She opened the drawer once more, riffling through the envelope until she came to a well-worn photograph, the one of Regina covered in orange pumpkin goo, the smile on her face never ceasing to take her breath away. She tucked it into the frame on her bedside table, covering her own face and leaving Henry and Regina's pictures side by side, filling her heart with a whole lot of love.

"Hey kid!"

He scrambled to her door, breathless and exited, looking like an energetic puppy would at the promise of a walk. "Yeah!"

"How about we order pizza for dinner and catch up on some movies I missed?"

"Yes! Regina never let us order pizza! She did make her own from scratch and that was pretty amazing," He added helpfully.

"That's awesome little man."

"Don't call me thaaaaaat, I'm too old for that."

"You'll always be my little man, my baby boy, my…."

He rolled his eyes, "Let's just order pizza before you get all sappy and gross…"

Emma moaned at the first bite of pizza, the mix of cheese and fragrant tomato sauce, spicy sausage and yeast exploding on her tongue. The rest of the slice disappeared in three bites, crust and all.

"Jeeze Ma, don't forget to breathe."

"Shut up." She picked at an offending piece of pineapple that had somehow jumped from Henry's side of the pizza onto hers, and started on her second piece, slower this time.

Reaching for a third one however, her stomach protested.

"Weak Ma! Prison made you weak!"

"I'm dying, just start the movie, I can't move I'm so full."

Two feature lengths later, a sleepy Henry slumped next to his mother and she prodded him into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kneeling beside his bed to tuck him in, her heart ached at the familiarity of the gesture.

The apartment was plunged into darkness and silence, her rapidly beating heart too loud in her chest.

She stepped into the shower, the prick of the water stinging her skin. Pale skin flushed pink, she felt invigorated, her legs jumpy and aching to go for a run, climb a mountain, twirl fast, dance. She jumped up and down, coming down on the balls of her feet with soft thuds on the hardwood floor. She thought briefly about slipping into her bed naked as she was, but the thought was quickly followed with a more than fleeting sense of vulnerability that had her tugging on a soft worn t-shirt and comfy boy shorts before sliding between the sheets.

Her sheets. They were too soft, too cool against her skin, making her all the more restless. She lay on her back, taking inventory of the familiar, and at the same time foreign, room. The streetlight shone through the blinds at the same angle, the brass nobs on her dresser still bright in the darkness, the deeper shadow of her closet pulling at the darkness.

Wide awake.

She was gifted with privacy, with comfort, and she was wide awake and itching to escape.

Her bedside light flicked on, and she flipped through the pages of the book for a few minutes before flicking it off once more.

She couldn't focus.

The silence, the darkness, it thundered, closing in on her.

It suffocated her.

She couldn't breathe.

She opened her mouth to scream, every muscle tensing and ready.

A knock at the door interrupted her, and she clapped her hands over her mouth, her body shaking with pent up tension.

"Ma?"

Henry. It was just Henry.

"Hey Kid, what's wrong?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Just this once." It had been years since he'd come crawling into her bed, since she'd soothed nightmares or fears of playground bullies.

He ginned, her teeth flashing white in the darkness, and clambered up on the bed. She pulled back the covers and he flopped on his stomach, mashing his face in the pillow. "G'Night Ma."

"Night Kid."

Her fingers settled at the nape of his neck, combing through his light brown hair, and the curls that lay there.

But as his breathing deepened, and silence filled the room once more, the same restless energy built and bubbled in her throat. It ached. It needed out.

With trembling fingers she reached for her phone, curling away from Henry to dial, wait.

"Emma?" Her voice was rough with sleep.

"Regina, I can't sleep." Tears leaked from her eyes, dropping onto the face of the phone.

"Oh Emma, it will take some getting used to."

"It's so quiet," She whimpered.

"It's just different. Do you have a clock in your room? Is it ticking?"

"N…No…"

"Listen to the house creaking around you, the street lights buzzing outside, is there a pipe dripping? You're not alone Emma, you have Henry, you have your home, you have me."

Someone flushed the toilet in another apartment, sending a loud waterfall of water down the pipes in the walls.

"I hear it," She managed to choke out around the panic still coating her tongue.

"Good, good job sweetheart."

"I hear it," She repeated, clinging to the words, the sounds, the life.

"I'm here Emma, just sleep, it's late."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Shhhhhh…" And Regina began to hum, it was tuneless, unless it was supposed to be a tune, and then it was off key. But it managed to soothe her nerves, high peaks falling and falling to nothing.

* * *

><p>The lights were all on when she arrived at the library the next evening, glowing rectangles winking and blinking at her arrival. Music, loud music, filtered out onto the street, clearly Ruby's doing, this was her jam.<p>

She followed Henry inside where she was greeted with a sea of smiling faces and exuberant cheers.

"Welcome home Emma!"

"Emma!"

"Emma, you're back!"

"It's so good to see you!"

She grimaced and smiled best she could, ducking her head at the way the grins, bright as they are, almost blinded her.

"Belle, I thought this was supposed to be a small get together."

The petite brunette shrugged, "The word got out I guess, and everyone wanted to see you."

"Everyone in the entire town!"

"People like you Emma, deal with it," Ruby added, sidling up to her and wrapping an arm about her waist. "We're just happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too but…"

A glass of wine was pressed into her hand and she was passed around the room from hand shake to handshake to hug to kiss and around again.

Smiling faces flashed before her until they all blurred into one.

The alcohol had gone to her head so quickly, her cheeks flushed, her palms sweating, her vision blurring at the edges.

The world tilted on its axis and her stomach heaved.

"Excuse me." She mumbled, tearing herself from present conversation.

Emma stumbled to the rare book section, resting her head against the wall. It was cool against her forehead and it helped. A little.

Her heart thudded loudly, echoing in her head.

Then came the soft touch at the small of her back, accompanied by the scent of cherries and perfume and….Regina.

Distinctly Regina.

"Are you all right Emma?"

Without opening her eyes, she turned, stepped into the arms that she knew were there, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Not really," She mumbled into her neck.

"Oh Emma," Regina's soft voice cut through the pounding.

"I thought prison was loud," She chuckled shakily, "But in here, in the enclosed space, it's too much. I had a glass of wine too," She admitted.

"I'm sure that didn't help."

"It was so good though."

"Why don't I get you some water?"

Her grip tightened, panicked, "Please don't leave me, Regina, please."

"I'll be right back, I promise."

"Ok, ok if you promise. " She reluctantly untangled herself from her hold on the older woman.

"I do."

"Can you check on Henry too?"

"Of course."

Emma crossed her arms over her stomach, trying to breathe deeply, evenly. The musky scent of old books reached her nose, bringing a wave of calm over her, and she began to take stock of the room.

One of the glass cabinets showed signs of humidity at the far edge and she made a mental note to get on that tomorrow. There didn't look to be any damage, but still she couldn't take any chances. The shelves looked well dusted and the protective coverings on some of the more expensive books bore no signs of fingerprints. All in all she was quite satisfied with how Belle had taken care of the place.

She startled when Regina re-entered the room, so intent on her inventory.

The blonde giggled sheepishly, "Sorry. And thank you," she replied, gulping down the water quickly.

"Henry, is hanging out with David Nolan, I believe they're comparing notes on prison. Apparently Henry is an expert now, and is giving pointers."

"Oh my god, that's my kid alright."

"What do you say, are you ready to go back out there?" Regina asked, once she'd drained the red plastic cup.

"You'll come with me?" She cringed, she sounded so needy and she hated it.

"I won't leave you."

And so with a comforting touch of Regina's at her back, guiding her around the floor, she made the rounds successfully at last. When the questions got too personal, when she tensed, Regina was always quick to tug her in close to her side, with soft reassurance.

Regina to the older woman's surprise, was regaled as a hero in her own way. After the citizens of Storybrooke welcomed Emma home, Regina herself was thanked profusely and was pulled into back crunching hugs by many a townspeople.

Emma eventually collapsed on the sofa, smiling gratefully when Regina arrived with plates heaping with food. "Thanks Regina, you're a lifesaver tonight."

"You're very welcome," Clearing her throat, she pointed out shyly, "I made the lasagna,"

"What? Why didn't you say so! I've got to try this!" With her fork, she cut off a healthy hunk of cheese and noodle and stuffed it in her mouth. "Jesus fuck Regina," She mumbled around the bite.

"Language dear."

"I'm sorry but it's so good, what's that…"

"Red pepper flakes, gives it some kick."

And she was mesmerized by the flick of her tongue across full red lips, the twinkle in her dark eyes.

"Damn. " She couldn't tear her gaze away. "I could eat this every day for the rest of my life."

"That can be arranged," The older woman nudged her playfully.

"Awesome."

They ate, they danced, and there were speeches, speeches that quickly devolved into drunken stories.

Granny couldn't be tamed, she was up there again and again, sloshing her glass of whiskey and beaming when people laughed at her raunchy tales.

The party didn't show any signs of slowing down, in fact Ruby and August started rounding people up to go the Rabbit Hole.

Emma bowed out, citing Henry's bedtime as an excuse, but truthfully she was exhausted by all the activity. Her head swam, her hand shook, her body ached for bed.

They hugged goodbye out beside Regina's Mercedes, lingering despite the cool night air.

"So, work tomorrow?"

The blonde nodded, glancing back at the library, "Everything is back to normal I guess."

Her gaze gleamed comfort and understanding, "It'll take time Emma, just give yourself to time."

"Yeah," She sighed heavily, "I'll call you tomorrow then, like normal."

She brushed a kiss across her cheek, "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooooo I couldn't wait for Emma to be out of prison any longer so boom here we are!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time. **

**Prompt from TheOfficialNinja**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

* * *

><p>She waited in her office on Monday morning, her tea growing cold, watching the phone with more intent that she'd like to admit. The minutes ticked by and still it refused to ring. Of course things would be different now that Emma was free. Of course. She just hadn't expected to be so attached to their daily routine, to Emma's presence in her life. Small as it was, it was a blessed constant. Her heart sank as the numbers on her clock flicked forward to mark the end of her self-appointed break. She dumped her tea in the sink and busied herself in her work, though her heart remained behind thinking about the blonde now just a few blocks from her.<p>

At last she did call, later that night after Regina was settled in bed with her iPad on her lap, struggling to focus on the book she was reading.

Emma's greeting was out of breath, "Shit Regina I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier. I got to work this morning and I kinda hit the ground running. There's so much to do, like this week is going to be absolutely nuts, but god I love my job. I missed it so much. I know this is weird but I'm so happy to be back with my books."

"Oh Emma, I'm so glad to hear it."

"How about you? How was your day?" She asked brightly.

The other woman moved the iPad to her bedside table and snuggled down beneath the heavy feather duvet, pulling it to her chin. "It was pretty uneventful for the most part, I only had the pleasure of separating two young men from fighting over who gets to take the girl to the Valentine's Day dance. We some time this afternoon working on verbal communication and its merits."

"It's kinda romantic don't you think?" Emma replied with a chuckle.

"If you think a black eye and a dented school locker is romantic…"

"Well no, but fighting for someone you care about. I mean it's a pretty medieval, and a little bit what you'd expect from a fairy tale, but it's nice." Her voice dropped an octave, to raspy silk, "I would fight for you Regina."

Her heart leapt in her throat, she blushed, and her fingers tightened their grip on the duvet. Well when Emma said it, said it like that, it didn't seem quite so silly or so barbaric.

Emma broke the silence, clearing her throat, "Hey so Friday night?"

"What about it?"

"I was thinking that you and I could go on that date?" She stammered. "You're not obliged or anything you know but I just wanted to ask just in case."

"Oh no, I'd like to very much." She continued hurriedly, "Not that I want to force you either…"

"No. No, I want this."

"Me too."

"Oh…Oh good." Surprise, surprise and satisfaction flowed through her reply. "I'll pick you up around 7."

"That would be lovely." The words came out as a whisper, as if any louder would scare the invitation away.

"Cool … uh I've got to go wrestle henry into the shower get him to bed on time, it's been a struggle getting back in the routine."

"You'll get there Emma."

"Yeah…So Ill text you later?" She laughed then, unexpectedly, joyously. "It's so nice to be able to say that, and being able to text you whenever I want or see you every day."

"It is, it's really lovely."

"Alright, yeah so, talk to you later."

And text she did, just as Regina was turning out the light. It was just a simple 'good night Regina' but she fell asleep with smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>The week flew by, but Friday dragged indefinitely, and her gaze was constantly searching out the time. At long last it was time to drop Henry with Ruby and she was free.<p>

Emma spent forever in the shower. Not that it was a surprise. All week she'd luxuriated in the privacy of her own shower, from the unlimited hot water, to the incredible pressure from her pretty expensive showerhead. Yes, the showerhead, she'd made pretty good use of that too in the past week.

She shaved her legs carefully, properly, for the first time in a year. God it was a pain, but damn if her legs didn't feel amazing when she smoothed lotion into the dry skin.

She shimmied into a black leather dress, stepped into heels.

She gave up on her hair, it badly needed to be cut and was entirely unmanageable, so she left it down, the unruly curls spilling over her shoulders.

The drive was quiet, neither of them saying much, but it was easy and good that way. Emma's hand rested on Regina's knee while she drove. The bug took them half an hour outside Storybrooke to the nearest five-star inn on the ocean. It was quiet at this time of year and the dining room cozy, with flickering candlelight and a roaring fire.

Emma pulled out Regina's seat for her, shyly meeting her eyes and getting caught in their gaze until the server arrived to interrupt them with wine suggestions and soups of the day.

Red wine shimmered in expensive crystal, casting shadows across the cream table cloth.

A basket of crusty white dinner rolls arrived, steaming fresh from the oven, accompanied by a creamy ball of butter.

Emma tore off a corner of the roll, munching on the piece while she buttered the rest of her bread.

And in that moment, the magic wore off, cold washing over her and a blush rising on her cheeks. She noticed the way Regina cut her roll into halves and halves again, the way she carefully spread the butter with her knife before delicately popping a bite into her mouth. She felt as if every eye in the place was on her, laughing at her incompetence, at her bumbling ways. She'd been isolated from the world for so long, had she lost all sense of societal norms? What must Regina think? Had she noticed? She didn't want to look up and see the look horror she imagined.

She put the bread down, too unsettled, too shattered, to eat anymore.

She chanced a glance. Regina was smiling at the blonde, her lips glistening with butter. The brunette dabbed at her lips, the napkin hiding her smile for just a moment, and then it was back.

Was she laughing at her? Mocking her and her failure? Emma managed a tight smile in return and was ever thankful for the well timed return of the waiter to take their order.

"I'll have the roast chicken and seasonal veggies please," Regina announced.

Emma panicked. It was her turn.

She'd been looking at getting the pasta but the thought of it made her hands shake now, it would be much too dangerous an undertaking in her barbarian state. Meat? Fish? Who knew if she could properly handle a knife and fork for those options.

"I'll just have the house salad."

"Dressing?"

"Balsamic please."

Regina looked quizzically over at the blonde.

"Oh, I guess I'm not very hungry," She mumbled.

Regina's face fell. "I don't know if I've ever heard you say that," Her words came a little too sharply to hit a teasing lilt.

Emma shrugged.

They lapsed into a silence they couldn't break.

Regina sipped her wine at a quickening pace, finishing her first glass before their meal arrived. She smiled brightly at the server, thanking him profusely for a second glass that appeared without her so much as lifting a finger.

Emma wished she could do the same, although preferably with a bottle of whisky. But no, she had to drive Regina home, and there was no escape from the silence, the nerves, the terror.

Their meals came after what felt like an eternity.

"How is it?" The other woman nodded at the small bowl before her.

"It's good, I guess. Nothing special" She didn't really know what else to say, that the tomatoes were decidedly bland at this time of year, carrots more woody than sweet, cucumber bitter? Instead she turned her focus to folding the lettuce as small as she could manage so that it would fit easily into her mouth, not sloppily hanging out, not flapping like a worm in a hanging from a bird's beak. She focused on not clicking her fork against the bowl, instead stabbing lightly at the green leaves. She to pace herself, tried to eat slowly, but still managed to finish too early.

She was left sitting there, watching Regina.

The brunette flushed under her gaze, clearing her throat nervously. She set down her knife and fork, placed her napkin on the table to signal the end of her meal despite the pile of veggies and chicken that remained.

"I'm full thank you." And yet the last of her wine slipped easily down her throat.

"Ladies would you like some dessert?"

"No. No, that's fine," Regina answered for them both.

It was probably for the best anyhow. She knew she'd messed it up. Shit, she'd really messed it up. "We'll just have the check then."

Emma slipped her card into the elegant leather billfold without looking at the amount. It hardly mattered anyhow, all she wanted was to get out of here.

The car ride back was silent once again, only this time it was edgy and uncomfortable.

Emma stomach rumbled. It sounded like a freight train in the confined space.

"Hungry?"

"No." She replied with little conviction.

Then Regina's stomach followed suit and it was Emma's turn to ask if she was hungry.

"No dear, I'm fine."

This is when they could have laughed about it. Should have laughed about it.

It was ridiculous really, both of them at a standoff.

And so they didn't.

Emma wanted to cry as they pulled into the drive. The night, in short, had been a disaster. And it was all her fault, she'd been so caught up with herself, stuck inside her head. This was not how their first date should have gone, not even close. She'd spent night after night in prison imagining different scenarios, each one cheesier than the next. None of them were like this disaster, not even close.

She walked her to her door, squeezing her arm in an, _I'm sorry, thank you, goodbye_.

She wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out, instead she slunk back to her empty apartment in shame. She'd been too presumptuous to have Henry stay with Ruby tonight, and now the quiet tortured her. The blonde dumped her dress and shoes and the lacy black underwear unceremoniously in a pile on the floor before crawling into bed in a baggy grey t-shirt she'd stolen from August.

She tossed and turned for hours. Every stupid thing she'd said, or rather hadn't said, playing over and over in her mind. On the edge of consciousness, thoughts roiling, the evening morphed into a nightmare. She became a monster, ripping and tearing at flesh like she had the bread. The green salad she'd had for dinner, spilled up and out of the bowl in a tidal wave of green goo, paralyzing, suffocating Emma and Regina both.

The silence became a shrill scream.

Panic rose within her, had her reaching for the phone, hitting speed dial.

Emma's breathy voice. "I…"

"Can't sleep," Regina supplied.

"No," She whimpered.

"Hey shhhh, its ok you're safe now Emma, you're going to be ok."

"I don't know Regina. I just don't know. I don't know what I expected but not this. I didn't expect it to be this hard. Sleep is too quiet, parties are too noisy, the food is too rich, alcohol too strong, the air is too clean. I… I can't handle this Regina, why can't I handle this? I could handle prison!" Her voice rose. Cracked. "It's so weird being out, Regina. You'd think that going back to normal would be easy because it's just that, its normal."

"It'll take time Emma that's all, it will get easier, one day at a time. And you're not alone out here, you've got Henry and Ruby and August, the library, the town…"

"And you?"

"And me." The two syllables were like smooth honey.

"I don't deserve you. Especially not after tonight." Guilt rose, bitter and green.

"While I admit tonight was not the best time I've spent with you, I do understand."

"I freaked out." Her heart sank.

"I know darling, I know."

"And I'm sorry that I've called you basically every night, I'm sure you've been getting as little sleep as I have."

"I don't mind. In fact I quite enjoy this time with you." She hummed happily. "I love talking to you, it's never been easy for me, sharing, not like it is with you."

"Regina, oh, oh…" Tears clogged her throat. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say a thing."

And they sat in comfortable silence, until Emma's sniffles faded away to a happy sigh. "Hey so how was work today I didn't get the chance to ask?" That wasn't exactly true, she'd had plenty of chances to ask, she'd just been an ass and hadn't taken them. "Did you get the paperwork you needed for the fair?"

"They weren't too happy about it, they went on and on about how it was months too early." She chuckled, and Emma could just imagine the way she shook her head, eyebrows raised and a quirky smile on her full lips. "We have this argument with them every year, I swear. But they got them in on time, just like they always do. I just don't take want to take any chances with it. The kids look forward to the fair so much every year and they would be so devastated if they didn't get it."

"You're so great with kids Regina, you know? I love that about you."

"Thank you." She sighed, "I just wish I were better the adults, they hate me."

"Who cares about them, they don't know what they're talking about."

"I do. I care." So soft was her reply, Emma almost didn't hear it.

"Oh Regina, I'm sorry."

"Just forget I said it."

"We can talk about this."

"Please. No." The words full of pain, they shook and tumbled from her lips.

"Alright, but just know-"

"-I know."

She nodded, resigned. Then remembered Regina couldn't hear her. "Alright."

Another moment, the silence there to support one another not tear them apart.

"Hey, did I ever tell you just how much the Swan family loves Fair Day?"

"No, I don't believe you have." She giggled, sweet and pure. "Although last year I did experience him practicing his team cheer for a good month and a half before the event."

"Yup that's my boy. Henry just loves that day." She switched the phone to the opposite ear, stretching her stiff neck before continuing, "I remember the first time, he was in kindergarten, and they only went half the day right, but he had such a fun time and he was so crazy with excitement that he fell asleep after lunch and didn't wake up until the next morning. He was that exhausted. I was afraid he died or something and I kept going in to check on him."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I guess we take Fair Day pretty seriously." Her laughter fell about them.

"Don't be, it's awesome."

"Are you going to help out this year? Can I put your name down?"

"I can't really say no when my girlfriend is the principal can I?"

"Girlfriend?"

"I…. I don't know what to call you, what to call us. Iit just slipped out. And I know I have no right to… and well definitely not after I messed up our date today, but I really like you… Regina, I'd like to keep seeing you…like in a girlfriend sort of way…"

"Emma, that's fine. I like it in fact."

"You do?"

"I do, and I like you Emma. One bad date isn't going to scare me off."

"I promise I'll do better, I'm so sorry."

"I know Emma, I know. We'll try something a little more casual?"

"Breakfast? Tomorrow? I've got to get Henry from Ruby's anyway."

"That sounds lovely."

And they continued chatting, falling into an easy banter of teasing of telling stories, sharing memories that came to life, smiles permanent fixtures on their sleepy features. The flow of words and laughter erased their awkward evening together.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"No?" A quiet question.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Something about teething?"

"That was two stories ago," Emma smirked, "Goodnight Regina."

"No, no, I'm awake."

"Shhhh its okay, I think I can sleep now. Goodnight Regina, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

Emma laughed softly, happily.

"Oh yes I remember now," Regina mumbled.

"Night sweetheart."

"G'Night."

* * *

><p>"Henry up and at 'em."<p>

"Maaaaaa, its Saturday. Can't I at least sleep in?"

"We're meeting Regina for breakfast. She'll be here in a few minutes and I don't want to leave her waiting ok. Come on kid." She poked at the lumpy mess of blankets.

He stat up ramrod straight, his hair sticking out at every angle. "What yes! Why didn't you say so! Let's go." He grabbed his pack and headed for the bathroom.

Emma tapped her foot, picked at the chipped paint at Ruby's kitchen table, her nerves jumping. The final few minutes dragging. She had been up for hours, picking the perfect casual clothes, noting topics of conversation on her phone in case she couldn't think of anything to say. She may have even practiced with a knife and a fork, though she would never admit it out loud.

The anxiety disappeared the second she saw the other woman, sitting at a booth with a wide smile spilling over scarlet lips. Henry ran over to her, pushing into the booth beside her, words falling over one another in his rush to tell her everything on his mind.

Emma was happy enough to sit back and watch them interact, watch the way Regina's voice softened and her features relaxed, the way her eyes lit up. She loved him. She loved her kid. She couldn't ask for a better person to love her kid.

They ordered hot chocolate with cinnamon and donuts to start. Then pancakes and French Toast in golden stacks, glistening with butter and syrup and laden down with fresh fruit, found their way to the table.

Emma managed well this time, even managed a flirtatious bite of Regina's pancakes. Managed well, judging by the blush that rose on her cheeks.

And they walked her home, meandering though the city streets. Henry chattered on, catching up Regina on his week without her, Emma butting in when she could.

The three of them paused at her door, swaying on the stoop.

All parties hesitating, holding their breath, reluctant to part ways.

"I mean it's a little chilly out but I thought we could go to the park for a bit" Emma offered. "Do you mind?"

"No not at all. Henry why don't you go grab the soccer ball from the basement."

"Cool! Yeah!" He pushed through the front door, and disappeared inside in a series of muffled thumps.

Emma cleared her throat in a nervous tic. "Hey, I'm sorry again about last night."

"Don't worry about it, we'll get there."

"I think… I think that maybe we did get there," She fiddled with the buttons on her coat, she couldn't keep the anticipation from her words and they trembled on her tongue. "This morning was really great."

"It was lovely," Eyes darkened, flicked from her lips, down, and back again.

She shivered beneath the penetrating gaze. "Regina..."

"Emma." Two breathless syllables.

Emma tugged her closer, toe to toe. "I've been waiting to do this for some time." She cupped the back of her neck, bringing their lips together with all the sweetness and excitement of a first kiss.

And then a second. Deeper.

Hands pulling them closer. Tongues testing, tasting. Sighing into the kiss.

"Oh wow…" Emma brought her fingers to her lips,

Regina ducked her head, "…that was."

"Perfect," Emma murmured.

Regina smiled shyly, gazing up though dark lashes.

And there they were, trapped in each other's gazes.

They'd been fumbling along to this moment and once here, it turned out that everything was just fine.

"Ok! Park!" Henry ran between them, dropping the soccer ball and kicking it down the driveway, oblivious to the moment he'd interrupted. "I'm so good now Ma, I'm going to cream you!"

"Never!"

Regina took her hand, her bare fingers resting in fine leather gloves, and ran together down the grey winter streets of town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for sharing your thoughts about how Emma is handling being free! I have noooo idea how someone would feel getting out of jail, but I expect it would be pretty weird and pretty difficult? Idk man, I think this chapter is pretty terrible, I've read it so many times. Any comments are much appreciated! You guys are the best :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time**

**Prompt from TheOfficialNinja**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

* * *

><p>"This isn't exactly how I thought our first Valentines together would be," Emma bumped her gently with her hip.<p>

"What? You mean being roped into guarding the punch bowl at a High School Valentine's Day Dance isn't your idea of a romantic evening?" Regina smiled softly and leaned into her side, her dark hair tickling Emma's bare shoulder.

"You're special Regina, you deserve an incredibly special night." There was a fierceness in her voice that could be heard even over the pounding din of top 40 pop songs coming over the sound system.

"Emma," She breathed, dark eyes locking with emerald in the dim lighting of the gym, "I think it's the very best valentines I've ever had."

"You can't mean that." She shook her head, gesturing at the crowded room full of cheap perfume and teenagers dancing, all flailing limbs and sharp elbows and no rhythm in sight.

"I can, with you by my side, you're all I need." She threaded their fingers together, squeezing gently, "Thank you for agreeing to chaperone."

"I'm just glad I got to spend the evening with you." Emma murmured.

"I really couldn't ask for anything more."

They handed out cups of near fluorescent red fruit punch and complimented girls on their dresses until the DJ announced the final song of the night.

_This one is for all you lovebirds out there. _

Slowly but surely the students paired off, even the shyest that had been stuck to the walls like glue found an equally shy partner and made their way to the dance floor.

The punch table was all but deserted, for first time slow dancers to long time couples all crowding the floor.

"Miss Mills, may I have this dance." Emma curtsied awkwardly.

"People will see," She glanced around.

"Let them."

The brunette ducked her head shyly, "All right."

And in the darkened sidelines behind the punch bowl they began to dance.

Regina's arms looped around her neck, her fingers dancing across the nape of her neck.

Emma's hands settled at her waist, steady and strong but also gentle, so gentle, and they fit so perfectly at the curve of her waist, like it was made for her and no one else.

They remained a respectable few inches apart through the first verse and the next chorus but soon their bodies swayed and brushed and stayed pressed together. With every breath they came together, silk dresses caressing their skin, their nerves on fire.

All too soon the lights came on and they sprang apart, jolted into reality, their hearts beating wildly in their chests. Emma bowed with a giggle and stepped away quickly, rubbing her sweaty palms on her skirt. Regina turned away, hastily hiding her flushed face as she busied herself with the left over plastic cups of punch.

Teenagers blinked against the sudden bright lights and slowly collected their coats and bags to filter out into the night where parents waited in cars, the exhausts filling the parking lot with clouds of white.

The cleanup crew tore down the gaudy red ribbons and bright pink hearts and Emma and Regina tossed the punch, the picked over cake, and folded the table.

Regina was tying the knots on the large black garbage bags when Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her across the room.

"Emma!" She exclaimed. "What-!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Their heels clicked and slipped across the gym floor as they ran and they arrived on the other end in a breathless laughter.

"Hey dude," Emma tapped the camera man on the shoulder, "Do you mind taking one last picture before you pack up."

The dreadlocked twenty-something shrugged and nodded at the back drop.

They took up a pose, traditional prom pose, but their gazes strayed from the camera, eyes locking in on one other when the flash went.

Emma broke into a smile and without warning deftly dipped Regina, kissing her with an exaggerated smack.

The flash went off again.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed when she was once again upright.

The apathetic camera man even managed to crack a lopsided grin, "Great photos ladies, you look good together."

"Thanks man," Emma fished out a card and a twenty from her dress pocket, "If you don't mind emailing me the photos."

He looked bewilderedly at the money in his hand but took it anyway, "No problem."

"Thanks again man." And she clapped him on the back. "There you have it Regina, now it's a proper date."

"Oh Emma…" She rose on tip toes and kissed her cheek, "You are something else."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," She teased.

"And so you should."

They grabbed their coats and waved to the janitors who were crossing the gymnasium floor with large blue brooms, pushing confetti and discarded cups into neat piles.

Out by the cars they paused, with snow falling down about them.

Regina raised her face to the soft flakes, cheeks pink from the crisp night air, her lips red and plump, her dark hair falling in those soft waves that Emma longed to run her fingers through.

And so she did, pushing the dark hair back from her face, cupping the back of her neck and capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

They sighed.

Swayed.

And sank into the kiss.

With a sweep of her tongue across her lower lip.

And with a sigh she invited her in.

And soon they were pressed against the car door making out like a couple of teenagers.

Hands pawed at wool jackets and reached desperately for the hem of a skirt.

"Shit," Emma placed her hands on her shoulders to set her a good foot away from her. "Shit," She repeated, chest heaving with desire. "I have to get back to henry I promised I'd be back before he went to sleep. He's still a little clingy considering everything. I get it, I do. I mean normally he'd be excited to spend the night at home by himself without a babysitter and eat a whole tub of ice cream and leave a bite or to at the bottom so he could pretend that it wasn't him and stay up late playing his Gameboy while watching TV and god Regina I really don't want this night to end but…"

She put a finger to her lips, "Emma, I understand. Tonight was wonderful thank you."

"Thank you, I'm glad we got to spend time together. Happy Valentine's Day Regina," She pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, lingering there, breathing in the sweet smell of her skin. Though it wasn't enough to convey all the feelings thudding in her chest, all the words she longed to say that were running through her mind.

"Happy Valentine's Day," She returned, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I hope there will be many more."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Since Emma's return they hadn't attempted the fancy formal date again, but they spent every moment they could together. Emma and Regina talked on the phone endlessly, uninterrupted by inmates and guards. There were surprise lunches and stolen kisses and silly notes and they nearly doubled the local flower shops sales for the month of February alone. Weekends began Saturday mornings with breakfast at Granny's and the three of them would spend the day running around outside or watching movies. Evenings were spent in each other's arms, talking well into the night, taking the time to get to know each other all over again. Only this time their words were paired with soft caresses, deep gazes, intoxicating closeness.<p>

It was easy. It was fun.

But it was anything but casual.

Their feelings bubbling just below the surface, ready to explode.

This Saturday began much the same way, with a good morning kiss and stacks of food and steaming coffee.

Then Henry dragged them to the Wintersprit festival in the town square.

Storybrooke loved their festivals that was for sure. There was one ever few weeks or so, and in the summer there were new celebrations every couple of days. For a sleepy town on the coast of Maine, the citizens did love any excuse to gather in the town square and reminisce. Usually about past festivals and who got drunk and who went home with who and who was sporting a belly that may be pregnant or may mean one too many cinnamon sugar donuts from Wilfred's booth. The Winterspirit Festival paid its respects to the long winter and begged the prompt beginning of spring. There were ice sculptures and maple taffy on the snow, a snowman making contest and cider and donuts galore.

"It's like magic," She breathed.

"What is?" Emma asked, her eyes on the beautiful woman before her and nothing else.

"The sculptures, I mean at the beginning of the week they were just big blocks of ice and now," She ran her hand over the delicately carved feathers of the glistening peacock carved into the ice, "Look at them. How does it happen?"

"Ma dated a traveling ice sculptor once, she was Swedish. She was pretty cool, she always made super strong coffee that Ma would drink to be nice even though she hated it and made the funniest faces."

"Really now?"

"She was pretty, and I'm defenceless against pretty girls." Emma brushed back a lock of deep brown hair to whisper in her ear, "And she was good with her hands too if you know what I mean."

"Emma!"

"What?" Henry glanced between them both.

"Uhm, I was just telling her the secret of ice sculpting."

"Oh I know that, Nancy told me. Start with the biggest pieces and work your way to the smallest." He shrugged, "Jeez Regina, you sure get excited about ice sculptures. I'm done looking at them, can we go get donuts now!"

"And cider!" Emma added, setting off at a jog.

All the fresh air made them ravenous, so they sat around a picnic table littered with donuts and cinnamon buns and maple scones, with coffee and hot apple cider. The sun came out, and it felt warm with the promise of spring. They turned their faces to its warm rays, soaking up the long awaited warmth.

"I think I'm part plant Ma."

"Why?"

"Because the sun is giving me so much energy, that's science Ma." He clambered up on the bench and jumped as far as he could, jostling the table and spilling their drinks. "See how far I can jump."

"I see, kid."

He ran around the picnic table, "Ma, count how fast it takes me."

"Six seconds."

"Six!" He whooped, "I'm totally part plant, I gotta come up with a name!"

"Totally," Emma laughed. "So Plantman, how about we go make a snowman?"

"Yes!" He ran around the picnic table once more, "I need a better name that that Ma! Race you!"

The two women chuckled, clearing the sticky wax paper and napkins into the garbage.

Emma pulled her into the circle of her arms, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Mmmm you taste sweet."

"It's just the cinnamon bun," She hummed.

"No babe, it's you." Her tongue swiped at her lip, catching small sugar crystals and tasting Regina, only Regina.

"Emma," She murmured, glancing over her shoulder, "There are people watching, the whole town…"

"They'll have to get used to it, you're just too damn beautiful and I can't resist."

"I- I'm not sure I feel comfortable."

"Of course, of course," Her hand trailed down her arms, settling in her palm, before their fingers entwined. "Is this ok?" She asked

"Yes," She answered with a squeeze, "This is perfect."

"Good."

The two shared a smile, lost in the brilliance.

"Ma! I'm stuck!"

They had to tear their gazes from one another, so strong was the pull.

Beneath the bright blue skies and the new spring sun, much of the snow on the fairground had melted beneath thousands of boots tramping around. This had resulted in quite the impressive mud puddle at the centre in which Henry was currently entirely stuck.

Emma and Regina had to laugh at Henry waving his arms, trying to keep his balance to keep from falling forward into the muck.

"You guys are mean! Come help me!" But he was laughing too, making it that much more difficult to keep his balance.

They pulled him from the mud, leaving his boots behind. He balanced in his sock feet on the toes of Regina's riding boots while Emma pulled his boots one by one with an accompanying giant slurp from the mud.

"Nice job kid," Emma teased, helping him into his boots.

"You have to admit you looked pretty funny," Regina added, ruffling his hair.

"You guyssssssss," He rolled his eyes, "Can we just forget about it."

They rolled and rolled the snow, picking their way around the snow men already littering the competition ground. It took all three of them laughing and grunting to get the second ball of snow on top of the first. _Plantman _pulled his version of a hulk and wrangled the head on the very top.

Regina pulled a bag from her purse, "Here, Henry. For the finishing touches."

"No way! Regina you're the best We're totally going to win now." He attacked her with a quick hug before rummaging in the bag for chestnuts and carrots to complete the face.

"There, the Swan Mills Family snowman." He grinned proudly, reaching first for Regina's and then Emma's hand and swinging them. "I bet we'll win."

"I bet we will."

"Maple Taffy time!" And he ran off once more, dodging the large mud puddle and barely pausing in his mission to pet an excited Pongo.

"Swan Mills Family," Regina repeated.

"Is…Is that alright?" Emma asked, "He's just a kid Regina… he doesn't know what he's saying, so don't worry about it or anything ok…"

"Emma, it's alright, I'm not freaking out, and I like the sound of it."

Oh.

"Oh." She grinned, taking her hand once more, "I do to."

* * *

><p>They pushed through the front door, stomping their snowy (and muddy) boots and shrugging out of their coats.<p>

"So," Emma caught Regina in a quick hug and brushed her lips across her soft cheek on the way to the kitchen, "What can we have for dinner?"

The brunette's husky laugh echoed through the large foyer, "After all the sweets you two had?"

"Barely any!" Henry piped up.

"Did the two of you not complain of a stomach ache on the way home?"

"Yeah, but that was like half an hour ago." Emma called from the kitchen, her voice muffled, in all likelihood because it was buried in the refrigerator. "I'm hungry again."

"Me too," Henry slipped his small sticky hand into her own and led her through the quiet house to the well-lit kitchen.

"How about some vegetable soup to sop up all that sugar?"

"Can you put the funny red beans in the soup?" He scrunched his nose in thought, "Uhm the liver beans?"

"Kidney beans dear, of course I can." She ruffled his hair, "What have you been feeding him all these years Emma?"

"Uhm food." She grinned, her green eyes sparkling in a way that took her breath away.

Forgiven for the food crimes, she got to work helping Regina dice tomatoes and sweet potato to work into the hearty soup.

It wasn't long before they sat around the kitchen island, devouring the meal that was accompanied with thick slices of honey sweetened multigrain bread, slathered with a thick layer of butter and large glasses of wine for the grown-ups.

"Can I drink the dregs?"

"Just this once Henry."

He tipped the bowl to his mouth slurping the last drops of soup, grinning at his mother and Regina with a red moustache that he happily licked away. "That was amazing Regina, thank you."

"Hey kid why don't you go pick out a movie or something we could watch?" Emma cleared the bowls, rinsing them in the sink before fitting them in the dishwasher.

"Yeah!" He scrambled off his stool and they could hear him sliding down the hall on socked feet.

Emma reached for Regina, tugging on her belt loop and bringing her into her arms. The dishes and leftovers forgotten. A soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, to the other, and finally plying those plump lips with kiss after kiss, tasting of wine and of spring.

Breathless, Regina glanced behind her to see if Henry had returned.

"Don't worry picking a movie is a difficult task, he won't be back anytime soon. It has to be the perfect one. But you know that."

"I do," She nodded, her gaze dropping to the side nervously, a faint smile ghosting across her features.

"Regina, I love that you do, I love that you know my son so well. It's really important to me."

"He's important and so are you."

"I don't know what you see in me."

"Emma, oh Emma don't you know. You are the sun." In her grey, grey world she was the sun.

She blushed, ducking her head, and hiding her face in the brunette's sweet smelling hair, "Regina."

"Em-ma," She whispered, lifting her chin, and their lips met once more.

They stood in the kitchen, wrapped in a tight embrace, their lips, their tongues, the soft sighs of pleasure doing the talking for them.

Red faced and swollen lips they at last made it to the living room.

"Hey kid did you pick you pick something yet?

"Uh…" He held up two movies, "I'm still choosing between these two."

"Henry we were in the kitchen forever! Cleaning up I mean… and you still didn't pick!"

He shrugged, "Regina?"

"Hey how come she gets to pick?" She pouted.

"She'd cooler than you Ma," And he stuck out his tongue.

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean? It's been a while since we saw it."

"I haven't seen it in forever! Since…since before…" She picked at the lint on her sweater and Regina reached for her hands stilling them. She tugged her back onto the couch, settling her by her side.

Emma rested her head on her shoulder, her heart racing with memories. Things could be so normal and then, and then the past year would come rushing back.

"Emma dear, you're thinking so loudly I can hardly hear the movie," Regina whispered, her long delicate fingers massaging her scalp.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. And Emma, _it's ok_." She intoned.

"Ok." And the blonde relaxed into her side, and soon enough she was laughing at all her favourite parts and Henry was shouting the lines with glee.

As the credits rolled though, Henry lay on the floor sound asleep, his head resting on the DVD box set of Lord of the Rings, several other plastic cases strewn about him.

His small fist was balled in front of his face, a remnant of the thumb sucking years.

"I should be getting him home." Emma said, reluctant in her words.

"His room upstairs is still just the way he left it, why don't you put him up there? You could stay in the guest room?"

The tension in the room evaporated as they both breathed a sigh of relief in understanding that the night wasn't over, that they didn't have to say goodbye just yet.

Emma scooped him into her arms and followed Regina up the stairs.

She pulled back the navy comforter and Emma swung Henry form her arms into the soft nest of blankets and pulled them up to his chin.

He snuffled as he turned over, curling on his side and bringing his hand up beside his face.

Emma kissed his forehead, ruffling his hair, "Night little man."

Regina followed suit.

They closed the door softly behind them, sharing a smile.

"His room Regina, it looks amazing… I just… I … thank you for everything you did. I know I keep thanking you but I could thank you ever day for the rest of my life. I'm so grateful."

"It was nothing, I just wanted him to feel at home."

"Thank you."

In two strides she was pulling her into her arms, mouths crashing together, tongue exploring the warm wetness of her mouth.

"Thank you," She whispered again, against her lips.

Regina moaned, her hips moving of their own accord, pressing into Emma. Her hands slipping beneath her shirt and dangerously tracing the skin just beneath the waistband of her jeans.

All the blood rushed from her head, settling instead to build a fire between her legs. Any semblance of control disappeared, her hands fell to cup full breasts, while her lips, her tongue, attacked her neck.

Regina only pulled her closer.

"Regina. Regina. We need to stop." Emma stepped back stuffing her hands in her pockets. "This is so hard."

Regina nodded, eyes struggling to focus, so clouded were they with desire.

"So uh…guest room?" She gestured at the door behind her.

"Emma. Emma wait."

Emma turned slowly, "Is this too slow? I'm sorry, it's just you, you're perfect and incredible and I've never felt like this about anyone before and I know how we met, the circumstances are weird and I just want everything to be right. I don't even know if you feel the same way I do? Sexually? Emotionally? I mean, it kinda seems like it but maybe I'm just projecting because of everything you've done for me and Henry and sometimes you say things, I mean you say a lot of things but then I just can't believe they're true, and… like earlier-"

Regina shook her head, a soft smile spreading over her lips, swollen with the ferocity of their kisses. "Emma-" She interrupted.

"What-" She gulped.

"Emma, I've been waiting my whole life for someone like you, for someone exactly like you actually, for you Emma. I can wait a little while longer, until we don't have a sleeping pre-teen a few feet away." And then her voce dropped a delicious octave, "Because when that time comes I don't want to worry about being quiet while I show you just how I feel about you."

"Shit Regina." She sagged against the wall.

"Goodnight Emma," She said with a wink and a sway to her hips as she disappeared into her bedroom and closed the door.

It took Emma a few minutes before she could make her legs work again, still staring at the door where the brunette beauty had disappeared. She checked in on Henry again, sleeping with his arm now flung over his head, cheeks flushed with sleep.

She shucked her jeans, dropping them on the floor of the guest room and crawled into bed in her underwear and cozy sweater.

A few moments later she crawled out again feeling guilty, imagining Regina's disapproving look, and draped the discarded pants on the back of the wing backed chair.

Crawling beneath the heavy feather duvet she let out a sigh.

_Shit. Regina._

She squeezed her thighs together.

_Shit_.

The effect the woman had on her body and on her heart was oh so vast and so deep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I messed up the timeline for this chapter to work and I've been agonising over it for months and I've written three different versions but I just have to get this out. So please ignore how terribly wrong the timeline is! **


End file.
